Masquerade
by Soulmate Jaedo
Summary: Jung Jaehyun adalah pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab oleh Doyoung. Kim Doyoung adalah jawab dari tanya yang tak Jaehyun sebut. [ JaeDo Project Collaboration. Jaehyun x Doyoung. NCT. SM Rookies ]
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_ : NCT (c) SM Entertainment**

* * *

 **Masquerade**

* * *

 **Jung Jaehyun x Kim Doyoung**

 **1**

 **beobleteas**

* * *

Ada begitu banyak gedung pencakar langit yang bisa dibangun di atas tanah sebuah kota, terutama ibukota, si Sibuk.

Mungkin ada ratusan, jumlah yang begitu besar dan berpotensi untuk menyebabkan efek rumah kaca.

Dan ada lebih banyak lagi perusahaan yang bekerja di dalamnya, di dalam gedung-gedung yang begitu menjulang tinggi. Menyilaukan mata setiap kali dia memantulkan sinar matahari yang menyinari dari atas sana.

Jauh di bawah semua itu, lebih detail lagi, ada banyak perusahaan yang sedang berjuang untuk menyelamatkan diri dari krisis keuangan dan ancaman gulung tikar. Mengorbankan seluruh investasinya demi menyelamatkan perusahaan yang ia bangun dengan seluruh jerih payah.

Atau malah sebaliknya.

Mendapat keuntungan besar berkat sebuah kerja sama dengan perusahaan lain. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, mencapai puluhan triliyun. Di usia semuda ini, target yang baru saja ia capai adalah salah hal paling memuaskan yang pernah ia lakukan bagi Jung Jaehyun.

27 tahun. CEO Jung Corp.

Muda. Kaya. Sukses. Dan tampan.

 _He's way too perfect to be real._

Siapa yang bisa menolaknya?

"Minkyung _-ssi_ , bisa kau cek kembali jadwal untuk besok?" Tanya Jaehyun, lebih terdengar sebagai perintah. Lalu tangannya beralih menyambar jas abu-abu dan memasang pakaian itu kembali di tubuhnya.

Pandangan perempuan itu beralih ke iPad di tangan kirinya, mengetukkan jarinya beberapa kali di layar lalu kembali menatap atasannya.

"Anda memiliki pertemuan dengan klien dari Kyoeul Inc. pada jam 9 pagi, jadwal rapat bulanan bersama para pemilik saham pada jam setengah 2 siang dan _interview_ dengan Majalah _Voice_ pada jam setengah 4 sore. Sejauh ini hanya itu, Pak."

Jung Jaehyun mengangguk, mengambil beberapa barang miliknya seperti biasa lalu berjalan keluar ruangan, menuju _lobby_.

Langsung disambut dengan sebuah mobil mercedes-benz miliknya, Jaehyun memilih untuk diam selama perjalanan. Menenggelamkan diri pada berbagai _e-mail,_ layar _handphone_ dan jendela yang menyajikan pemandangan setelah hujan khas Kota Seoul.

Tanpa perlu diucapkan, Pak Yoon –supirnya– tentu tahu tempat apa yang akan mereka tuju selanjutnya.

 _Pent house_ nya.

Mengecek telepon genggamnya untuk kesekian kali, Jaehyun mendengus.

Wawancara.

Besok ia memiliki sebuah jadwal wawancara dan itu membuatnya menerka-nerka, akankah ia mendapatkan pertanyaan yang sama untuk keempat kalinya atau tidak.

Jaehyun rasa iya.

Itu berarti ia harus kembali membuat pernyataan sejelas dan semeyakinkan mungkin demi menyelamatkan seluruh keuntungan perusahaan yang sudah ia usahakan susah payah.

Sebuah rumor tidak boleh berkembang dan sebuah skandal _hoax_ adalah yang terburuk, jadi Jaehyun harus memusnahkannya, bagaimanapun caranya.

Menghela napas lagi.

Seandainya saja sebuah _hoax_ yang entah datang dari mana asalnya itu tidak berhembus dan mengusik kesuksesannya, mungkin ia akan menerima setiap wawancara dengan baik tanpa harus merasa terbebani.

"Sepertinya Nak Jung lelah sekali, ya?"

Suara barusan membuat Jaehyun kembali mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kaca spion yang menggantung di atas _dashboard_ mobil.

"Ah, kelihatan seperti itu, ya? Ada beberapa pertemuan dengan klien tadi." Lalu tersenyum seadanya.

Jaehyun sudah mengenal Pak Yoon sejak kecil, mungkin sejak dia masih TK, memberikan beberapa kenangan manis khas anak-anak yang begitu melekat di otaknya hingga saat ini.

Ketika mobilnya berhenti dengan mulus karena lampu lalu lintas menunjukan nyala merahnya, Jaehyun dapat mendengar suaranya lagi. Lembut dan menenangkan.

"Kalau saran saya, sebaiknya jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Yang tau tentang Nak Jung adalah diri sendiri. Memang semakin tinggi, sebuah ujian akan semakin sering datang."

Dia mengangguk, lalu tersenyum, menunjukan lesung pipi di kedua sisinya.

"Tentu saja, terima kasih, Pak."

.

.

Pertemuan dengan berbagai kolega tidak pernah jauh berbeda antara satu dengan yang lainnya.

Ucapan salam, pendahuluan, obrolan, tawa, obrolan lagi, tawa, minum, berbagai penjelasan lalu selesai.

Terkadang menjadi lebih aneh lagi kalau tiba-tiba direktur perusahaan itu mengungkit-ungkit nama ayahnya, pemilik dan direktur utama perusahaan Jung Corp. sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menyerahkan jabatannya kepada anak semata wayangnya, Jung Jaehyun.

Jadi sebenarnya bagian wawancara adalah salah satu tempat kabur dari seluruh ketegangan yang membelenggu dirinya selama delapan jam dalam lima hari.

"Permisi, Pak, jurnalis dari _Voice_ sudah saya persilahkan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan." Ujar Minkyung sambil berjalan cepat, menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jaehyun yang sudah seperti berjalan cepat.

"Kali ini perempuan lagi?" Tanya Jaehyun asal.

"Kali ini laki-laki. Pak"

Mengernyit.

Laki-laki katanya? Tumben sekali.

Namun Jaehyun hanya mengiyakan, enggan mengambil pusing.

Ketika dia memasuki ruangannya, Jaehyun langsung disambut dengan seorang laki-laki dengan kemeja _baby blue_ dipadu celana panjang berwarna coklat. Rambutnya dibiarkan jatuh dengan lurusnya.

Laki-laki itu berdiri lalu membungkuk saat mengetahui bahwa Jung Jaehyun baru saja memasuki ruang kerjanya, menemuinya.

"Nama saya Kim Dongyoung dari Majalah _Voice._ Apakah kita bisa langsung memulai wawancaranya, Bapak Jung?"

.

.

Doyoung berusaha mengatur suaranya senormal mungkin.

Jung Jaehyun bukan orang pertama yang menjadi narasumbernya namun rasanya selalu seperti ini saat ia mewawancarai orang baru.

Ia memberi kode kepada rekan _cameraman_ untuk memulai rekamannya sebelum kembali fokus dengan sebuah buku catatan di tangan kirinya.

Memulai wawancara dengan mulus dan hampir mengakhirinya dengan halus. Doyoung diizinkan untuk sedikit bernapas lega saat mengetahui bahwa tinggal satu pertanyaan lagi yang harus ia tanyakan kepada CEO muda di depannya ini.

Ketika matanya kembali beralih ke catatannya, dahinya langsung berkerut.

 _Tunggu sebentar._

 _Pertanyaan macam apa ini?_

Mata besarnya masih sibuk membaca deretan tulisan itu dengan cepat, memastikan bahwa ia tidak membaca kalimat dengan salah.

Namun kenyataannya baik soal maupun matanya tidak salah.

"Baiklah, ini adalah pertanyaan terakhir. Mengenai skandal anda dengan artis yang sedang naik daun belakangan ini, Park Kyungri, apakah anda benar-benar menjalin hubungan dengannya?"

Pandangannya dapat menangkap seringaian di wajah Jung Jaehyun. Terlihat santai namun seduktif di saat yang bersamaan.

"Saya rasa ini sudah kesekian kalinya bagi saya untuk menjawab pertanyaan semacam ini."

Doyoung langsung melebarkan matanya sedikit menunduk. "Oh, ya, saya minta maaf."

"Tidak masalah."

Yang berambut coklat kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tidak. Semua skandal itu adalah tidak benar. Saya dan dia hanya bertemu di acara yang sama dan kebetulan memiliki teman yang sama. Dan kami tidak berhubungan lagi setelah itu." Jung Jaehyun tersenyum sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Lagipula saya tidak tertarik."

Doyoung langsung mengernyit.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, dia baru saja berandai-andai, apakah ada laki-laki di dunia ini yang mampu menolak Park Kyungri? Doyoung rasa tidak ada.

Dan detik ini, dia baru saja duduk berhadapan dengan ketidakadaan yang ia percayai itu.

"Maaf, apa maksud anda dari tidak tertarik?"

"Saya rasa, saya memang tidak begitu tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan lebih. Kalaupun ada berita lainnya yang menyeret nama saya dan Park Kyungri, saya tegaskan bahwa kami hanyalah teman."

Wawancara ini semakin intens. Kalau sekretaris Jung Jaehyun tidak melihatnya sesinis itu, mungkin Doyoung akan menanyakan semua pertanyaan yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di dalam kepalanya.

Tetapi ada satu pertanyaan yang tidak bisa ia tunda untuk diucapkan.

"Apakah anda gay?"

Oke, Doyoung benar-benar mengatakannya.

Mungkin besok ia akan kehilangan pekerjaannya. Atau lebih parah lagi, di _blacklist_ dari seluruh perusahaan surat kabar.

 _Mengapa aku tidak bisa menyaring pertanyaan barusan, sih?_

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menunggu jawaban Jung Jaehyun yang terlihat sedikit terkejut.

Setelah itu, ia tersenyum.

"Menurut anda?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _a.n: Halo semuanyaa~ Ini beobleteas! Jadi, ya, ini adalah FF project di mana ada beberapa author yang bakal mengerjakan FF ini dan aku kebagian urutan pertama!1!1!_

 _Dan aku yang iseng ini (padahal lagi banyak tugas) iseng ngebuat trailer (atau opv aja, karena sebenernya ini video gak nyambung sama cerita ini) dan bisa langsung cek di:_

 ** _www . youtube watch?v=fFxKjB1WimI &feature=youtu . be_** _(hilangkan spasi) atau biar gak ribet, cek di profil aja, klik link yang ada di sana._

 _Sekian untuk chapter 1, semoga author-author selanjutnya bisa melanjutkan FF ini dengan lebih panjang lagi._

 _Don't forget to follow, fav & review! Thank you very very very much! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : NCT (c) SM Entertainment**

* * *

 **Masquerade**

* * *

 **Jung Jaehyun x Kim Doyoung**

 **2**

 **Anonym96**

* * *

"Apakah anda seorang gay?"

Mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu, Jaehyun berdecak kagum dalam hati, tidak menyangka Doyoung yang seorang laki-laki berani bertanya seperti itu kepada dirinya yang memiliki _gender_ sama. Namun harus Jaehyun akui pria ini sedikit menarik perhatiannya sedari awal mereka bersitatap selama wawancara. Jika dia mengaku secara gamblang kalau dirinya seorang _gay_ , maka semua wawancara ini akan berakhir begitu saja. Jaehyun tak ingin itu terjadi, dia menginginkan pria ini memasuki teritorial pribadinya. Jaehyun rasa tak apa sedikit bermain untuk menarik pria itu ke sisinya. Jaehyun memberikan jawaban yang ambigu dengan sedikit senyum yang mampu menarik para wanita dan pria di luar sana dengan mudah padanya.

"Menurut anda?"

Doyoung tersenyum canggung, ujung lidahnya menjilati bibirnya yang terasa kering. Doyoung mengalihkan pandangannnya pada kertas wawancara di tangannya. Jaehyun beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ah maafkan saya...umhh."

Degup jantung Doyoung terdengar keras hingga telinganya.

"Tidak masalah Tuan Kim, tak perlu takut, aku memang orang yang penuh privasi, khususnya untuk kehidupan pribadiku." Suara langkah itu berhenti tepat disamping Doyoung. Doyoung menghela napas lega, berharap pertanyaannya tadi benar-benar tidak menyinggung pria itu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas wawancara.

 _Crap_

"Apakah kau tau?" Tanya Jaehyun santai. "Kau sepucat kapas. Apa kau sakit?"

Iris hitam Jaehyun menyorot tajam ke dalam matanya. Tanpa ada sinar humoris. Doyoung merasa tidak nyaman. Seakan tatapan pria itu mencoba meniti apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Doyoung membuka mulutnya, namun kembali tertutup saat suara ketukan dari pintu dan seorang wanita masuk dengan sebuah _clipboard_ di tangannya.

Jaehyun berdecak. Doyoung bisa mendengarnya.

"Pak, maafkan saya menyela, ada klien yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"Bukankan kau bilang ini jadwal terakhir ku? Katakan padanya aku tidak bisa."

"Maafkan saya Pak, klien memaksa, saya sudah mengatakan jika anda tidak bisa ditemui saat ini."

Jaehyun menghela nafasnya. "Kami sebentar lagi selesai."

Wanita itu mengangguk, lalu menghilang dari balik pintu. Jaehyun kembali ke balik mejanya. Mengambil telepon genggamnya. "Nah Tuan Kim, apa ada hal yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?"

"Tidak, aku sudah mendapatkan semua yang aku butuhkan." Doyoung berdiri dan memberi isyarat kepada rekan _cameraman_ nya. "Terima kasih atas wawancaranya." Doyoung dan rekannya setengah membungkuk.

Jaehyun berjalan melewati Doyoung dan temannya. "Suatu kesenangan bisa diwawancarai oleh mu Tuan Kim. "

Doyoung mengerutkan kening. Begitupun dengan rekannya yang melemparkan pandangan bertanya padanya. Doyoung mengangkat kedua bahu ke atas. Acuh. Berjalan menyusul Jaehyun yang terlebih dahulu keluar.

Doyoung terkesiap saat melihat aksi _gentle_ seorang Jung Jaehyun yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka dan sekarang berdiri di samping pintu yang terbuka lebar.

"Tuan Jung?" Doyoung menyebut nama pria itu sarat dengan tanya. Aksinya membuat Doyoung terhenyak. Karena ini adalah seorang Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun yang hebat tengah menahan pintu untuk mereka.

"Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku membuatmu tak nyaman tadi."

Pikiran Doyoung melayang ke arah kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Saat pria itu mengatakan kalau wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Tak apa, terima kasih Tuan Jung. Anda sangat perhatian," ucap Doyoung sambil tersenyum kecil. Jaehyun membalas senyumnya lebar. Pria itu kemudian menutup pintu ketika kedua tamunya telah keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Doyoung dan rekannya berjalan terlebih dahulu. Jaehyun berjalan dibelakang. Doyoung merasa diikuti, namun dia memilih diam. Barulah saat mencapai _lift_ pertanyaan dalam pikirannya terjawab ketika Jaehyun juga masuk ke dalam _lift_ yang dia tempati bersama rekannya. Mereka berdiri canggung. Atau mungkin hanya Doyoung yang merasa seperti itu. Jaehyun berdiri di sampingnya dan dia bisa merasakan aura maskulin pria itu memenuhi ruang sempit ini. Saat pintu _lift_ terbuka Doyoung bersama rekannya segera saja bergegas keluar pintu. Doyoung menyempatkan diri untuk menatap ke belakang, pada Jaehyun yang masih bersandar pada dinding _lift_.

Iris mereka bertemu. Jaehyun mengantar kepergian Doyoung dengan seringaian di bibirnya. Bibir Jaehyun terbuka menyampaikan sebaris kalimat tanpa nada, hanya udara kosong. Doyoung bisa membaca pelafalannya. Sebelum akhirnya pintu _lift_ memisahkan pandangan mereka berdua.

 _Sampai berjumpa lagi, Kim Dongyoung._

.

.

.

Doyoung berjalan menuju apartemen yang dia tinggali. Dia menghembuskan napas lega saat mencapai pintu apartemennya yang berwarna pastel. Rasanya napasnya terhenti begitu saja saat tatapan dan aura seorang Jung Jaehyun menyapa batas kenyamanannya. Apalagi saat berdekatan dengan dirinya. Oh tidak itu sangat tidak baik. Doyoung menggeleng menghembuskan napas keras lalu memasuki apartemennya.

"Oh Doyoung kau sudah selesai." Doyoung melihat temannya yang sedang berbaring di sofa. Setumpuk buku terbuka lebar diatas meja, beserta sebuah laptop. Foto-foto berserakan di lantai. Doyoung yakin sekali temannya ini sedang menyusun artikel milik Doyoung. "Bagaimana wawancaranya?"

"Cukup lancar kupikir. " Doyoung mengangkat tas yang berisi kamera.

"Sicheng kemana? Kenapa hanya kameranya yang ada pada mu? Oh iya, bagaimana Jung Jaehyun?"

Doyoung memutar kedua matanya saat temannya itu melempar pertanyaan beruntun. "Ten, kebiasaanmu." Ten, temannya itu, hanya memberi tanda damai ke arah Doyoung.

"Sicheng sedang membeli bubur untukmu, karena itu dia menitip kameranya padaku agar segera kau lihat. Dan untuk Jung Jaehyun ―kau tau, sedikit mengitimidasi, membuatku tidak nyaman. Tentu saja dia memang tampan seperti yang kebanyakan orang katakan."

"Apa kau tertarik denganya?" Doyoung melemparkan pandangan sinis pada Ten. Dan temannya itu hanya tertawa. " _Sorry_. Kupikir seorang Jung Jaehyun bisa menarik perhatian mu."

"Jadi karena itu kau memintaku untuk menggantikanmu?"

"Tentu tidak kawan, kau tau sendiri apa alasan aku tidak bisa melakukan wawancara." Ten duduk bersandar pada sofa dan Doyoung menyamankan diri di sebelah pemuda yang lain.

"Yah bagaimana demammu Tennie? Apa kau sudah meminum obatmu?"

"Lumayan baik. Terima kasih telah menggantikan aku, artikelmu sudah selesai kususun. Apa kau ingin kubuatkan segelas kopi?" Ten menyerahkan sebuah _flashdisk_ pada Doyoung.

"Kita impas kau menyusun artikelku dan aku menggantikanmu untuk wawancara. Kurasa tidak perlu, aku ingin ke _café_ setelah menyerahkan berkas."

"Kau yakin? Kau terlihat sedikit pucat dan berkeringat."

Doyoung berdehem. " _Well_ , ada sedikit insiden tadi."

"Insiden apa? Kau dilecehkan Jung Jaehyun?" Ten berbinar di ujung katanya. Doyoung berdecak.

"Astaga, lebih baik kau lihat sendiri videonya."

Doyoung segera meninggalkan temannya yang memiliki sedikit gangguan syaraf menurutnya itu.

.

.

.

Suasana cukup ramai saat Doyoung memasuki kafe. Beberapa karyawan yang bertugas sebagai pelayan menyapanya saat mereka berpapasan. Doyoung tersenyum kecil sembari tetap meneruskan langkahnya menuju ruang ganti. Seorang berkulit kuning langsat, yang memiliki usia kurang lebih sama dengan Doyoung tengah mematut dirinya dihadapan cermin.

"Doyoung aku pikir kau tidak akan kembali kesini setelah wawancara."

Doyoung terkekeh pada orang itu. "Itu hanya wawancara, tak akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Yuta."

" _Okay_ , Young aku duluan."

Mereka saling melempar lambaian tangan, sebelum akhirnya Yuta keluar dari ruang ganti. Doyoung segera menyusul Yuta untuk melakukan pekerjaannya. Namun saat Doyoung keluar dari ruang ganti, dia merasakan seseorang menariknya ke belakang konter.

"Doyoung kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kau mengenal orang setampan Jung Jaehyun." Itu Wendy, berbisik setengah terpekik padanya. Doyoung mengangkat satu alisnya. Setahunya hanya Yuta yang mengetahui siapa saja orang yang dia wawanacarai. Mengingat Yuta yang sekarang menggantikan orangtuanya menjaga kafe ini.

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Ah sudahlah, ini pesanan kau antar ke meja nomor 7, jangan kembali sebelum pembicaraan kalian selesai. _Okay_!" Wendy mendorong Doyoung keluar meja kasir setelah menyerahkan segelas _americano_ dan sepiring _steaks tenderloin_. Doyoung menatap bertanya pada Yuta di meja kasir. Tapi pria kelahiran Jepang itu hanya melempar senyum manis padanya. Doyoung mengangkat kedua bahunya dan berjalan menuju meja nomor 7.

"Pes―" Ucapan Doyoung terhenti saat tatapannya menemukan seorang pria yang baru saja dia wawanacarai beberapa waktu lalu. "Tuan Jung?"

Jaehyun tersenyum, cekungan pada sisi bibirnya menambah ketampanan pria itu. "Senang bertemu dengan anda lagi Tuan Kim." Suara baritonnya menggema dalam gendang telinga Doyoung. Pria ini tidak hanya tampan tapi juga memiliki sisi ideal yang umumnya hanya jadi pengandaian saja bagi kaum pria kebanyakan. Doyoung contohnya. Sedikit rona merah menghiasi pipi Doyoung. Rasanya Doyoung tiba-tiba merasa _insecure_. Doyoung menggigit bibir dan sedikit menjilatinya. Sebagaimana kebiasaannya saat sedang gugup.

"Bagaimana bisa anda mengetahui saya berada disini?" Doyoung menaruh pesanaan Jaehyun.

"Sebelum saya menjawab pertanyaan anda, bisakah Tuan Kim duduk terlebih dahulu? Dan Panggil saya Jaehyun, tak perlu seformal itu, kita sudah tidak dalam sesi wawancara kan?"

Doyoung tersenyum canggung sembari mendudukkan dirinya. "Anda juga tak perlu memanggil saya seformal itu, Tuan Jaehyun." Mata Jaehyun menyorot tajam.

"Cukup Jaehyun, tanpa embel-embel apapun yang mengikutinya."

"Okay, kau bisa memanggilku Doyoung."

"Bukankah namamu Dongyoung?"

"Itu sedikit sulit menyebutnya, jadi kebanyakan orang yang kukenal memanggilku Doyoung." Jaehyun mengangguk mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersandar pada kursi. "Jadi Jaehyun bagaimana kau tau aku disini?"

"Aku disini untuk urusan pekerjaan." Jaehyun melempar senyum menggoda kepada Doyoung. Doyoung merutuk dalam hatinya.

"Maaf, maksud ku bagaimana kau mengetahui aku disini?"

"Aku tak sengaja melihatmu masuk ke belakang, aku tak menyangka kau bekerja disini. Bagimana dengan artikelmu?"

Rasanya sudut pipi Doyoung sedikti berkedut, karena malu. Mengingat pertanyaannya tadi seakan seorang Jung Jaehyun kesini memang untuk menemui dirinya.

"Kupikir baik."

Jaehyun meminum kopinya, namun tatapan tak lepas dari Doyoung.

"Kenapa kau bekerja disini?"

"Apa kau sekarang sedang mencoba mewawancarai aku, Jaehyun?" Jaehyun terkekeh. Dan Doyoung merasakaan seolah sedang banyak lonceng gereja berdentang di sekitarnya.

"Hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Apa itu salah?"

"Tentu tidak." Doyoung segera menggeleng. Rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Bayangkan apa maksud pria tampan ini mengatakan hal klise seperti itu. "Aku bekerja disini untuk mengisi sebagian waktu kosongku. Dan aku bersyukur pemilik toko ini menyediakan _part time job_ bagi orang seperti ku."

"Apa kau memiliki lebih dari satu pekerjaan?"

"Yeah bisa dibilang seperti itu, kau tau? Hidup di ibukota tidak semudah yang orang lain pikirkan. Kau mesti bekerja banting tulang untuk memenuhi konsumsi hidupmu." Doyoung meneguk ludahnya di akhir, tatapan intens Jaehyun seolah berkilat mendengar ceritanya tadi.

"Begitukah?" Congkak, itu nada yang terdengar di telinga Doyoung terucap dari bibir Jaehyun setelah mendengar ucapannya ―curhatannya.

"Apa kau sedang mencoba menyombong Tuan Jung?" Doyoung merengut menatap Jaehyun. Lagi Jaehyun terkekeh. Tangan kananya terulur mencubit pipi kiri Doyoung. Doyoung memukul tangan itu.

"Ku pikir kau orang yang cukup lucu." Jaehyun melepaskan cubitannya. "Well, Doyoung jika kau mau, kau bisa mengisi bagian divisiku yang masih kekurangan orang."

"Apakah itu bisa menjamin hidupku?" Doyoung masih merengut menatap Jaehyun.

"Hanya mencoba menawari." Jaehyun menyerahkan selembar kartu nama pada Doyoung. "Hubungi aku jika kau membutuhkannya."

Jaehyun menyeringai, tidak tersenyum seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Doyoung mengambil kartu yang diserahkan Jaehyun.

"Terimakasih atas tawarannya." Doyoung tersenyum manis. Tanpa menyadari raut Jaehyun yang sempat terpaku padanya.

"Apa kau akan akan segera pergi?"

"Ah ya begitulah. Senang mengenal mu Doyoung." Jaehyun menepuk kepala Doyoung sebelum akhirnya beranjak keluar.

" _Me too_ , Jung Jaehyun."

.

.

.

Langkah Jaehyun seolah menggema, seiring dengan magnet yang menggoda orang-orang sekitarnya untuk terus menatap pria itu. Hingga dirinya berhenti dihadapan seorang pria yang sedang bersandar pada mobil _suv_ merah.

"Sudah selesai?"

Jaehyun mendengus. Memilih untuk memutar langkahnya kesamping mobil. "Jika belum selesai, aku tak akan ada disini Lee Taeyong."

Pria yang dipanggil Lee Taeyong itu tertawa hambar lalu memasuki mobil menyusul Jaehyun yang telah masuk terlebih dahulu tadi.

"Yah setidaknya ini membayar tindakan ku tadi kan?"

"Tidak. Waktuku berbicara akan lebih lama dari ini jika kau tak memaksa bertemu."

" _Sorry, bro_." Taeyong memutar musik dalam mobil mereka. Musik The Corrs mengalun dalam mobil. "Tapi Tumben." Taeyong memutar stir mobil mereka keluar kafe.

"Apanya?"

"Tak biasanya kau bermain lambat seperti ini."

"Heum kurasa dia sedikit berbeda."

"Apa kau tertarik dengannya?"

"Yah semacam itu."

" _Well_ kuharap orang itu bisa mengubah mu Jae."

" _Thanks, brother_." Jaehyun mengukir senyuman tipis dibibir.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Terima kasih banyak telah mampir di chapter kedua dari Project FF JaeDo_

 _Jangan lupa follow,rav, dan reviewnya~_

 _Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya~_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer_ : NCT (c) SM Entertainment**

* * *

 **Masquerade**

* * *

 **Jung Jaehyun x Kim Doyoung**

 **3**

 **Hyeji-Sani**

* * *

"Gila kau, Doyoung!"

Doyoung baru saja menjejakkan kaki di apartemen kecilnya saat suara agak cempreng yang sudah familiar di telinganya sejak enam tahun lalu itu menggema. Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahi, melepas sepatunya dengan tenang. Sepertinya kondisi Ten sudah benar-benar membaik untuk menyambutnya dengan 'hangat' seperti itu.

"Gila, gila. Kau benar-benar menanyakannya? Kau benar-benar menanyakannya?!"

"Apa sih?"

Jam memang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, tapi itu tidak berarti Ten merasa harus mengecilkan suaranya. Doyoung menyingkirkan pemuda berdarah Thailand itu dari hadapannya untuk menuju ke dapur. Dia haus sekali setelah harus berjalan dari kafe tempatnya bekerja sampai ke apartemennya. Lagipula Ten tanpa diminta juga mengekor di belakangnya, menanyakan hal yang sama lagi.

"Kau benar-benar menanyakan hal itu pada Jaehyun? Jung Jaehyun CEO Jung Corp itu?!"

"Satu-satu, Ten." Sela Doyoung. Dia duduk di kursi terdekat untuk meminum segelas air dingin yang baru saja dia ambil. "Pertanyaan yang mana?" tanyanya, setelah menghela napas merasakan dahaganya hilang. Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang dia ajukan tadi, mana mungkin dia mengingatnya satu persatu.

"Kau bertanya apa dia gay!"

Pergerakan Doyoung terhenti saat ingin mengambil segelas air mineral lagi. Oh, sial. Kenapa Ten harus mengingatkannya lagi soal itu. Doyoung dalam hati merutuki Ten sambil mencoba menjawab dengan hati-hati. "Err.. ya? Lalu?"

"Apa kau sudah gila?! Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Johnny tidak akan suka ini."

"Hei, tidak usah bawa Johnny!"

"Kau tahu dia akan mengecek semua video yang terekam. Tanpa terlewat," ujar Ten penuh penekanan dengan gaya yang menyebalkan. Doyoung mendelik, baru menyadari betapa fatalnya itu untuk karirnya. Johnny adalah tipe bos yang perfeksionis dalam urusan pekerjaan, tidak pernah membiarkan satu kesalahanpun lolos. Dia sosok dibalik majalah _Voice_ yang sukses itu.

"Sudah kubilang itu insiden."

Wajah Ten sekarang dihiasi ekspresi aneh yang membuat Doyoung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa?" tanyanya galak, tidak tahan dengan seringai dan tatapan itu.

"Kau tahu apa."

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu." _Tidak mau tahu,_ ujar Doyoung sambil memutari temannya untuk keluar dari dapur mininya. Ten mengekori pemuda kurus itu lagi sampai ke kamarnya.

"Ayolah, Doyoung. Jaehyun bisa saja tertarik padamu!"

"Oh yang benar saja, Ten!"

"Benar! Aku lihat semuanya, videonya."

Doyoung mengerutkan keningnya, berusaha mengingat bagian mana yang membuat temannya ini berpikir Jaehyun akan tertarik padanya. Namun yang kembali ke ingatannya hanyalah senyum mautnya, dan kunjungannya ke kafe tadi sore. Oh, dan juga tawaran pekerjaan untuknya. Dia pasti sudah pergi ribuan meter lagi ke langit kalau Ten tidak mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Kembali ke bumi, Doyoung!"

"Ha?"

"Ish, pasti kau sedang memikirkan senyumnya. Oh astaga, Jaehyun tadi menemuimu di kafe."

Doyoung menoleh cepat. "Yuta bilang padamu ya?" Ten hanya menyeringai lagi dan Doyoung sepertinya tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya. Dengan sembarangan, pemuda itu melempar baju gantinya ke tempat tidur yang di duduki Ten, tidak peduli kalau itu mengenai wajah temannya.

"Dia hanya menawariku pekerjaan."

"Hmm.." Ten menggumam dengan nada menggoda. Doyoung tidak tahan untuk tidak memutarkan matanya, kemudian menutup pintu lemarinya kembali. Tumben sekali pemuda berdarah Thailand itu tidak protes terkena lemparan bajunya.

"Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu, tapi ini jelas-jelas bukan cerita _fifty shades of_ apapun itu yang sudah kau tonton ribuan kali."

"Hmm…"

Kali ini gumamannya lebih panjang dan Doyoung segera menendang tulang keringnya main-main. "Cepat keluar dari kamarku. Aku ingin istirahat!"

"Hmmm….."

Ten tertawa saat Doyoung menggusurnya keluar dari kamarnya. Temannya akan terlibat kisah cinta dengan seorang CEO muda tampan yang kaya raya? Itu sebuah cerita yang dia sukai. Pemuda berdarah Thailand itu optimis sekali dengan teorinya.

"Serius, Ten! Keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga!"

"Baiklah baiklah. Selamat malam, Nona Steele," ujar Ten dengan kedipan sebelum sukses menyelamatkan diri dari tendangan Doyoung. Tawa kerasnya bersatu dengan teriakan kesal Doyoung.

"Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul!"

.

Dua hari berlalu tanpa kabar.

Jaehyun mulai tak sabar. Berulang kali dia sudah tanyakan pada Minkyung, tapi jawabannya tetap sama.

"Tidak ada yang menghubungi saya dengan nama Dongyoung, Pak."

"Baiklah. Silahkan lanjutkan pekerjaan anda, Minkyung-ssi."

"Saya permisi, Pak." Perempuan itu setengah membungkuk sebelum keluar dari ruangan bosnya. Kebingungannya ditelan sendiri, tentang mengapa bosnya sangat menantikan telepon dari seorang jurnalis yang tempo hari mewawancarainya. Bukan tempatnya untuk bertanya. Lagipula, Jaehyun membuat batas jelas antara kehidupan pribadi dengan pekerjaan.

Yang ini, Minkyung asumsikan sebagai urusan pribadi.

 _Harusnya dia memberikan nomor pribadinya. Bukan nomor kantor._

Tapi Minkyung bisa tak acuh dengan itu. Setumpuk permintaan janji dengan CEO Jung Corp menunggu untuk disortir; mana yang akan diterima dan menjadi jadwal Jaehyun di hari mendatang, dan mana yang tidak diterima dan dikirimi balasan minta maaf.

Sementara itu Jaehyun sudah memutari ruangannya sebanyak tiga kali.

Mendapat kontak Doyoung akan semudah dia menjentikkan jari, tapi dia tidak mau. Dia ingin menunggu Doyoung datang padanya. Seklise kedengarannya, Jaehyun hanya memastikan apakah lelaki itu pantas dia kejar atau tidak. CEO muda itu memutari ruangannya sekali lagi sebelum melihat siluet seseorang di depan pintunya.

"Masuklah."

Antisipasi berkembang di hatinya saat orang tersebut membuka pintunya. Harapannya makin tinggi saat melihat kalau orang itu adalah seorang laki-laki. Pintu terbuka sedikit demi sedikit sampai menunjukkan sosok orang itu seutuhnya.

"Kau terlihat kecewa," adalah kata pertama yang diucapkan lelaki itu dengan cengiran lebar khasnya. Jaehyun tidak berekspresi sedikitpun, hanya memperhatikan bagaimana lelaki yang memiliki surai coklat itu mempersilakan dirinya sendiri untuk duduk di salah satu sofa yang tersedia.

"Sedikit. Belum ada telepon darinya."

Lelaki itu menahan tawanya, "Kau ini benar Jung Jaehyun? Sepupuku?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi," jawab Jaehyun malas-malasan. Dia menekan tombol interkom dan meminta dibawakan minuman untuk menjamu tamunya ini. Lee Taeyong, lelaki tadi, masih memasang cengiran lebar yang entah kenapa hari ini sangat mengganggu bagi Jaehyun.

"Ini bukan gayamu sama sekali, Jae. Aku jadi khawatir kau kerasukan atau sejenisnya."

Jaehyun mendengus. "Memangnya gayaku seperti apa?"

"Gerak cepat? Harusnya pemuda itu sudah ada di sampingmu sekarang."

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Jaehyun mulai menjawab. "Sudah kubilang dia berbeda."

"Berbeda atau tidak, dia mungkin tidak tertarik padamu. Lihatlah, sudah dua hari berlalu dan tidak ada kabar darinya."

"Tidak mungkin dia tidak tertarik bekerja di perusahaan ini. Dia bekerja dua pekerjaan sekaligus."

"Nyatanya dia tidak ada."

Pintu ruangan itu diketuk dan masuklah Minkyung membawa nampan. Taeyong berterimakasih pada sekretaris Jaehyun itu dan langsung mencicipi minuman _mixedberry_ itu. Jaehyun tetap tenang di kursinya, mengangguk pada Minkyung yang pamit.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba datang ke kafe itu lagi?"

"Bukankah itu akan terlihat mencurigakan?"

"Mencurigakan apa maksudmu? Memangnya kau benar-benar menginginkan dia sebagai pegawaimu, disini?"

Jaehyun mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu maksudku. Bukankah kau bilang kau tertarik padanya?"

" _Well,_ aku ingin dia datang padaku. Cepat atau lambat, dia akan datang padaku."

Taeyong mendengus.

"Paling besok pagi juga kau akan menghubunginya lebih dulu."

Senyum tipis Jaehyun terlihat dari balik gelas yang di pegangnya. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

.

.

Doyoung menaruh kepalanya di meja, menghela napasnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat dimanakah dia menyimpan selembar kertas pemberian CEO Jung Corp. itu. Teledor sekali dia menyimpan kartu nama itu di saku _apron_ -nya yang kemudian dipakai Yuta keesokan harinya lalu menghilang tanpa jejak.

Memang keajaiban tidak datang dua kali, Jaehyun pun tidak pernah tiba-tiba muncul lagi di kafe tempatnya bekerja. Padahal kalau dia muncul, Doyoung ingin berkata jujur kalau kartu nama pemberiannya hilang dan dia tidak punya cara lain untuk menghubungi Jaehyun.

Masalahnya itu adalah kartu nama pribadi Jung Jaehyun.

Doyoung mengingatnya dengan jelas. Warna keemasan yang mengkilat dengan nama Jung Jaehyun tertera di atasnya, bukan kartu nama Jung Corp yang berwarna _jet black._ Kelabakan Doyoung mencarinya diseluruh sudut kafe. Dapur, meja kasir, sampai apartemen kecilnya dia geledah demi selembar kertas itu. Tapi nihil, satu-satunya kontak Jung Jaehyun yang eksklusif sudah menghilang.

"Doyoung! Aku tidak menggajimu untuk melamun!" seru Johnny, entah darimana datangnya. Doyoung kaget sampai buru-buru duduk tegak, kepalanya hampir membentur monitor komputer di depannya. Ten menahan tawanya, melihat Doyoung berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya.

"Jangan dikagetkan begitu dong, _hyung_." Protes Doyoung pada pria yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu. Johnny tertawa kecil.

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Jung Jaehyun?"

"Bukan." Jawab Doyoung langsung tanpa banyak berpikir. Sayangnya, jawaban yang sangat cepat itu hanya mengonfirmasi kecurigaan Johnny. Dipikir Doyoung bisa membohongi jurnalis senior itu? Pemuda bermarga Kim itu sedikit panik. Johnny tampaknya masih kesal padanya karena pertanyaan tiba-tibanya pada Jaehyun tempo hari.

Bukan salahnya kalau dia penasaran, 'kan?

"Cepat selesaikan artikelmu lalu kau boleh melamunkan CEO tampan itu sepuas hatimu."

"Aku tidak memikirkannya!"

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Ingat _deadline_ nya malam ini."

Johnny mengetuk dahi mulus Doyoung dengan jarinya sebelum pergi meninggalkan mejanya, mengangguk pada Ten yang menyapanya. Jangan salah sangka, meskipun dia tampak galak pada Doyoung, sebenarnya dia sangat peduli pada pegawainya itu. Dan pada semua pegawainya yang lain. Ten langsung mengambil kesempatan untuk menertawakan Doyoung terang-terangan begitu Kepala Redaksi itu menghilang ke ruangannya.

"Ini yang katanya tidak akan tertarik pada Jaehyun,"

"Diamlah, Ten."

Doyoung memasang kembali kacamatanya dan mulai mengerjakan artikelnya yang _stuck_ di halaman dua. Johnny benar, lebih baik dia menjaga pekerjaannya sekarang daripada harus memikirkan kesempatan bekerja di Jung Corp. yang entah benar atau tidak itu. Ten nyengir, menusuk-nusuk tubuh samping Doyoung dengan bolpoin.

"Kau merindukannya 'kan? Iya 'kan? Iya 'kan?" tanya Ten mengganggu dengan tusukan setiap akhir nada tanya. Doyoung menghindar, tubuhnya miring ke samping namun tetap tidak bisa menghindari Ten dan bolpoinnya.

"Merindukan apanya? Bisakah kau diam?!" dengan sekali gerakan Doyoung menarik bolpoin itu dari tangan Ten dan menaruhnya ke sisi mejanya yang lain. Ten terkekeh.

"Galaknya kelinci yang satu ini. Kalau rindu bilang saja, aku tahu."

Doyoung memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukannya. Kenapa juga dia harus merindukan pria dengan senyum menawan yang membekas di hatinya yang dia kenal tiga hari yang lalu itu? Tidak. Tidak masuk akal. Doyoung menggeleng. Dia melanjutkan artikelnya dengan pikiran berputar, dan suara agak cempreng milik Ten yang masih saja menggodanya.

"Jangan mengabaikanku, Doyoung."

Lelaki itu tetap mengetik.

"Doyoung,"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kim Dongyoung."

Nihil. Ten menghela napasnya, mengeluarkan selembar kartu berwarna keemasan itu dari saku kemejanya.

"Padahal aku ingin memberikan ini padamu. Tapi karena aku diabaikan, sebaiknya ini untukku saja." Ujar Ten dengan suara sedih yang dibuat-buat. Doyoung hampir saja mengabaikannya lagi kalau kilatan kartu nama itu tidak tertangkap di ujung matanya, membuatnya buru-buru mengulurkan tangan untuk merebutnya dari Ten.

"Eits," dengan gerakan halus Ten menjauhkan kartu itu dari jangkauan Doyoung. "Jawab dulu pertanyaanku tadi."

"Yang mana?"

"Yang tadi. Apa kau merindukan Jaehyun?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku merindukan pria yang baru kukenal tiga hari hanya untuk wawancara? Memangnya aku kau?"

Ten mendelik. "Memangnya aku merindukan siapa?"

"Cih, pura-pura tidak tahu. Pewaris Jin Group yang kau wawancarai dua bulan lalu? Hmm.. dia Lee Tae—"

"—Jangan disebutkan lagi, terimakasih." Potong Ten sambil membekap mulut Doyoung dengan tangannya. Pemuda bermarga Kim itu melepaskan tangan Ten lalu nyengir lebar.

"Kemarikan kartu namanya."

"Dasar licik." Rutuk Ten akhirnya menyerahkan kartu nama itu juga pada Doyoung. Senyum temannya itu sangat lebar sampai Ten tidak tega menggodanya lagi. Dia tahu betapa sulitnya Doyoung hidup selama ini dan tawaran pekerjaan ini mungkin bisa mengubah hidupnya (jangan lupakan teori _fifty shades of grey_ nya).

"Ingat _deadline_ malam ini."

Senyum Doyoung terhapus, berganti menghiasi wajah Ten. Pemuda berdarah Thailand itu mengedip lalu kembali ke mejanya, meninggalkan Doyoung yang lemas di tempat, mesti berkutat kembali dengan artikelnya. Meski _deadline_ nya malam ini, baginya pukul tiga sore ini karena dia harus bekerja di kafe.

 _Semangat, Kim Dongyoung_.

.

"Apakah Nak Jung tidak akan masuk?"

Pak Yoon bertanya karena sudah sekitar tiga menit mereka sampai di depan kafe _Paradise_ , namun Jaehyun tak kunjung turun, tidak juga melakukan sesuatu dengan ponselnya. Dia hanya melihat ke seberang jalan, dimana kafe berdinding kaca itu berada sambil sesekali menghela napas.

Jaehyun mengecek arlojinya sebelum berkata, "Tidak. Tapi saya akan turun."

CEO muda itu benar-benar turun tak lama kemudian, tapi seperti yang dia bilang sebelumnya, dia tidak masuk ke kafe itu. Ia berjalan sampai depan mobilnya lalu bersandar disana, melipat kedua tangannya. Matanya tak pernah lepas memperhatikan seseorang di seberang sana, di dalam kafe itu.

Pandangannya melunak melihat orang itu tersenyum saat menyapa pelanggan. Tubuh kurusnya membungkuk saat membersihkan meja yang baru saja ditinggalkan seorang wanita berkacamata. Gerakannya sangat cekatan. Senyumnya saat mengantar _dessert_ ke pelanggan membuat Jaehyun tanpa sadar menarik ujung bibirnya juga.

 _Manis_.

Mungkin senyumnya yang membawa Jaehyun ke sini. Mungkin mata besarnya. Mungkin gigi kelincinya. Jaehyun tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu dia hanya meminta Pak Yoon mengantarnya ke sini dan bukannya ke restoran dimana Kyungri meminta untuk bertemu dengannya. Ponselnya yang bergetar terus-menerus di genggamannya tidak dipedulikan, dia hanya terfokus pada satu hal.

Orang itu sedang membersihkan meja untuk yang kesekian kalinya saat ia menyadari sepasang mata memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Jaehyun terdiam, berusaha menyembunyikan senyum tipisnya yang rasanya melebar begitu mata mereka bertemu. Dia tidak tahan melihat orang itu seperti membeku, menyadari keberadaannya disini. Mungkin dia akan dianggap _stalker_ setelah ini, mungkin dia akan dihindari orang itu selamanya.

Tapi kemudian, orang itu tersenyum.

Senyum malu-malu yang hanya bertahan beberapa detik, sebelum dia menyelesaikan acara membersihkan mejanya dan buru-buru pergi darisana.

Jaehyun tertawa kecil melihat aksi itu, menganggap semua tingkahnya lucu. Mungkin dia tidak perlu mencemaskan soal dianggap _stalker_ , tapi dia heran dengan perasaan hangat yang memenuhi dadanya sekarang. Rasanya seperti anak SMA lagi. Entah kapan terakhir kalinya dia merasa seperti ini.

Orang itu tidak terlihat lagi sampai tiga menit kemudian dan Jaehyun memutuskan kalau itu cukup untuk malam ini. Dia masuk kembali dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya, mengundang Pak Yoon untuk menaikkan sebelah alisnya, namun tidak bertanya apapun.

"Kita pulang, Pak."

Tapi melihat ekspresi lembut dan senyum itu di wajah Jaehyun setelah sekian lama, Pak Yoon tersenyum juga.

"Baik, Nak Jung."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

A/N:

Maafkan chapter paling mengecewakan ini. Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai akhir, dan kuharap ff ini tidak akan kehilangan pembaca karena aku .-.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ **NCT (c) SM Entertainment**

* * *

 **Masquerade**

 **Jung Jaehyun x Kim Doyoung**

 **4**

 ** _L3KT (JeonNoona)_**

* * *

"Kemana dia?"

Doyoung menatap keseberang jalan. Tidak ada mobil mewah yang sebelumnya parkir disana. _Jaehyun sudah pergi,_ batinnya. Sedikit merasa kecewa.

"Ehh.. Kenapa aku merasa seperti itu?" Doyoung segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia membuang tatapan ke arah lain, ke sebuah taman yang sepi dan gelap.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Doyoung meloncat kaget mendengar suara yang sangat dekat di telinganya itu. Dengan cepat Doyoung menoleh dan menatap tajam seorang pria Jepang yang menatapnya penasaran.

"Jangan jadi kebiasaan mengagetkan orang lain, Yuta!" Omel Doyoung.

Yuta mencebikkan bibirnya, ia melipat tangan di depan dada,"Tapi kau juga tidak perlu mengomeliku dengan suara tinggi seperti itu!" Yuta balik mengomel lalu pergi masuk ke dalam kafe.

Doyoung mengedikkan bahu kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam Kafe. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat pria sesibuk Jaehyun mau-maunya berdiri didepan mobilnya sendiri sambil menatap ke kafe kecil tempatnya bekerja.

.

.

Jika tidak salah hitung, kira-kira sekitar empat jam yang lalu Doyoung melihat Jaehyun berdiri di depan mobil mahalnya yang selalu menyita perhatian para pejalan kaki.

Sekarang, pria itu kembali terlihat didepan kafe dengan tatapan lurus menatap pada Doyoung. Jaehyun tersenyum padanya, berjalan menyeberangi jalan menuju tempat Doyoung berdiri terpaku memandangi sosok tampan Jaehyun.

"Halo," sapa Jaehyun ketika pria itu berdiri di hadapan Doyoung kurang dari satu meter.

"Y-ya, halo," balas Doyoung agak canggung. Dia kebingungan bahkan hanya untuk membalas sapaan Jaehyun.

"Sepertinya kau sudah selesai bekerja." Mata Jaehyun menatap lekat wajah Doyoung, menelusuri wajah itu tanpa terlewat sedikitpun.

"Oh maaf. Kafe kami sudah tutup. Kau bisa datang lagi besok," sahut Doyoung.

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepala. "Aku ke sini bukan untuk itu," Jaehyun berkata dengan suara rendah. Mata Jaehyun tidak luput melihat gerakan gelisah yang tanpa sadar dilakukan Doyoung.

"Tapi aku ke sini untuk bertemu denganmu, Doyoung," lanjutnya sambil menghapus jarak mereka dengan satu langkah kecil.

"Apa?" Tanya Doyoung, tidak mengerti. Doyoung tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jaehyun, karena pada saat Jaehyun berbicara suara ribut angin berhembus membuat perhatiannya teralihkan.

"Sepertinya akan ada badai malam ini." Jaehyun memandang langit diatasnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

Doyoung menatap ke arah langit ketika dia hampir ketahuan mengamati wajah tampan Jaehyun.

"Y-ya, k-kurasa begitu. S-sebaiknya kita harus segera pul-maksudku pulang kerumah kita masing-masing." Doyoung mengumpat tanpa suara sesaat setelah ia mengoreksi ucapannya sendiri. Doyoung menunduk, terlalu malu bersitatap dengan Jaehyun.

"Kau benar, ayo kita pulang," kata Jaehyun seraya berjalan mendekati Doyoung. Jaehyun menyentuh lengan Doyoung namun segera ditepis Doyoung karena kaget.

Doyoung mendongak, menoleh ke kiri menatap Jaehyun dengan mata membulat lucu.

"A-apa maksudmu Jaehyun?" Tanya Doyoung terbata.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," jawab Jaehyun.

Doyoung bergeser ke kanan, memberi jarak di antara mereka. "Aku bisa naik bus. Lagipula, hujan akan segera turun, kau akan kehujanan jika mengantarku pulang," ujar Doyoung, ia berusaha menolak ajakan Jaehyun sehalus mungkin agar pria itu tidak tersinggung.

Tapi sepertinya Jaehyun tetap bersikeras untuk mengantarkan Doyoung pulang ke apartemennya.

"Aku menggunakan mobil, aku tidak akan kehujanan," kata Jaehyun dengan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya tatkala melihat Doyoung tidak bisa berkata-kata.

 _'Sial! Aku lupa dia ke_ _sini menggunakan mobil.'_

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau kan Doyoung?"

Doyoung tidak memiliki alasan lain untuk menolak ajakan Jaehyun. Otak Doyoung tidak bisa diajak berpikir. Akhirnya, dengan setengah hati Doyoung menerima ajakan Jaehyun pulang bersama.

"Kau tunggu di sini, aku harus mengambil sesuatu di dalam."

"Jangan terlalu lama, aku tidak terlalu suka menunggu," sahut Jaehyun.

Doyoung menganggukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya berputar ke belakang, ia mendesah panjang dan di dalam hati berharap kalau teman satu apartemennya tidak sedang ada di apartemen.

"Semoga saja Ten tidak ada di apartemen. Jika bisa sampai besok," gumam Doyoung seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam kafe, dari bahunya ia melihat Jaehyun tersenyum sambil menatap ke arahnya.

.

.

 ***aku tidak bisa pulang malam ini. Si Johnny sialan itu menambah pekerjaanku. Aku terpaksa lembur. Mungkin aku akan bermalam di** **kantor.* dikirim pukul 09.45 PM.**

Doyoung membaca sederet pesan yang dikirim Ten sambil tersenyum-senyum. Ingin rasanya Doyoung mencium Ten saat ini juga tapi karena mereka sedang berada ditempat berbeda, jadi _y_ _a_ _a_ tidak jadi.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum?" Suara berat dari sampingnya menyadarkan Doyoung bahwa dia tidak sendiri di mobil itu melainkan bersama Jaehyun yang sedang menyetir di tengah hujan lebat.

Doyoung terlalu senang karena Ten tidak ada di apartemen hingga melupakan Jaehyun yang ada bersamanya.

"Aku baru saja mendapat kabar baik," ucapnya, senyum senang terpatri diwajah Doyoung.

Jaehyun melirik sekilas Doyoung. "Boleh aku tahu kabar apa itu?" Tanya Jaehyun, kembali menatap kedepan.

Doyoung menoleh ke samping, dia menggeleng dengan imut. Perlu kalian tahu, Doyoung tidak sadar sedang melakukan hal imut.

"Itu rahasia hehehe." Kemudian kembali menatap ke depan. Doyoung bersenandung kecil, kilatan dari luar jendela tak dihiraukannya. Suara petir menyusul kemudian, sedikit kaget ketika mendengarnya tapi senandung lagu dari belah bibir Doyoung tak berhenti.

"Belok kiri, setelah itu lurus saja," kata Doyoung memberi arahan pada Jaehyun. Jaehyun segera memutar stirnya untuk berbelok. Doyoung menatap takjub pada Jaehyun yang sangat gampang mengendalikan mobilnya ditengah hujan deras.

Doyoung memejamkan mata saat suara petir lagi-lagi berbunyi. Dia barusan melihat kilatan jauh didepan sana. Pemuda itu membayangkan seandainya dialah yang menjadi sasaran sambaran kilatan petir itu, apakah dia masih bisa hidup? Atau mati dengan tubuh hangus terbakar. Oke cukup. Itu bukan hal penting untuk dipikirkan.

Ketika mengarakan pandangan ke luar jendela, dia melihat jalanan tampak gelap. Mobil Jaehyun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Intensitas kecelakaan meningkat jika saat hujan lebat seperti sekarang. Doyoung sudah mewanti-wanti Jaehyun untuk melajukan mobilnya lambat-lambat saja.

Hujan sepertinya akan lama berhenti, batin Doyoung terus menatap ke luar jendela. Dia membaca berita di _handphone_ nya kalau badai memang akan terjadi malam ini. Oke, lebih singkatnya Doyoung sedang mengkhawatirkan Jaehyun. Badai mungkin terjadi sekitar tengah malam, sekarang sudah lewat dari setengah dua belas. Apakah dia harus menahan Jaehyun di apartemennya dulu sampai hujan reda? Atau setidaknya sampai mereka memastikan badai akan benar-benar terjadi malam ini atau tidak. Doyoung tentu masih punya hati, tidak membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Jaehyun.

"Aku merasa seperti sendiri didalam mobil," ucap Jaehyun. Kilat menyambar jauh di samping mobil.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Doyoung. Dia menarik diri dari jendela dan menatap pada Jaehyun.

"Tidak," sahut Jaehyun, senyum tersampir diwajahnya. Doyoung menunduk, wajahnya merona melihat senyum dengan dimple di pipi Jaehyun.

"Apa kita sudah dekat dengan apartemenmu?" Tanya Jaehyun tanpa melihat Doyoung. Doyoung melongokan kepala kedepan, matanya memicing, berusaha melihat di antara guyuran hujan lebat.

"Ya, kau lihat gedung itu." Doyoung menunjuk sebuah gedung yang perlahan-lahan mulai terlihat seiring mobil Jaehyun yang makin mendekat ke sana,"..itu apartemenku," lanjutnya.

"Apa kau tinggal sendiri disana?" Tanya Jaehyun, kali ini dia melirik Doyoung.

Satu tangan masuk ke dalam saku jaketnya, ia mengusap benda persegi nan dingin di dalam sana."Aku tinggal bersama temanku. Aku bukan orang yang cukup mampu menyewa apartemen seorang diri. Kau tahu, hidup di kota itu sangat menyulitkan. Semuanya serba mahal." Doyoung mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku jaket, ia mendengus sebal. Menatap bosan ke jendela.

"Aku harus melakukan dua pekerjaan sekaligus untuk membiayai hidupku disini. Tidak mudah melakukannya, tapi ya tetap harus dilakukan." Doyoung terus melanjutkan keluh-kesahnya tentang tinggal di kota besar yang penuh dengan kesenjangan sosial. Tidak ada keadilan bagi orang miskin. Dan bagi mereka yang kaya keadilan bisa dibeli.

"Jika kau mau, di perusahaanku masih ada tempat kosong yang bisa kau tempati-"

"Ah itu dia! Berhenti berhenti disana Jaehyun. Kita sudah sampai." Doyoung berteriak heboh, menunjuk-nunjuk gedung berukuran sedang didepan sana. Jaehyun memelankan laju mobilnya, ketika sampai di depan apartemen dia menghentikan mobilnya.

Doyoung tidak langsung turun dari mobil. Dia tetap duduk seolah sedang melamun.

Jaehyun melepas _seatbelt_ nya, dia menatap heran Doyoung yang tidak juga bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Doyoung- _ssi_?" Panggil Jaehyun. Doyoung tak bergeming, masih diam seperti patung padahal beberapa saat lalu dia berteriak heboh pada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun memiringkan tubuhnya, menatap wajah samping Doyoung. Tangan Jaehyun memegang kuat stir mobil, menahan tangannya sendiri yang memiliki keinginan untuk menyentuh wajah Doyoung.

"Doyoung- _ssi_ kau bisa mendengarku?"

Doyoung terlonjak kaget saat merasakan tepukan ditangannya. Dia menoleh patah-patah kearah Jaehyun.

"Y-ya?" Tanya Doyoung dengan alis tertaut. Hujan deras membuat suaranya teredam. Petir terus saja berbunyi dengan awalan kilat yang mengerikan.

"Kau tidak keluar?" Tanya Jaehyun, menatap heran Doyoung. Doyoung mengusap tengkuknya, menggigiti bibir bawahnya dengan gugup.

"I-iya k-keluar. A-aku akan-"

"Doyoung- _ssi_.."Doyoung menghentikan usapannya di tengkuk, namun bibirnya tetap ia gigit.

"Bisa kau berhenti menggigit bibirmu seperti itu."

"Huh?"

Doyoung menelengkan kepalanya, menatap Jaehyun bingung. Ucapan Jaehyun sebelumnya bukanlah permintaan melainkan sebuah perintah. Dan Doyoung tidak tahu kenapa dia malah menuruti perintah Jaehyun. Doyoung menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

"Lupakan saja," ucap Jaehyun tiba-tiba, pria itu memasang kembali _seatbelt_ nya. Wajahnya mendadak mengeras, pandangan lurus kedepan.

Doyoung merasakan suasana di sekitarnya berubah. Apa dia telah membuat kesalahan? Apa Jaehyun marah? Kenapa wajahnya seperti menahan kesal?

"Eumm.. Ano Jaehyun.." Doyoung menggigiti bibir bawahnya lagi. Sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya mengutarakan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan Doyoung- _ssi_?"Tanya Jaehyun.

Doyoung mendongak, "bisa kau memanggilku dengan Doyoung saja?"

Jaehyun meliriknya, mata pria itu jatuh pada sepasang bibir Doyoung yang basah. "Baiklah Doyoung. Apalagi?"

"Apalagi? Maksudmu?"

"Wajahmu mengatakan jika kau memiliki sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan padaku."

Oke! Doyoung. Kau baru saja melemparkan pertanyaan bodoh. Dan nada suara Jaehyun yang terdengar sarkastis padamu membenarkan itu.

"Ohh itu.." Mulailah kegugupan Doyoung. Dia melihat ke sana ke mari, berusaha menghindari tatapan mata tajam Jaehyun. Suara petir seolah tidak terdengar, kebisuan di dalam mobil itu membuat Doyoung lebih memilih terperangkap di ruangan dengan Johnny yang memarahinya karena artikel yang dibuatnya belum juga selesai padahal _deadline_ satu jam lagi ketimbang bersama Jaehyun yang setiap kali menatap matanya menimbulkan letupan aneh di dada Doyoung.

"Hujan sepertinya akan lama berhenti," Doyoung memulai, "sangat berbahaya melakukan perjalanan saat ini walaupun menggunakan mobil. Dan juga, sebentar lagi sepertinya akan terjadi badai, mungkin beberapa belas menit lagi."

"Kau mengekhawatirkanku Doyoung?" Ekspresi tak percaya sekilas terlihat di wajah Jaehyun sebelum berganti dengan senyuman lembut yang membuat siapapun terpesona melihatnya tak terkecuali Doyoung.

"Y-ya, aku khawatir," sahut Doyoung, ia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang ia yakini memerah. Ya Tuhan! Kenapa dirinya bertingkah seperti anak gadis yang sedang berhadapan dengan pemuda yang disukainya. Tidak! Doyoung bukan gadis. Dan dia tidak menyukai Jaehyun. Bahkan tidak sedikit pun merasa tertarik pada Jaehyun.

 _'Kau pembohong yang sangat payah Kim Dongyoung'_

Doyoung pura-pura tidak mendengar suara imajiner dalam kepalanya.

 _'Sangat sangat payah bahkan lebih payah dari Ten'_

 _'Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau katakan!'_ Doyoung merasa konyol berbicara dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tapi memang benar kalau dia payah dalam urusan berbohong.

"...kau melamun lagi."

Suara Jaehyun menghentikan suara dikepalanya untuk melempar balasan. Doyoung mengusap telapak tangannya yang basah.

"Jadi, aku menawarkanmu u-untuk mampir d-ditempatku, menunggu di apartemenku sampai hujan reda. T-tapi itupun jika kau mau, a-aku tidak-"

"Tentu saja aku mau," sahut Jaehyun memotong cepat ucapan Doyoung yang belum selesai.

Doyoung menatap tidak percaya pada Jaehyun,"k-kau mau?" Tanya Doyoung. Jaehyun mengangguk dengan senyum senang di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak ada alasan untuk menolak. Lagipula, sekarang masih hujan, jika aku memaksakan diri berkendara maka kecelakaan mungkin saja terjadi."

Doyoung mengangguk mengiyakan. Mengambil posisi duduk paling nyaman di kursi penumpang yang bersisian dengan kursi pengemudi. Jaehyun menyalakan mesin mobilnya lagi, kemudian melajukan mobilnya menuju parkiran gedung apartemen Doyoung.

.

.

Di dalam _lift_ hanya diisi kesunyian. Jaehyun berdiri selangkah di belakang Doyoung sementara pria itu di sisi kanannya sedang asik membalas pesan berisi curhatan Ten tentang betapa cerewetnya Johnny. Ten juga mengatakan kalau kantor terlihat sangat mengerikan saat kilat menyambar dan membuat seluruh ruangan terang dalam sekejap.

 _Ting_

Lift terbuka. Doyoung mendongak, memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket sambil berjalan keluar.

Jaehyun mengikuti di belakang, mata lelaki itu mengamati sekitarnya sebelum menjatuhkan pandangan pada punggung Doyoung. Tangannya tergenggam erat disisi tubuh, pikiran tentang tangannya yang merengkuh bahu Doyoung hampir membuat Jaehyun gila.

"Kita sampai!" Seru Doyoung. Pikiran Jaehyun segera teralihkan. Pandangannya teralih pada pintu berwarna pastel itu.

"Aku bersyukur sebelum kerja di kafe sempat pulang dulu membersihkan apartemen." Jaehyun mengamati gerakan bibir Doyoung ketika mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Pemuda itu bermonolog sendiri. Dia bukan berbicara dengan Jaehyun.

Cklek

Suara pintu terbuka. Doyoung membuka lebar pintu apartemennya. Dia menatap Jaehyun yang hanya berdiri didepan pintu.

"Ayo masuk, di luar dingin." Dan Jaehyun tidak bisa untuk tidak membalas senyuman hangat yang terpatri di wajah Doyoung. Entah ini bisa disebut keberuntungan atau bukan, hari ini Doyoung banyak tersenyum padanya dan Jaehyun menyukai senyum Doyoung.

Satu langkah Jaehyun masuk ke dalam apartemen. Suara indah Doyoung mengalun dekat di samping telinganya.

"Selamat datang di kediaman Ten dan Doyoung. Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

.

.

Doyoung menutup pintu apartemennya setelah Jaehyun masuk, tidak lupa ia mengunci pintu.

"Kau bisa meletakkan sepatumu disana." Doyoung menunjuk rak yang ada didekat dinding. Jaehyun menoleh padanya dan mengangguk, ia pun meletakkan sepatunya di rak.

Doyoung berjalan lebih dulu memasuki ruangan, diikuti Jaehyun yang berjalan hati-hati karena ruangan itu lampunya belum dinyalakan.

Jaehyun tidak tahu di mana posisi Doyoung berada tapi saat tiba-tiba ruangan tempatnya berdiri berubah menjadi terang, ia melihat Doyoung berjalan dari dinding di sudut ruangan dekat sebuah meja kecil.

"Kau bisa duduk dimanapun," kata Doyoung. "Maaf jika tempat tinggalku kecil dan membuatmu kurang nyaman." Doyoung memungut sebuah majalah di lantai dan meletakkannya di laci meja tepat di depan sofa panjang yang ada di ruangan itu.

Doyoung melirik Jaehyun yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Doyoung. Jaehyun mengedipkan matanya, menatap Doyoung sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak ada," jawabnya seraya berjalan menuju sofa yang sering dijadikan Ten tempat tidur kedua ketika ia sedang disibukkan dengan semua artikelnya.

Doyoung mengedikkan bahu, dia melepas jaket yang ia pakai dan menggantungnya ke sebuah gantungan di sudut ruangan. Sekarang hanya tersisa sebuah kaos putih berlengan panjang yang menjadi satu-satunya kain yang menutupi bagian atas tubuh Doyoung. Doyoung menarik kedua lengan bajunya sampai siku. Pria itu tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi Jaehyun mengamatinya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kulit putih leher Doyoung terekpos jelas, bagian tulang selangkanya sedikit terlihat. Dan kemudian, tiba-tiba saja Doyoung terdiam dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

"Aku haus, minuman apa yang kau punya?"

Suara Jaehyun ada tepat disamping telinganya, napas hangat Jaehyun berhembus menyentuh kulit belakang leher Doyoung. Doyoung menurunkan kedua tangannya ke sisi tubuh, menoleh lambat kesamping, mata Doyoung bertemu pandang dengan mata Jaehyun.

"K-k-kau haus?" Tanya Doyoung. Jaehyun menganggukkan kepala tanpa suara. Wajahnya terlihat biasa saja padahal jarak antara dia dan Doyoung sangat dekat, selangkah kecil lagi punggung Doyoung akan bersentuhan dengan dada bidang Jaehyun.

"Kopi?" Doyoung memutar kepalanya ke depan, napasnya hampir habis jika saja Jaehyun tetap mempertahankan posisinya di belakang tubuh Doyoung.

Dari sudut matanya, dia melihat Jaehyun menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku ingin cokelat panas," kata Jaehyun. "Apa ada?"

Doyoung menunduk, surainya bergerak ketika dia mengangguk. "Ya, ada," jawabnya. "Aku akan membuatkannya. Kau duduklah disana lagi."

"Aku ingin ikut denganmu," sahut Jaehyun lagi. Doyoung mengangkat kepalanya, alisnya menyatu erat, memandang bingung pada Jaehyun.

"Aku ikut denganmu ke dapur." Jaehyun memperjelas ucapannya.

"Oh, oke." Sahut Doyoung. Dia pun berjalan menuju dapur dan untuk ketiga kalinya Jaehyun mengikuti Doyoung di belakang, menatap punggung Doyoung tanpa berkedip.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat secangkir cokelat panas dan secangkir teh hijau. Doyoung meletakkan dua gelas itu di atas nampan yang sudah terdapat satu toples _cookies_ cokelat, kemudian membawa nampan hitam itu ke meja makan di mana Jaehyun duduk sambil sibuk dengan _hanphone_ nya.

Mata Doyoung menatap jas hitam mahal Jaehyun yang tersampir di kursi kosong di samping pria itu. Kemudian mata Doyoung beralih pada si pemilik jas. Doyoung mengedip-ngedipkan matanya melihat lengan berotot Jaehyun di balik kemeja putih yang ia kenakan. Cepat-cepat dia menatap ke arah lain, sebelum si empunya sadar sedang dipandangi.

Jaehyun mendongak dari layar ponselnya saat mencium bau harum cokelat. Dia menatap tangan yang mengulurkan secangkir _hot chocolate_ padanya. Jaehyun meletakkan ponsel di meja dan menyambut hot chocolate yang diberikan Doyoung.

"Sepertinya ini enak." Jaehyun memegang cangkir berisi cokelat itu dengan kedua tangannya, menghirup aroma manis yang menguar.

Di seberang meja. Doyoung mati-matian menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dengan mengangkat tinggi gelas ditangannya. Doyoung entah kenapa merasa senang mendengar cokelat buatannya dipuji oleh Jaehyun.

Doyoung terus menatap Jaehyun, menunggu reaksi pria itu setelah meminum cokelat buatannya. Samar-samar Doyoung mendengar suara ribut hujan diluar sana. Ah! Sepertinya badai memang sedang terjadi. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Jaehyun? Bagaimana pria itu pulang? Waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Seandainya Jaehyun pulang sekitar dua atau tiga jam lagi atau setelah badai reda, apa itu tidak terlalu kemalaman? Seingat Doyoung, daerah tempatnya tinggal juga cukup berbahaya, jika sudah memasuki lewat jam satu malam. Preman dan anak gangster sering berkeliaran di sekitar wilayah apartemen.

Apa Doyoung harus meminta Jaehyun menginap di apartemennya?

 _'Tidak tidak tidak!'_

Doyoung cepat-cepat menggeleng, menolak keras opini yang muncul di pikirannya. Lagipula, tidak ada kamar kosong yang bisa ditempati Jaehyun. Mustahil Doyoung meminta Jaehyun tidur di kamar Ten. Pria Thailand itu _overprotektif_ sekali terhadap kamarnya. Ten melarang siapapun memasuki kamarnya tanpa izin darinya. Dan juga kamar Ten sedang terkunci. Tidak ada cara membuka pintu kamar itu selain didobrak.

Doyoung membuang nafas lelah, matanya terpejam menghirup harum teh hijau kesukaannya. Masa dia harus menyuruh Jaehyun tidur di sofa ruang tamu? Tidakkah itu terdengar seolah Doyoung kurang menghormati tamunya. Bagaimana jika Doyoung yang tidur di sofa dan Jaehyun tidur dikamarnya? Ohh! Ide yang bagus! Tak apa untuk semalam saja Doyoung tidur di sofa. Sekali-kali menjadi Ten yang hampir setiap malam tidur di sofa karena terlalu malas berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Eumm.. Jaehyun," panggil Doyoung, ia menurunkan cangkirnya dari depan wajah. Menunggu pria tampan itu meresponnya.

"Ya, kenapa?" balas Jaehyun, menatap lembut pada Doyoung. "Aku hampir mengira kau patung karena tidak bergerak daritadi." Sebuah tawa kecil keluar dari belah bibir Jaehyun.

Wajah Doyoung merona malu, dia diam-diam merutuk pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia selalu kepergok melamun oleh Jaehyun. Hari ini Doyoung terlalu sering mela-

"Hei jangan melamun," ucap Jaehyun lagi. "Sesuatu bisa saja merasuki tubuhmu jika kau melamun lagi," lLanjutnya dengan nada bercanda.

"Aku tidak melamun!" Seru Doyoung, menyangkal tuduhan Jaehyun.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jaehyun dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Aku sudah beberapa kali melihatmu melamun hari ini," sambungnya dengan senyuman jahil.

Bibir Doyoung menekuk ke bawah, ekspresi cemberut tampil di wajahnya. Doyoung membuang muka ke arah lain. Dengan sedikit kesal dia meraih toples _cookies_ yang tak tersentuh itu. Membuka penutupnya, mencomot satu _cookies_ dan memakannya langsung. Remahan _cookies_ yang dikunyah Doyoung berjatuhan ke meja. Jaehyun tersenyum geli melihat tingkah lucu pria di depannya itu. Doyoung terus melahap cookies di dalam toples, dua, tiga, sampai enam _cookies_ habis dimakannya hingga menyisakan setengah ruang kosong di dalam toples barulah Doyoung berhenti dan mendesah lelah. Saat sedang kesal, _mood_ makan Doyoung bertambah, jika saja rahangnya tidak lelah mengunyah maka _cookies_ di dalam toples itu bisa habis dimakan Doyoung. Doyoung membersihkan remahan _cookies_ di sekitar bibirnya dengan tisu yang ia ambil dari kotak tisu di tengah meja. Sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Jaehyun menahan tawa melihat tingkahnya.

"Kau lucu," suara Jaehyun.

Mata Doyoung bergerak menatap Jaehyun. Lingkaran mata Doyoung membesar dalam hitungan setengah detik sebelum mengecil lagi bersamaan dengan munculnya rona merah di kedua sisi pipinya.

Ya Tuhan! Doyoung baru saja menghancurkan _image_ nya sendiri di hadapan Jaehyun.

"Saat kesal kau seperti anak kecil," ujar Jaehyun dengan kekehannya. "Aku jadi ingin tahu sebenarnya usiamu itu berapa Doyoung? Kenapa kau lebih mirip anak kecil ketimbang orang dewasa."

"Usiaku 28 tahun. Perlu kau tahu, aku bukan anak kecil," sahut doyoung kesal. Dia membuang muka ke arah lain, malas melihat wajah Jaehyun. Lebih tepatnya, dia sedang menyelamatkan diri dari rasa malu lainnya.

"Kau lebih tua setahun dariku? Sungguh?" Tanya Jaehyun tidak percaya.

Doyoung memutar matanya, "apa aku harus memperlihatkan kartu identitasku agar kau percaya, Jaehyun- _ssi_?" Tanya Doyoung balik.

Jaehyun mencoba meredakan tawanya, dia menggelengkan kepala. "Kurasa itu tidak perlu. Aku percaya dengan ucapanmu," katanya.

Doyoung melipat tangan di depan dada seraya mengangguk."Baguslah," sahutnya.

Kemudian tidak ada percakapan lagi. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Selama satu menit penuh hanya dihabiskan dalam kesunyian, sampai suara dering ponsel Jaehyun berbunyi memecah keheningan di sekitar mereka.

Sebuah panggilan dari sekretaris cantik bernama Minkyung. Jaehyun meraih ponselnya, melirik Doyoung untuk izin mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Doyoung menganggukkan kepalanya pada Jaehyun. Sesaat kemudian, pria tampan itu sudah beranjak menjauh dari kursi yang ia duduki.

Jaehyun kembali lagi setelah dua menit. Pria itu tidak duduk ditempatnya tadi, melainkan mengambil jasnya dan memasangnya ke tubuhnya kembali.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang," ujar Jaehyun sambil mengancingi kancing jasnya.

Doyoung bangkit berdiri. "Tapi di luar masih hujan. Kau bisa menga-"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menerobos hujan lebat seperti malam ini," potong Jaehyun cepat, pria itu menatap lembut Doyoung, memberikan tatapan menenangkan yang sayangnya tidak digubris Doyoung.

"Menginaplah disini, Jaehyun-ah."

Suara memohon Doyoung jelas sangat menarik perhatian Jaehyun. Pria tampan itu lekas menatap Doyoung, melupakan niatannya yang ingin mengetik sebuah pesan untuk seseorang.

Doyoung meremas kedua tangannya yang basah dan dingin di sisi tubuhnya. Doyoung tidak tahu kenapa kalimat itu yang meluncur dari mulutnya, dia tidak memikirkannya, yang ia pikirkan hanya tentang keselamatan pria tampan dengan jabatan CEO itu.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" Jaehyun bertanya dengan nada menuntut. Pria itu memasukkan _hanphone_ nya ke dalam saku jas, memandang Doyoung dengan mata menyipit.

"Menginaplah disini," ulang Doyoung. "A-aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi di saat badai seperti sekarang. Sesuatu mungkin saja akan terjadi, aku mungkin tidak bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri untuk tidak gelisah kalau kau tetap memaksa pulang saat ini. Jadi..." Doyoung menarik napasnya, matanya terpejam sedetik kemudian terbuka, menubrukkan iris matanya pada sepasang mata Jaehyun. "Aku mohon padamu untuk tetap di sini hingga besok pagi."

Dan Jaehyun, tidak bisa mengindahkan permintaan Doyoung. Jaehyun menganggukkan kepalanya pada Doyoung. Melepas kembali jasnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menginap," kata Jaehyun, bibir Jaehyun tertarik keatas membentuk lengkungan senyum yang membuat Doyoung segera membuang muka kearah lain dengan wajah merona.

.

.

Doyoung membenarkan kerah piyama yang ia pakai. Wajah Doyoung nampak lelah dan terlihat sedikit frutasi. Sepuluh menit lalu, dia baru saja selesai berdebat dengan Jaehyun. Doyoung baru saja mengetahui sifat buruk Jaehyun, yaitu keras kepala. Saat Doyoung mengatakan pada Jaehyun kalau pria itu bisa tidur di kamarnya, di atas kasur sempit Doyoung sedangkan Doyoung sendiri akan tidur di luar, di atas sofa di depan televisi. Doyoung sempat mengira Jaehyun akan mengiyakan ucapannya tapi ternyata pria itu menolak tegas ucapan Doyoung. Dia malah menawarkan diri kalau dia saja yang tidur di sofa dan Doyoung tidur di kamar. Karena Doyoung juga keras kepala, dia menolak tawaran Jaehyun, akhirnya perdebatan yang menghabiskan waktu hampir setengah jam pun terjadi. Doyoung yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya mengkahiri perdebatan. Mereka berdua memutuskan sama-sama tidur dikamar, diatas kasur sempit yang seharusnya hanya untuk satu orang itu.

"Haaa..." Doyoung membuang napas, menoleh ke belakang. Jaehyun sudah tidur dengan posisi miring membelakanginya. Agar mereka berdua muat dalam satu ranjang, terpaksa Jaehyun dan Doyoung tidur menyamping. Doyoung berdoa semoga besok dia tidak sakit pinggang karena tidak bisa mengubah posisi tubuhnya.

Doyoung pun membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi punggung Jaehyun.

"Selamat tidur, Jaehyun," ucapnya sebelum memejamkan mata, dan beberapa saat kemudian suara dengkuran halus terdengar menandakan Doyoung berhasil sampai di alam mimpi.

.

.

Doyoung hampir mengira kejadian semalam hanyalah mimpi jika saja matanya tidak melihat pada sebuah jas yang tergantung di kursi kerjanya. Jas mahal seperti itu jelas bukan miliknya. Jadi, kejadian semalam memang terjadi. Kalau begitu dimana Jaehyun sekarang berada?

Doyoung mengusap cepat wajahnya, bangkit dari atas kasur, kemudian sedikit melakukan peregangan. Doyoung bersyukur karena tidak mengalami sakit pinggang pagi ini.

Selesai berolahraga kecil, Doyoung berjalan keluar kamar. Mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling ruangan ―mencari keberadaan Jaehyun. Kaki Doyoung bergerak menuju dapur, berhenti di depan kulkas. Membuka salah satu pintunya. Erangan keluar dari bibir Doyoung melihat _freezer_ nya kosong-melompong. Tidak ada makanan apapun, selain beberapa botol air dingin dan sebutir telur ayam. Doyoung baru ingat kalau dia maupun Ten belum berbelanja bahan makanan.

"Apa aku harus berbelanja sekarang?" Monolog Doyoung sambil memasang ekspresi berpikir. Telinga Doyoung mendengar suara air dari arah kamar mandi. Doyoung menjetikkan jarinya. "Aku harus berbelanja," ujarnya. Kemudian ia melesat ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian tanpa perlu mandi.

.

.

Doyoung menahan napas, dua kantung besar belanjaan dari supermarket 24 jam hampir jatuh dari tangannya saat Doyoung membaca pesan yang terkirim ke _hanphone_ nya lima menit lalu.

 ***Doyoung kau dirumah? Aku dalam perjalanan pulang. Ingat, jangan kunci pintunya!***

Doyoung ingin menjerit keras setelah membaca pesan dari Ten. Tapi Doyoung tahu tidak ada waktu untuk menjerit. Doyoung pun dengan tergesa memasukkan _hanphone_ ke dalam saku _hoodie_ nya, dengan terburu dia mencegat taksi yang lewat dan langsung mengucapkan alamat apartemennya kepada sopir taksi sesaat setelah masuk kedalam taksi.

Doyoung menunggu gelisah di dalam _lift_ , kenapa _lift_ gedung apartemennya jadi lambat sekali naik!? _Shit_! Doyoung bisa gila kalau _lift_ tidak juga naik.

 _Ting_

Doyoung langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju kamar apartemennya begitu pintu terbuka. Belanjaan di dalam kantong besar di tangannya melonjak-lonjak mengikuti lari Doyoung.

Doyoung memutar knop pintu yang tidak terkunci. Masuk kedalam tanpa mengucapkan permisi. Dia bergegas melepas sepatunya saat melihat sepatu Ten tersusun rapi di sebelah kakinya.

"TEN!" Teriak Doyoung, mencari keberadaan pria Thailand itu.

"Yakss! Jangan berteriak. Ini bukan dihutan," sahut Ten dari arah ruang tamu.

Doyoung berlari menuju Ten. Menatap Ten dengan mata besarnya yang membola, napas yang terengah-engah.

Ten memiringkan kepala, satu tangannya berkacak pinggang sedang tangan lainnya memegang sebuah map yang entah apa isinya.

"Apa kau tadi berlari saat pulang huh?" Tanya Ten dengan alis berkerut.

Tubuh Doyoung merosot ke bawah, dia berjongkok, pegangannya pada dua kantong plastik terlepas. Doyoung menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas tangan di atas lutut, dan berteriak tanpa suara, merapalkan semua umpatan yang dia tahu sebelum kembali berdiri dan menatap Ten yang memandanginya dengan ekspresi heran.

"Kapan kau sampai?" Tanya Doyoung, berusaha bersikap biasa saja. Dia tidak mau ketahuan tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Ten tidak langsung menjawab. Pria seumuran Doyoung itu memincingkan mata. Ten mencium sesuatu yang aneh dari gelagat Doyoung.

"A-apa?" Tanya Doyoung, risih dipandangi terus menerus oleh temannya itu.

Ten mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada," ucapnya. "Tapi... Kau harus tahu sesuatu Doyoung!" Tiba - tiba saja wajah curiga Ten berubah menjadi wajah ibu-ibu tukang gosip yang mendapat bahan gosipan baru.

Doyoung mengeryitkan alis melihat kelakuan ajaib temannya itu. Tapi syukurkan Ten tidak menaruh curiga padanya. Dengan pura-pura penasaran, Doyoung menyahuti ucapan Ten, "Sepertinya kau baru saja mendengar kabar bahagia hmm?" Doyoung tentu tahu apa maksud dari ucapannya sendiri. Kabar bahagia yang dimaksud bukanlah arti sebenarnya. Kabar bahagia bagi Ten sama dengan kabar buruk bagi orang lain.

"Aku kan semalam memberitahumu tentang betapa cerewetnya Johnny. Kau tahu apa alasan kenapa dia jadi cerewet sekali?" Ten menatap Doyoung dengan antusias. Sebagai teman yang baik, Doyoung berakting kalau dia juga antusias dengan cerita Ten.

"Ya. Lalu?"

Ten menarik tangan Doyoung mendekat. Mereka berdua duduk disofa.

"Jadi, semalaman _full_ aku tidak tidur hanya untuk mendengarkan curhatan Johnny tentang istrinya yang kabur dari rumah.."

"Apa? Kabur? Lagi?" Tanya Doyoung menyela. "Seingatku Hansol _hyung_ juga kabur minggu lalu," lanjutnya.

"Iya, karena itu. Johnny terlihat galau sekali," tambah Ten, memasang ekspresi prihatin yang minta ditampar. "Dan Johnny tidak tahu istrinya kabur ke mana. Sudah dua hari istrinya tidak pulang. Aku merasa kasihan sekali padanya." Ten cekikikan sendiri membayangkan wajah merana bosnya itu.

"Wahhh, Hebat! Aku tidak menyadari ternyata selama dua hari ini Johnny sedang dalam masa galau." Doyoung mengangguk-nganggukkan kepala, seolah takjub akan suatu fakta yang baru diketahuinya.

"Sayang sekali Johnny tidak mengatakan alasan apa sampai istrinya kabur kali ini huh!" Ten mendengus kesal tapi hanya sesaat sebelum dia tertawa lagi. "Tapi ohh aku sudah puas mendengar semuanya! Nanti setelah pulang kerja aku akan menceritakan semuanya."

"Tenie, mau taruhan denganku?" Kata Doyoung tiba-tiba.

Ten menoleh kemudian bertanya, "Taruhan apa?"

"Menurutmu kabur ke mana istrinya Johnny?"

Ten menaikkan satu alisnya, berpikir. "Kerumah orang tuanya?"

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya," jawab Ten. "Kalau menurutmu di mana?"

Doyoung menyeringai. "Aku menebak Hansol _hyung_ kabur ke rumah Taeil _hyung_."

"Mereka kan sahabat. Mungkin saja dia disana," tambah Doyoung. "Nah.. Jika jawabanku benar kau harus memberikan gajimu untuk mentraktirku makan daging~"

"Yaa! Taruhan macam apa itu!? Aku kerja susah-payah hanya untuk memberikan gajiku padamu?!" Ten menaikkan alisnya tinggi, menatap iritasi pada Doyoung. "Tidak, tidak, tidak, terima kasih!"

"Yaa.. Padahal jika jawabanmu yang benar kau bisa minta apapun padaku." Doyoung memasang ekspresi sedihnya. Beranjak bangun, ketika dia akan membungkuk mengambil kantong belanjaan tiba - tiba saja Ten menarik tangannya.

"Aku terima taruhannya. Aku menang, aku bisa minta apapun darimu tanpa terkecuali?"

Doyoung menganguk,"Yapss."

"Kita _deal_ _._ " Kemudian keduanya berjabat tangan.

.

.

Doyoung menyeka sebulir keringat dari pelipisnya. Doyoung membuang napas berat. Bahunya yang terasa berat sudah lebih ringan setelah Ten pergi dari apartemen. Beruntung sekali, Ten sedang sibuk dengan artikelnya, jadi Ten tidak harus berlama-lama diapartemen dan tahu tentang Jaehyun yang ada di apartemen.

Doyoung mengeluarkan belanjaan dari dalam kantong satu-persatu. Suara pintu terbuka hampir membuat Doyoung jantungan, mengira kalau Tenlah yang datang lagi. Ternyata yang terbuka adalah pintu kamarnya. Jaehyun keluar dari kamar Doyoung dengan penampilan seperti semalam. Jas miliknya membalut pas tubuhnya. Doyoung tersenyum pada Jaehyun. Pria tampan itu membalas senyumnya.

"Aku mendengar keributan tadi," kata Jaehyun setelah berada cukup dekat dengan Doyoung.

Doyoung kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengeluarkan belanjaan dari kantong plastik.

"Temanku tadi pulang," ujar Doyoung. "Tapi setelah itu dia pergi lagi."

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin berkenalan dengan temanmu. Dari yang kudengar, sepertinya dia lebih banyak bicara daripada kau, Doyoung."

Doyoung tertawa, "Ten memang cerewet. Tapi seharusnya kau bersyukur tidak bertemu dengannya. Sebagai informasi, seharusnya yang mewawancaraimu saat itu adalah Ten tapi karena dia sakit terpaksa aku yang menggantikannya."

"Untuk itu juga aku akan berterima kasih pada temanmu," sahut Jaehyun, tangan terlipat di depan dada, matanya mengamati apa yang dilakukan Doyoung. "Berterima kasih, karena dia sakit, maka aku bisa bertemu denganmu saat itu."

Tangan Doyoung yang akan mengeluarkan sekotak susu terhenti. Doyoung menggigit bibirnya, menahan rona merah yang sayangnya tetap muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang." Ucapan Jaehyun membuat Doyoung mendongak.

"Kau mau pergi?" Tanya Doyoung.

"Sepertinya kau tidak rela aku pergi. Kau ingin aku tetap disini?"

"T-tidak. B-bukan itu maksudku." Doyoung menoleh ke arah lain, tidak ingin wajahnya yang semerah tomat terlihat Jaehyun.

"Aku ingin tetap disini," kata Jaehyun. "Tapi tidak bisa. Aku memiliki urusan penting yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan. Mungkin lain kali aku akan mampir kesini," Jaehyun menambahkan seraya mengangkat bahu. Pria itu menurunkan tangannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke depan," Doyoung menatapnya. Tersenyum tipis. Jaehyun tidak tahu apakah dia hanya salah lihat atau salah mengartikan tatapan Doyoung yang seolah tak rela dia pergi.

"Terima kasih," ucap Jaehyun, dan untuk terakhir kalinya Jaehyun mengikuti Doyoung di belakang pria itu.

 _'Sepertinya aku memang tertarik denganmu Doyoung.'_

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

A/N: _Maaf yaa, kalau chapter ini melenceng dari chapter" sebelumnya atau karakter Jh dan Dy jdi OOC ._. Maaf banget chapter ini mengecewakan dan kayanya kepanjangan dan ngebosenin. Astaga maafkan aku! Semoga gak ada reader ff ini yang ilang setelah membaca chapter 4._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer_ : NCT (c) SM Entertainment**

* * *

 **Masquerade**

* * *

 **Jung Jaehyun x Kim Doyoung**

 **5**

 **pandagame**

* * *

"Apakah telingamu hanya pajangan, Jung Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun seolah tersentak saat nada sarkasme mengalun dingin di telinganya. Sedikit berdecak, Jaehyun menatap Taeyong yang balik menatapnya tajam. _Hell yeah,_ jika bukan karena seorang Lee Taeyong yang berniat membuka banyak rahasianya pada Sang _Eomma_ , dia takkan sudi mendengarkan _meeting_ berkedok curhat ini.

"Lee Taeyong-ssi, kau bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan banyak _yeoja_ atau _namja_ di luar sana, tapi untuk mendapatkan satu _namja tsundere_ saja kau tak sanggup? Oh, apa kabar si cantik pemilik _café_ itu?"

Sebenarnya curhat pada seorang Jung Jaehyun yang _playboy_ dan tidak pernah serius itu tidak berguna, tapi ini semua berkat Kim Doyoung yang satu apartemen dengan seseorang bernama Ten, dan bekerja di _café_ milik seorang _namja_ bernama Yuta.

Apa namanya kalau bukan takdir?

Taeyong punya kesempatan. Oh, dia memang selalu punya kesempatan, tapi semua tampak tak berguna karena tunangannya itu, untung saja _yeoja_ Park itu akan berakhir, baik reputasi maupun keluarganya, secepatnya. Tapi masalahnya hanya satu dan tampak sepele. Dia punya dua _crush_.

 _Damn!_ Kenapa pilihan selalu ada?

"Jika penggelapan pajak yang dilakukan _yeoja_ itu terbukti, toh kita bisa menjebloskannya ke penjara, tapi kau malah mengamati dua _namja_ itu dari kejauhan terus. Siapa yang bermain lambat sekarang?" Terkutuklah Jaehyun dan sifat pendendamnya itu.

"Perkembangan pesat, Jaehyun-ah?" tanya Taeyong yang sebenanrnya penasaran dengan tatapan tak menyenangkan Jaehyun dari awal dan senyum -uhuk- mesum -uhuk- yang dia keluarkan jika menyangkut Doyoung. "Sudah kukatakan, cepat atau lambat dia akan jatuh ke pelukanku."

"Omong kosong apa ini, Jaehyun-ah?"

Jaehyun menatap tajam seorang _namja_ manis yang mmbuka pintu ruangan Taeyong dengan santai, tapi matanya melebar saat sesosok _namja_ lainnya masuk dengan langkah anggun. " _Eomma_?"

Tatapan Sang _Eomma_ yang tadinya lembut mulai menajam. "Apa lagi yang kau lakukan, anak nakal?"

.

.

"Hoi, hoi! Aku menggajimu untuk bekerja, bukan melamun!"

Doyoung hanya meringis saat kata-kata bernada keras itu menerpa telinganya. Ten hanya terkikik sementara Sicheng sudah tertawa lebar.

Kesehariannya kembali dimulai dengan _freelance_ di tempat Johnny. Semuanya biasa saja, sih. Sicheng yang bolak-balik kuliah-kantor, Ten masih mengerjakan _deadline_ -nya -yang dimajukan- dengan terkantuk-kantuk, dan dirinya yang masih membantu Ten dengan tambahan upah -kalau tidak ada upah dia sudah pulang dari tadi-.

Tapi satu yang tidak biasa adalah, Doyoung yang kini terlalu banyak bengong.

Sebenarnya semenjak pertemuannya dengan Si Pengusaha Sukses Jung Jaehyun, Doyoung sudah sering melamun. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Tatapannya tidak sekosong itu, kali ini lebih ke malu?

"Doyoung-ah, sudahlah! Kalau begini pekerjaanku malah bertambah,"

Doyoung menatap Ten dengan tatapan tajam yang tidak cocok dengan mata besarnya.

"Aih~ _kyeopta_ ," kata Mina gemas. Dia bahkan memutar kursinya dan mencubit pipi Si _Bunny_.

"AWWW! APPO!"

"PARK MINA!"

"Aye, _Captain_ ~"

Sebenarnya kalau suasana hati Johnny baik, dia pasti turut mengejek Doyoung. Ini semua karena masalah rumah tangga mereka yang rumit dan tidak jelas. Maksudnya, ayolah, Johnny memeluk Ten saja bisa menjadi perdebatan tiga jam _non-stop_. Kalau begitu kan para bawahan yang kena getahnya.

Nasib menjadi bawahan.

"Hei, hei Doyoung hyung!" panggil Sicheng agak berbisik. Johnny yang dari tadi memelototi mereka kini pergi karena teleponnya berdering, mungkin dari Hansol. Doyoung menoleh malas ke arah Sicheng yang wajahnya secerah lampu 30 _watt_. " _Waeyo_ , Sicheng?"

Sicheng menatapnya antusias sebelum bertanya, "Sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Jung Jaehyun?"

Doyoung bahkan nyaris menjatuhkan cangkir kopi yang akan dia minum. " _What_?"

"Benar, benar! Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Si Presdir Tampan nan kaya itu?" sahut Ten dengan mata berbinar yang tidak singkron dengan mata pandanya. Doyoung ternganga sebelum menjawab diplomatis, "Kami hanya teman." Jawaban yang membuat kedua orang itu memicingkan matanya. "Eeei~"

"Sicheng, Sicheng! Kau tahu Doyoung sering melamun kan? Kau tahu kalau Doyoung sedang jatuh cinta kan?" tanya Ten menggebu-gebu. Sicheng yang idiot mengangguk antusias dengan tatapan polos. "Itu semua karena presdir Jung Jaehyun-ssi kan?"

"Tepat!" kata Ten seolah memberi _applause_ untuk anak SD yang berhasil menjawab pertanyaan gurunya. "Sicheng memang hebat!" lanjut Ten. Sicheng cengengesan, sebodolah dengan Johnny nanti. "Hei, hei! Menurutmu apa Doyoung sudah melakukan 'itu' dan menjadi _sugar baby_ Jaehyun?" tanya Ten dengan imajinasi 18+ yang membuat mata dan mulut Doyoung menganga lebar.

"HAH?!"

"Bisa jadi sih, jadi Doyoung hyung bakal keluar dong? Kan penghasilannya sudah terjamin."

"Iyalah Sicheng! Oh, dia pasti pindah ke mansion Jung yang ulala besar itu! Hah, aku pasti tidak akan merindukanmu, teman satu apartemen."

"Hee~Doyoung hyung hebat juga, ini semua berkat Ten Hyung yang sakit, sih."

"Benar, Doyoung-ah! Kau harus berterimakasih padaku nanti!"

"Oh ya, apa kalian sudah mencoba ******?"

"YA!" teriak Doyoung yang mulai sakit kepala dengan obrolan tak bermutu dan bersifat dewasa dari Ten dan Sicheng. Baru dia akan membuka mulut lagi saat Johnny dengan wajah kusut kembali ke ruangannya di sebelah mereka.

BRAK!

Dengan membanting pintu tentunya.

" _Ige mwoya_?" tanya Nayeon saat menatap kertas yang membuat Johnny makin pusing. Sang sekretaris melebarkan matanya, apa-apaan ini?

"Sejak kapan perusahaan kita ditekan karena kesalahan pemberitaan?"

.

.

Jaehyun menatap datar kertas di hadapannya. Sang Eomma menatapnya dengan tajam, mata doe yang menawan itu kini berkilat marah. "Apa lagi ini, Jaehyun-ah?"

"Bukan apa-apa, _Eomma_." Yang terpenting bagi Jaehyun adalah menenangkan Sang _Eomma_ , urusan berita itu nanti saja. "Hanya isu, bagaimana bisa _eomma_ percaya begitu saja pada kabar burung seperti ini?"

BRAK!

"Kau bilang ini kabar burung?! Kalau begitu katakan pada _eomma_ , kemarin kau ke mana?" tanya Sang _Eomma_. Jaehyun hanya merutuki Taeyong, ya dia pasti yang memberitahu _eomma_ -nya. Oh, jangan lupakan peran si _namja_ manis di sebelah _eomma_ -nya.

"Eunwoo, jangan sok polos dan bantu _hyung_ mu!"

Eunwoo -si _namja_ manis- hanya tersenyum manis. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dibantu dari _hyung_ yang memang sudah salah."

"Ck, adik kembar menyusahkan!"

"Kakak kembar tidak tahu diri!"

"YA!"

Jaehyun dan Eunwoo hanya terdiam sambil merutuk dengan pelan. _Eomma_ mereka galak sekali, sih. "Kenapa anak-anakku menyusahkan, sih?" gumam Sang _Eomma_ lelah. Taeyong yang sudah berinisiatif menghibur, mendekati nyonya Jung itu. "Jaejoong _Ahjussi_ , Jaehyun pasti khilaf. Khilaf yang disengaja,"

Sialan kau, Lee Taeyong.

" _Ne_ , _ne_. _Ahjussi_ selalu tahu, sifat _playboy_ -nya pasti dari Yunho! Eunwoo masih polos, ah jangan sampai darah _playboy_ Yunho menurun juga padanya," kata Jaejoong dengan wajah lelah. Dia baru saja tiba dari Jepang dan disuguhi berita semacam ini, membuat kepalanya semakin pusing saja.

"Itu badai, _Eomma_. _E_ _omma_ masa mau anak tersayangnya tersapu badai," kata Jaehyun dengan sedikit _aegyo_ yang membuat Taeyong menyernyit jijik. Jaejoong hanya berdiri dari kursi kebesaran Taeyong -ingat, mereka masih di perusahaan Taeyong- dan berjalan anggun ke arah Jaehyun. Kemudian dia menyunggingkan senyum menawan ala Kim Jaejoong.

"AWWWW!"

Tidak lupa menjewer Jaehyun dengan sekuat tenaga. Dia memang _uke_ , tapi tenaga dari ototnya tak bisa diremehkan.

Eunwoo tertawa kecil sembari mereka menyaksikan kejadian memalukan itu, lumayan untuk _blackmail_ nanti. Sementara Taeyong melirik berita yang Jaejoong bawa dari tadi, penasaran juga dengan beritanya.

'Presdir dari Jung Corporation Memiliki _Namjachingu_? Rumor _Gay_ selama ini Benar?!'

Taeyong melebarkan matanya saat melihat nama majalah itu. Majalah Voice.

'Bukankah majalah Voice punya sistem sensor yang ketat? Atau-'

" _Eomma_! _Jeongmal Mianhae_ ~" kata Jaehyun mulai merengek. Jaejoong tetap menjewer Jaehyun dengan kekuatan penuh. "AWW! APPO!" pekiknya yang tidak menyurutkan semangat Jaejoong.

"Apa ini anak nakal?! Kau mau menjatuhkan nama baik majalah yang akan menjadi kolega kita? Apa maumu hah?!"

Jaehyun yakin, Eunwoo-lah dalang Jaejoong bisa tahu masalah ini. Jaehyun selalu tahu, Minkyung bisa menanganinya dengan baik dan yang tahu ketertarikan Jaehyun pada Doyoung hanya-

" _Eomma_ tidak mau tahu! Apapun yang kau lakukan, jangan merusak hubungan _eomma_ dengan kolega _eomma_!"

-Taeyong dan Eunwoo. Maklum, Eunwoo memang selalu mengawasi Jaehyun atas perintah _eomma_ mereka. Menyebalkan!

" _Eomma_ , aku bisa memperbaikinya, janji deh,"

"Apa yang kau incar, anak nakal?"

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil. "Seseorang yang akan menjadi menantu eomma"

Jaejoong memelintir telinga Jaehyun dengan keras. "AWWW EOMMA!"

"Berapa kali kau mengatakan hal itu anak nakal? Berapa kali kau berganti-ganti pasangan?"

Taeyong dan Eunwoo hanya menatap datar mereka berdua. "Jaehyun akan kehilangan wibawa-nya kalau ada _eomma_ ," kata Eunwoo berusaha memecah es di antaranya dan Taeyong. Taeyong melirik Eunwoo yang menatap adegan kekerasan-dalam-keluarga itu dengan puas. " _Ne_ , kuharap Jaehyun bisa berhenti jadi _playboy_ ," kata Taeyong bersungguh-sungguh. Hei, dia lelah juga kalau bersama Si _Playboy_ yang skandalnya selalu ditutupi hanya karena dia punya kuasa. Eunwoo menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kau juga bermain lambat, _Hyung_."

"Huh?" Taeyong tidak pernah bisa meremehkan jaringan informasi dari seorang Jung Eunwoo.

"Mau kubantu? Si Pemilik _C_ _afé_ atau Si Wartawan, kau bisa mendapatkan keduanya."

"Tidak, terima kasih."

.

.

"Doyoung-ah?"

Doyoung menatap Yuta dengan tatapan bertanya sementara Yuta menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

Yuta sudah mendengar ceritanya, kalau tidak salah majalah tempat Doyoung bekerja dituduh membuat berita palsu. Presdir Jung sendiri akan mengklarifikasinya besok, tapi akibat berita ini saham mereka menjadi turun.

Jika terbukti majalah Voice membuat berita palsu, mereka bisa dibubarkan, ditutup dan kosakata lain yang berarti _'out of bussiness'_. Inti lainnya, ratusan pekerja juga akan di-phk dan ini berita buruk bagi Doyoung. Karena hal itu, Doyoung tampak murung dan berbeda dengan bengong-karena-cintanya itu.

Kalau tahu begini, mending dia memanggil Kun saja. Doyoung tidak seproduktif biasanya.

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang, Doyoung-ah," kata Yuta prihatin, baik pada kondisi Doyoung maupun gelas yang sedang dicucinya. Kalau jatuh kan bisa mengurangi inventorinya, yang berarti mengurangi kas karena dia harus membeli yang baru.

Kling!

Entah orang mana yang datang ke _café_ jam sembilan malam, yang pasti Yuta merutukinya.

"Doyoung-ah, kalau sudah selesai pulang ya," kata Yuta lugas. Doyoung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia punya pemikiran soal 'kenapa majalah tempatnya bekerja bisa seperti ini'

Pertama, majalah dengan artikel tanpa sensor itu bukan kebiasaan Johnny. Johnny tidak akan mengangkat tema yang dianggap tabu bagi sebagian besar orang Korea Selatan sebagai _trending topic_. Pasti ada orang yang memaksa atau ada editor di majalah Voice yang mengeluarkan berita seperti ini.

Kedua, Doyoung memang baru satu tahun bekerja di sana, tapi dia tahu siapa saja yang punya 'kepentingan' jika ada perusahaan yang jelek namanya. Doyoung cukup jeli dan hal ini menjadi keunggulannya sebagai wartawan. Tapi Doyoung punya firasat perkiraan ini salah, jadi ada satu perkiraan yang agak aneh tapi cukup masuk akal.

Ini adalah kali pertamanya mewawancarai seorang presdir, dan kenapa narasumber yang satu ini masuk terlalu dalam ke kehidupannya?

Doyoung belum yakin, tapi apa Jaehyun yang melakukan ini? Tapi untuk apa? Apapun alasan pelakunya, dia sudah membuatnya dan teman-temannya kehilangan pekerjaan!

Doyoung tidak bisa membiarkan ini, dia ingat Sicheng yang bekerja dan tinggal sendiri di Seoul demi pendidikannya. Dia bisa luntang-lantung di jalan. Adik kecil itu

Yuta pergi ke luar untuk melayani pelanggan yang tadi masuk, meninggalkan Doyoung yang masih termenung. Meninggalkan Si _Bunny_ yang akhirnya mengambil suatu keputusan.

Doyoung menaruh gelas yang tadi dia cuci dan melap tangannya. Ponsel dan sebuah kartu nama. Dia memegang erat sebelum menekan nomor yang ada.

Tutt.. Tutt..

Ceklek

" _Yobeoseyo_? Jaehyun-ssi?"

 _"Ah, Doyoung? Ada apa? Kenapa menelpon begitu malam_ _?_ "

Bagaiman bisa dia tetap tenang? Doyoung tidak suka ini.

"Anu,"

Sial, Jung Jaehyun. Kau membuat Doyoung begitu marah, kesal dan rindu di saat bersamaan.

"Aku Bisakah aku bekerja di perusahaanmu?"

Doyoung akan mencari celah dan menukan kelemahan Jaehyun. Jika kelemahannya adalah cinta-

 _"Ah, kau bisa datang ke perusahaan jam 10. Oke, Doyoung?"_

-Doyoung akan coba memanfaatkannya.

"Ah baik, _gamsaha_ _b_ _nida_ Jaehyun-ssi"

Cklek

Doyoung entah kenapa terengah, seperti sedang berlari _sprint_ dengan sekuat tenaga.

Perasaan apa ini? Benci atau?

Doyoung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Dia harus pulang dan beristirahat, besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

PRANG!

Doyoung yang mendengar suara gelas pecah dari arah _café_ langsung membuka pintu penghubung bagian karyawan dan _café_.

"Yuta? Taeyong-ssi?"

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

Hello, it's pandagame. Sebelumnya, maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan dan kurang jaedo momentnya. Oh, tolong jangan lempari panda kalau chapter ini pendek, ide panda menguap soalnya(?)

Terima kasih pada para reader dan yang udah review, walau panda dan author sebelumnya gak bales kalian. Tapi kami pasti baca kok. Oh ya, jangan lupa review okehhh.

Arigatou minna-san!

-Pandagame-


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**_ **: NCT (c) SM Entertainment**

* * *

 **Masquerade**

* * *

 **Jung Jaehyun x Kim Doyoung**

 **6**

 **El Lavender**

* * *

"Yuta? Taeyong- _ssi_?

Doyoung mengamati dua orang yang sedang berhadapan dengan piring pecah di depan mereka. Yuta berjongkok dan membersihkan pecahan piring tersebut.

"Aku bantu." Taeyong ikut berjongkok untuk membersihkan pecahan piring tersebut.

"Tidak usah Taeyong- _ssi,_ kau duduk saja di bangkumu." Ujar Yuta datar, Si Keras Kepala Lee Taeyong tidak mendengarkannya dan tetap membantunya hingga-

"AWWW!"

-pecahan piring tersebut mengenai tangannya. Yuta hanya menatap jengkel kepada pemuda di depannya itu.

"Sudah aku katakan jika tidak usah, kau sangat keras kepala Taeyong- _ssi_. Ini lah akibatnya-" Yuta membersihkan sisa pecahan piring tersebut sebelum mengenai orang lain.

"Doyoung- _ah_ , bisa tolong kau ambilkan kotak P3K? Kita harus mengobati tangan Si Tuan Keras Kepala ini." Doyoung yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan Yuta dan Taeyong bergegas mengambil apa yang disuruh oleh atasannya itu.

Doyoung hanya heran, sejak kapan Yuta kenal dengan seorang Lee Taeyong yang merupakan pewaris dari Jin Grup? Dan dari interaksi yang dilihatnya, mereka bukanlah dua orang yang baru saja kenal, bahkan Doyoung berpikir ada yang berbeda dari tatapan Taeyong kepada Yuta.

Doyoung memberikan kotak tersebut kepada Yuta, "Terimakasih Doyoung- _ah_ , sekarang kau boleh pulang." Ujar Yuta yang langsung membersihkan tangan Taeyong dari darah yang terus mengalir dan juga mencabut pecahan piring di tangannya.

"Tapi aku masih belum menyelesaikan piring-piring itu, Yuta." Doyoung merasa tidak enak jika ia pulang begitu saja tanpa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Sudahlah tak apa, aku yang akan melanjutkannya." Yuta tersenyum meyakinkan Doyoung, ia tahu jika Doyoung lebih baik betistirahat dari pada melanjutkan pekerjaannya di sini yang tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah yang sedang dihadapinya.

Kling!

"Yuta, apa Doyoung sudah boleh pul-" Seorang pemuda manis yang baru saja memasuki _café_ menghentikan ucapan dan langkahnya setelah melihat apa yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Ah, maaf mengganggu. Doyoungie, aku tunggu di luar." Ten langsung pergi ke luar begitu saja.

Doyoung tahu sahabatnya itu pastilah terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Doyoung pamit kepada Yuta dan Taeyong sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka menuju lokernya, ia tidak ingin sahabatnya itu menunggu terlalu lama.

"Ck! Seharusnya ini semua tidak terjadi." Yuta menatap tajam kepada Taeyong yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja.

Disisi lain Ten sedang merenung menunggu Doyoung di depan _café_ , belum cukup kesedihannya dengan kabar yang menimpa tempat ia bekerja sekarang kesedihannya bertambah dengan melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi saat ia memasuki _café_. Ia tak menyangka jika Yuta sedang berpegangan tangan dengan orang yang selalu diceritakannya kepada Yuta terlebih lagi orang tersebut adalah orang yang disukainya.

"Tidak baik jika seorang _namja_ manis sepertimu melamun sendirian di sini." Ten menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Jaehyun- _ssi_?" Tanyanya bingung, apakah benar yang sedang dilihatnya saat ini adalah seorang Jung Jaehyun.

"Bukan, aku kembarannya. Namaku Jung Eunwoo." Ucap pemuda itu tersenyum manis kepada Ten.

"Kembaran? Aku kira Jung Jaehyun- _ssi_ adalah anak tunggal." Ten akui jika pria di sampingnya ini tidak kalah tampan dengan Jung Jaehyun, bahkan sama. Tentu saja karena mereka kembar.

"Hahaha... Semua orang memang berkata seperti itu. Aku tidaklah sepopuler _hyung_ ku dan aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, aku menikmati hidup yang seperti ini." Ucap pemuda itu bersandar ke bangku yang sedang ia duduki.

"Ah, maafkan aku." Ten merasa bersalah berkata seperti itu kepada pemuda yang bernama Eunwoo ini.

"Tak apa, wajar jika kau tak tahu karena selama ini aku menempuh pendidikan di luar negeri dan mengurus perusahaan milik _Appa_ di sana. Aku baru saja kembali beberapa bulan yang lalu." Ten menyimak cerita pemuda itu.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat _namja_ manis sepertimu bersedih?" Lanjut Eunwoo dengan senyuman mautnya, Ten merona dengan apa yang didengarnya dan dilihatnya.

"A-ah, bukan apa-apa dan panggil saja aku Ten. Terlalu aneh mendengarmu memanggilku _namja_ manis."

"Kenyataannya memang seperti itu." Ten tidak kuat dengan semua perkataan Eunwoo yang lebih mirip seperti gombalan itu.

"Ah sudahlah, terima kasih sudah membuat _mood_ ku kembali baik Eunwoo- _ssi_. Senang berkenalan denganmu, aku pergi dulu." Ten berpamitan kepada Eunwoo setelah melihat Doyoung yang akan keluar dari _café_. Eunwoo melihat kepergian mereka dengan senyum yang masih tersisa di wajahnya.

"Ayo kita pulang." Tak berapa lama kemudian, Taeyong datang mengajak Eunwoo untuk pulang. Pemuda itu memang bersikeras untuk ikut setelah tahu kemana tujuan Taeyong, alasannya karena ingin melihat pemuda incaran sang kakak dan juga si pemilik _café_.

Tetapi takdir juga mempertemukannya dengan seorang pemuda manis incaran dari seorang Lee Taeyong.

" _Hyung_ , sepertinya kau harus memutuskan siapa yang akan kau pilih." Taeyong hanya berdecak mendengar perkataan Eunwoo.

.

.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku tidak tahu mengapa hal seperti ini menimpa perusahaan kita, dan juga kenapa artikel itu bisa tersebar begitu saja? Bukankah majalah dengan artikel tanpa sensor itu bukan kebiasaan Johnny?" Ten mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya, saat ini mereka sedang berada di jalan menuju apartemen.

"Ten, firasatku mengatakan ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Jung Jaehyun."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Ten tidak mengerti dengan perkataan sahabatnya itu, bukankah sahabatnya ini mulai tertarik dengan Jung Jaehyun dan mengapa pula ia menyalahkannya.

"Ya, firasatku mengatakan jika dia dalang dibalik semua ini." Ucap Doyoung dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kita tidak punya bukti, lagipula kita tidak bisa menyalahkannya begitu saja."

"Aku tidak tahu apa tujuannya melakukan semua ini, yang jelas aku tidak suka dengan caranya-" Ten dapat melihat kilatan amarah di mata sahabatnya.

"Besok pagi aku akan menemuinya." Lanjut Doyoung.

"Hei, hei! Jangan mencari masalah. Untuk apa kau menemuinya?" Ten tidak ingin sahabatnya mendapatkan masalah baru.

"Tenanglah, aku hanya berkata padanya jika aku ingin bekerja di perusahaannya dan dia menyuruhku untuk datang besok pagi." Kini mereka sedang berada di sebuah supermarket yang tidak jauh dengan apartemen tempat mereka tinggal, membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk mengisi kulkas mereka.

"Kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk bekerja di Jung Corp?" Tanya Ten kembali, saat ini mereka tengah memilih beberapa bahan makanan.

"Ya, dan aku ingin tahu apa sebenarnya motif seorang Jung Jaehyun dibalik semua ini." Mereka membayar semua barang yang dibeli sebelum kembali ke apartemen.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju apartemen yang mereka tempati.

"Tenie, Apa kau cemburu?" Ten menghentikan langkahnya yang membuat Doyoung juga menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yuta dan Taeyong- _ssi_ -"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya." Ten melanjutkan jalannya. Doyoung menghembuskan napasnya, seharusnya ia tidak membicarakan tentang itu sekarang dan membuat _mood_ sahabatnya menjadi buruk kembali.

.

.

Pagi ini Doyoung memutuskan untuk mampir ke majalah Voice terlebih dahulu, Ten sudah berada di sana sejak pagi karena Johnny menyuruh sahabatnya itu untuk datang pagi-pagi sekali, begitu pula dengan Sicheng.

"Hansol _hyung_?" Doyoung yang berada di depan gedung bertemu dengan istri atasannya yang sedang melamun.

"Ternyata benar kau adalah Hansol _hyung_. Kenapa tidak masuk _hyung_? Johnny pasti akan senang melihatmu?" Lanjut Doyoung.

Hansol hanya menggeleng, "Tidak Doyoung- _ah_ , aku takut Johnny memarahiku." Ia menunduk menggenggam sebuah tas kecil yang Doyoung yakini berisi makanan untuk Johnny.

"Percayalah, dia tidak akan memarahimu _hyung_. Kau tahu, _mood_ Johnny sedang buruk akhir-akhir ini setelah kau kabur dari rumah _hyung_. Itu artinya dia merindukanmu." Doyoung tersenyum lembut untuk meyakinkan Hansol.

Hansol akhirnya percaya dengan perkataan Doyoung, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Siapa yang membuat berita sampah macam ini?! Bukankah aku sudah menyuruh untuk mengeditnya?! Apa salah satu diantara kalian melakukan hal ini?! Jawab aku!" Johnny melemparkan majalah yang dibawanya. Semua karyawan hanya diam, tidak ada yang berani angkat bicara jika atasan mereka sedang mengamuk seperti sekarang.

"Kemana pula perginya Doyoung, bukankah dia yang mewawancarai si Pewaris Jung Corp itu?! Hancur sudah reputasi majalah Voice." Johnny masih berteriak kepada karyawannya.

"John,"

Suara ini.

Johnny menoleh ke sumber suara, ia melihat sang istri sedang berdiri bersama dengan Doyoung di sana. Ia tidak percaya apakah yang dilihatnya nyata ataukah hanya ilusi semata.

"Hansol? Kau kah itu?" Johnny menghampiri istrinya. Hansol mengangguk, membiarkan suaminya meraba wajahnya karena masih belum percaya.

Karyawan yang lain hanya menghembuskan napas mereka lega melihat kehadiran istri dari Sang Atasan yang bisa menjinakkannya.

"Kenapa kau marah-marah kepada mereka John?" Tanya Hansol mengerjap lucu.

"Perusahaan sedang dalam masalah Sayang. Selama ini kau kemana saja? Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana." Johnny menatap sendu istrinya.

"Aku di rumah orangtuaku, aku kesal kepadamu John, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang dan menyuruh mereka untuk berbohong jika kau mencariku."

"Maafkan aku, mari bicara di ruanganku." Johnny mengajak istrinya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Berjanjilah jika kau tidak akan memarahi keryawanmu seperti itu lagi, kau sangat menyeramkan John." Perkataan Hansol sukses membuat semua karyawan di situ menahan tawa mereka.

"Johnny, hari ini aku ijin tidak bekerja." Sela Doyoung sebelum Johnny dan Hansol menghilang di balik pintu.

"Terserah kau saja." Sepertinya kedatangan Hansol membuat _mood_ atasan mereka menjadi baik.

"Huh~ kau menyelamatkan kami Doyoung- _ah_." Ujar Nayoung.

"Benar, jika saja kau membawa Hansol _hyung_ tidak tepat waktu maka habislah kita." Sicheng mengelus dadanya.

" _Hyung_ , kau mau kemana dengan berpakaian seperti itu?" Tanya Sicheng kembali.

"Aku ingin pergi ke Jung Corp."

"Wah Doyoung _hyung_ ingin menghampiri Si Presdir Tampan Nan Kaya itu ya?" Mata Sicheng berbinar jika mambahas tentang hubungan Doyoung dengan Jung Jaehyun.

"Tepat sekali Sicheng~ hahaha" Timpal Ten, Doyoung hanya memelototinya.

"Doyoungie, aku menang." Ten menyeringai kepada Doyoung.

"Hah, apa maksudmu Ten?" Doyoung sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksud sahabatnya itu.

"Taruhan, kau tidak lupa dengan tahuran kita, kan? Hansol _hyung_ bilang dia kabur ke rumah orang tuanya."

Doyoung menepuk keningnya, mengapa ia bisa lupa dengan taruhan yang mereka buat. Ia hanya menghela napas kasar, kali ini ia pasrah dengan apa yang akan diminta oleh Ten lagi pula ia telah kalah dengan tarurah yang ia buat sendiri.

"Baiklah, apa maumu?" Ujarnya pasrah.

"Aku ingin kau menanyakan kepada Yuta, dari mana dan sejak kapan Yuta kenal dengan Lee Taeyong?" Doyoung yang mendengar itu hanya mengernyit, ia kira sahabatnya akan meminta yang aneh-aneh kepadanya. Ternyata sahabatnya itu penasaran dengan hubungan Yuta dan Lee Taeyong.

Doyoung tidak berani bertanya apa-apa lagi kepada Ten, ia hanya menyanggupi permintaan sahabatnya itu. Mungkin setelah selesai dari Jung Corp Doyoung akan mampir ke _café_ sebentar.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa semuanya, semoga Hansol hyung benar-benar bisa menjinakkan Johnny." Doyoung berpamitan kepada rekan kerjanya di majalah Voice. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menuju Jung Corp menggunakan taksi.

.

.

"Hahaha... Itulah akibatnya jika seorang _playboy_ sepertimu tidak menentukan pilihan dengan cepat. Bagaimana rasanya terjebak dalam situasi seperti itu? Sangat menyenangkan?" Jaehyun masih terus tertawa setelah mendengarkan cerita dari Taeyong bahwa ia bertemu dengan kedua _crush_ nya secara bersamaan.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di Jung Corp. Jaehyun terkejut melihat Taeyong yang tadi memasuki ruangannya dengan tangan kirinya yang diperban dan pemuda itu menceritakan semuanya kepada Jaehyun mengapa tangannya bisa seperti itu.

"Diamlah Jung!" Taeyong melemparkan bola _baseball_ di tangannya kepada Jaehyun.

"Lagi pula, untuk apa kau malam-malam ke _café_ itu? Apa kau merindukan Si Pemilik _Café_? Bukankah kau bercerita jika ia selalu menjaga jarak denganmu?" Taeyong mendengus mendengar perkataan Jaehyun.

"Ya, aku merindukannya. Kau puas! Aku tidak tahu jika pemuda Thailand itu juga akan datang. Dan memang benar jika pemuda Jepang itu menjaga jarak denganku selama dua bulan ini, padahal sebelumnya kami baik-baik saja dan kau tahu bahkan semalam dia selalu berkata sengit kepadaku." Taeyong menghembuskan napasnya.

"Makanya _hyung_ , kau harus memilih satu di antara mereka." Eunwoo berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Hei bocah, sejak kapan kau di sini?" Ujar Jaehyun kepada adiknya.

"Sejak Taeyong _hyung_ bercerita jika ia merindukan Si Pemilik _Café_." Eunwoo mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah Taeyong.

"Hei bocah, untuk apa semalam kau ikut Taeyong ke café itu?"

" _Hyung_ , mengapa kau selalu memanggilku bocah? Jika aku bocah kau apa? Kita ini kembar _hyung_ , kita berasal dari sel telur yang sama, kita berbagi ruang di rahim _eomma_. Jadi berhenti memanggilku bocah _hyung_." Jaehyun dan Taeyong hanya memutar matanya jika Eunwoo sudah mulai dengan ceramahnya.

"Ya ya ya~ sekali lagi, untuk apa kau ikut dengan Taeyong ke _café_ adikku yang manis~" Jaehyun ingin muntah memanggil Eunwoo seperti itu.

"Tentu saja aku ingin melihat calon kakak iparku dan juga melihat si pemilik _café_ , tapi aku diberi bonus bertemu dengan _namja_ mungil yang manis itu. Taeyong _hyung_ berikan dia untukku."

Tok tok tok!

Suara pintu menghentikan pembicaraan mereka.

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu. Tuan Jung, Kim Dongyoung sudah datang." Ujar Minkyung.

"Baiklah Minkyung- _ssi_ , suruh dia masuk sebentar lagi." Ujar Jaehyun kepada sekretarisnya itu.

"Baiklah, saya akan menyampaikannya Tuan." Sekretarisnya menghilang di balik pintu.

"Kalian pergilah, jangan menggangguku. Sudah aku katakan cepat atau lambat ia akan jatuh ke pelukanku." Jaehyun menyeringai.

"Hahaha! Jangan senang dulu Jung Jaehyun- _ssi_ yang terhormat, belum tentu ia mau kepadamu setelah apa yang kau perbuat." Taeyong bangkit dari duduknya dan akan meninggalkan ruangan Jaehyun, diikuti oleh Eunwoo di belakangnya.

"Semangat _hyung_ ~" Eunwoo menyemangati kakak kembarnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tok tok tok!

Jaehyun mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu dengan Doyoung, bahkan ia memastikan dirinya benar-benar rapi dan cukup tampan untuk membuat seorang Kim Doyoung terpesona.

Jaehyun mempersilahkan Doyoung untuk masuk. Pemuda itu menggunakan kemeja berwarna _peach_ yang menambah kesan imut dan manis di wajahnya.

Jaehyun berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan ekspresi wajahnya untuk tidak tersenyum, entah kenapa saat ini dia merasa sangat bahagia melihat pemuda _bunny_ di hadapannya itu. Padahal mereka baru satu hari tidak bertemu, tetapi Jaehyun tidak bisa menahan rasa rindu terhadap pemuda itu.

"Ehem! Jadi Doyoung- _ssi_ , kau telah memutuskan untuk bekerja di perusahaanku?" Jaehyun menutup laptopnya yang ia gunakan untuk berpura-pura sibuk.

'Sial, kenapa dia manis sekali! Tahan dirimu Jung.'

"Ya, jika tawaran itu masih berlaku, Jaehyun- _ssi_." Doyoung menatap Jaehyun penuh percaya diri, ia menyingkirkan perasaan gugup, malu, serta rindunya kepada pemuda itu mengingat kasus yang menimpa majalah Voice.

"Tentu saja. Jika kau mau, kau bisa menjadi sekretaris pribadiku. Waktu yang kita miliki semakin banyak." Ujar Jaehyun menyeringai kepada Doyoung.

"Bagaimana dengan Minkyung- _ssi_? Tidak, terima kasih. Aku lebih suka memulai dari bawah." Doyoung tidak tahu apa tujuan pemuda itu menjadikannya sebagai sekretaris pribadinya, yang pasti ia menolaknya.

"Aku bisa memecatnya. Baiklah kau diterima, kau bisa bekerja mulai besok." Jaehyun mendengus karena ia tidak berhasil membujuk pemuda yang diincarnya itu.

"Sebenarnya ada tujuan lain mengapa aku menemuimu-" Ucap Doyoung yang membuat Jaehyun tertarik.

Jaehyun melihat ada yang berbeda dari Doyoung. Doyoung yang ini berbeda dengan Doyoung yang mengajaknya untuk menginap kemarin lusa.

"Apa kau dalang di balik semua ini? Mengapa kau menyebarkan berita seperti itu, padahal kami tidak akan menerbitkan artikel itu tanpa sensor terlebih dahulu. Bukankah itu berita palsu?!" Tanya Doyoung _to the point,_ hilang sudah tata krama yang dimilikinya karena terbawa emosi. Jaehyun yang mendengar itu sedikit terkejut.

'Sudah ketahuan ternyata, dia boleh juga.'

"Instingmu tepat sekali Doyoung- _ssi_ , dan berita itu benar adanya. Kau sendiri yang bertanya apa aku _gay_? Dan jawabannya adalah benar. Ya aku seorang _gay_." Jaehyun kembali menyeringai.

'Sialan, jadi benar dia pelakunya.'

"Mengapa kau lakukan itu Jaehyun- _ssi_? Kau membuat perusahaan itu terkena masalah dan membuat teman-temanku kehilangan pekerjaannya, mengapa?"

"Tenanglah Doyoung- _ssi_ , aku bisa memperbaiki semuanya. Aku punya kuasa, dengan uang semua masalah dapat teratasi. Tetapi aku memiliki satu syarat untukmu." Doyoung mengepalkan tangannya mendengar penyataan Jaehyun yang menurutnya sangat memuakkan. Pemuda itu seenaknya saja memanfaatkan kekuasaan dan juga uangnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Jadilah kekasih kontrakku."

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

Hai hai~ El Lavender di sini~ Maaf chapter ini mengecewakan, banyak typo, Jaedo momentnya sedikit sekali, updatenya ngaret, ceritanya semakin aneh. Maaf kalau Doyoung sikapnya berubah banget ke Jae x'D Maaf kalau ceritanya juga gak nyambung sama chap sebelumnya T.T Maaf beribu maaf~ *bow*

Terimakasih buat readers dan reviewers ff ini, maaf kami tidak membalas review kalian satu per satu. Semoga chapter ini gak bikin readersnya lari(?) xD

Siders? Review please~~~


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer_ : NCT (c) SM Entertainment**

* * *

 **Masquerade**

* * *

 **Jung Jaehyun x Kim Doyoung**

 **7**

 **aspartam**

* * *

 _"Apa itu?"_

 _"Jadilah kekasih kontrakku."_ _  
_.

Tangan Doyoung gatal ingin mengorek telinganya sendiri. Sayang itu perlakuan kurang pantas untuk dilakukan saat ini. Tapi kata-kata Jaehyun barusan terdengar janggal. Pasti dia salah dengar, 'kan? "Maaf?" Doyoung pun meminta pria di hadapannya untuk mengulangi pernyataannya.

"Kau mendengarku." Sedangkan Jaehyun justru menjawab dengan tegas, dengan senyum penuh wibawa yang biasanya membuat hati perempuan manapun meleleh.

Doyoung menggeleng kecil sambil tertawa hambar. "Yang kudengar soal kekasih kontrak atau semacamnya. Hahaha, pasti ada yang salah dengan―"

"Kau mendengarkannya dengan baik. Aku memang memintamu jadi kekasihku."

Mata Doyoung membulat sempurna tidak percaya. Yang benar saja? Sungguh, beberapa hari terakhir belakangan memang ia sedang kasmaran. Merasa secara relatif dekat dengan seorang pewaris Jung _Corp_. yang terkenal tampan itu. Digoda oleh rekan-rekan kerjanya dan ia tak bisa mengelak. Doyoung sepatutnya sedang berbunga-bunga sekarang diminta menjadi kekasih dari seorang Jung Jaehyun.  
Jika saja pria itu tidak menambahkan kata kontrak di belakang kata kekasih. Jika saja pria itu tidak menganggap remeh dengan bermain-main dengan majalah tempatnya bekerja. Dibanding merasa berbunga-bunga, Doyoung sedang menahan emosinya yang meledak-ledak sekarang. Kekasih kontrak? Ohoho, Doyoung merasa diperlakukan bagai barang sewaan. Apalagi setelah reputasi majalah tempat ia dan puluhan rekannya mencari nafkah sedang dipertaruhkan. "Jangan bercanda," tutur Doyoung dengan nada geram. Kalau ia ingat ini bukan soal masalahnya pribadi, Doyoung sudah membanting meja yang memberi jarak di antara keduanya.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku sangat serius." Jung Jaehyun itu justru menuturkan dengan santai, masih dengan senyum yang sama. "Tidak ada ruginya untukmu, kan?"

Doyoung menghirup napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan emosinya. "Memang, tapi boleh aku bertanya? Kalau begitu apa untungnya kontrak ini untukmu?"

"Tentu saja ada untungnya. Apa aku perlu memberitahumu?"

Doyoung mengepalkan tangannya kuat supaya tidak kelepasan berkata kasar.

Lain halnya dengan pria yang satu lagi, Jaehyun jelas menyadari ketidaksukaan Doyoung terhadap tingkahnya. Jaehyun tahu, ia salah langkah. Jaehyun tidak pula menyesalinya. Sudah berapa kali ia katakan? Kim Dongyoung itu spesial. Untuk mendapatkannya perlu cara yang spesial pula.

"Tentu saja perlu. Kalau tidak, bukankah wajar jika aku menolak tawaran ini karena menganggapnya sebagai kontrak yang berat sebelah?" Doyoung akhirnya kembali menyuarakan dirinya setelah merasa berhasil menyembunyikan emosinya.

Jaehyun tersenyum miring. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Memutari meja dan memposisikan diri di belakang Doyoung. Pemuda dengan fisik mirip kelinci itu sendiri enggan mengikuti ke mana sosok jangkung itu melangkah, meski dapat merasakan Jaehyun kini berada di belakangnya dan menunduk. Napas Jaehyun bahkan menerpa tengkuknya membuat bulu kuduk Doyoung berdiri. "Keuntungannya bagiku, aku semakin dekat dengan sesuatu istimewa yang kuincar." Jaehyun mengucapkannya dengan nada berbisik. Memberi kesan suara bariton itu semakin sensual.

Doyoung meneguk salivanya sendiri. Bukankah ia begitu marah pada Jung Jaehyun tadi? Kenapa sekarang ia malah seperti terintimidasi sekaligus... ah, lupakan!

"Dan apa kau ingin tahu sesuatu itu, Doyoung-ssi?"

Perlahan, Doyoung mengangguk.

"Kau."

.  
Doyoung merasa tubuhnya kosong saat ini. Jiwanya melayang entah ke mana. Doyoung memijit pelipisnya di perjalanan pulang dengan diantar supir pribadi Jaehyun. Jaehyun tentu saja dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Doyoung secara personal selepas makan siang bersama dadakan yang Jaehyun paksakan terjadi. Sayangnya Minkyung mengacaukan niat atasannya dengan menjejali Jaehyun tumpukan berkas yang perlu diperiksa dan ditandatangani. Jaehyun sudah banyak menunda pekerjaan, Minkyung tidak mau menumpuk pekerjaan, jadi terpaksa Jaehyun harus mengikhlaskan kesempatan untuk mengantar kekasih barunya.

Iya, kekasih.

Memang, setelah mempertimbangkan dan membicarakan banyak hal, Doyoung dengan TERPAKSA menerima kontrak yang Jaehyun maksud. Benar, terpaksa. Di satu sisi Doyoung memang tidak ikhlas, tidak sudi, tidak yakin mau menerima segala tawaran Jaehyun. Sisi lainnya, Jaehyun dengan otak bisnisnya begitu licik membuat Doyoung tidak bisa untuk menolak. Pebisnis sialan. Tidak heran Jung Corp. selalu memenangkan saham jika pewarisnya begitu lihai dalam negosiasi dan perundingan. Tak heran pula jika Doyoung yang hanya seorang wartawan dan karyawan magang di sebuah cafe tidak mampu memberi perlawanan apapun. Namun di sisi lain yang tersembunyi, Doyoung tak bisa membohongi dirinya bahwa ia bersyukur dapat menjadi seorang kekasih Jung Jaehyun meski hanya sebuah kontrak dan Doyoung benci ia tak dapat menyangkal perasaan itu.

Pak Yoon, supir pribadi Jaehyun, melirik Doyoung lewat kaca spion. Ia terkekeh, apa yang dilakukan tuan mudanya sampai membuat pria manis di kursi penumpang tak berhenti menghela napas? Biasanya, incaran Jaehyun selalu tersenyum tanpa henti karena termakan rayuan pria itu. Tapi yang ini, malah tidak menunjukkan rasa suka sama sekali. Oh, bekerja di keluarga Jung bertahun-tahun membuat Pak Yoon hafal tingkah laku dan kebiasaan Jaehyun. Tanpa diberitahu, Pak Yoon sudah tahu jika pemuda yang tengah ia antar ini adalah incaran Jaehyun. Jangan remehkan insting pria paruh baya berpengalaman.  
Sampai belasan menit sudah berlalu. Pak Yoon berhasil mengantarkan Doyoung pulang dengan selamat. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku," ucap Doyoung sedikit menunduk begitu Pak Yoon memarkirkan mobil di depan apartemen Doyoung dan Ten.

Pak Yoon mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak perlu berterimakasih, Nak. Memang sudah jadi tugasku."  
Doyoung menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Pejalan kaki sepertinya memang sulit merasa nyaman untuk diantar menggunakan mobil mewah. Setelah pamit, Pak Yoon pun kembali ke kantor Jung _Corp_.

.  
Doyoung membuka pintu dengan helaan napas berat. Tidak dikunci, artinya ada Ten di dalam. Mungkin pemuda itu sudah izin pada Johnny untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di rumah saja.  
"Kau pulang lebih cepat dari yang kuduga. Jadi, bagaimana, pegawai baru Jung _Corp_.?" Ten langsung menjejalinya dengan pertanyaan. Doyoung sudah menduga ini. Sebelum menjawab,  
Doyoung terlebih dahulu merebahkan diri di samping Ten. Mencari kenyamanan untuk punggungnya yang lelah. "Aku diterima jadi sekretaris pribadinya." Dan Doyoung rasa, ia belum siap bercerita pada Ten soal kontrak itu. Karena―

"MWO?! SEKRETARIS?!"

―baru sekretaris saja Ten pasti hebohnya luar biasa dan itu terbukti.

Ten langsung menurunkan laptop dari pangkuannya. Abaikan saja pekerjaannya dulu, sekarang ada yang lebih panas dari artikel yang ditulisnya. "Bukannya Jung Jaehyun sudah punya sekretaris? Perempuan yang cantik itu. Siapa namanya?"

"Minkyung- _ssi_? Dia dipindahtugaskan menjadi sekretaris untuk kepala divisi pengembangan."

Ten mengguncang tubuh Doyoung, sedangkan Doyoung tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk melawan. "Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Dongyoung? Jung Jaehyun sampai menyingkirkan sekretarisnya untuk merekrutmu! Padahal kau sendiri tidak punya pengalaman manajemen, kan?"

Doyoung tidak bisa menahan rotasi pada bola matanya. "Demi Tuhan, Ten! Aku sendiri tidak mengerti!" Nada suaranya meninggi. Oh, Doyoung sudah tidak kuat menahan untuk melampiaskan segala hal yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini.

"Jelas-jelas dia mengincarmu, Doyoungie! Ah, sebagai sahabat sejatimu aku turut bangga!" Ten bahkan memeluk Doyoung erat setelahnya."

Cih, di saat seperti ini kau baru berkata aku sahabatmu?" Doyoung mendecak. Dan, ya. Jung Jaehyun memang mengincarnya lalu apa yang Doyoung perlu lakukan soal itu?

"Omong-omong kurasa aku akan mengambil cuti sampai aku menyelesaikan masalah ini. Besok aku titip surat izin cutiku padamu, ya?"

Ten mengerinyit bingung. "Masalah apa?"

Refleks, Doyoung menjitak dahi mulus Ten yang langsung disambut rintihan sakit dari sang korban. "Masalah yang menimpa Voice! Kau lupa tujuanku mendatangi Jaehyun?!" Doyoung melotot garang.

"Jadi memang benar artikel itu ada hubungannya dengan Jung Jaehyun?"

Doyoung tidak menjawab verbalis. Melainkan hanya dengan sebuah anggukan. Menyiapkan diri dengan bombardir pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Ten setelah ini.

.  
Hansol masih menemani suaminya sibuk. Sejak menjadi istri seorang Johnny Seo, Hansol memang melepas pekerjaannya dan secara tidak langsung membuatnya punya banyak waktu senggang untuk menunggu Johnny yang terlalu sering lembur. Jadi tidak heran jika Hansol menjadi seorang istri yang posesif dan sensitif karena tanpa kesibukan, ia punya waktu terlalu banyak untuk berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Seperti saat ini, ia masih setia menunggui Johnny yang masih disibukkan dengan seleksi artikel yang bisa diterbitkan untuk majalah edisi selanjutnya. Ia tidak punya pekerjaan selain menonton suaminya. Ia sebenarnya ingin pergi keluar untuk mengusir bosan, tapi ia tahu suaminya tak akan mengizinkannya. Kepulangannya ke rumah orang tuanya tanpa bilang-bilang tentu bukannya tanpa menyebabkan akibat. Selain itu Hansol kini tidak tega meninggalkan sang suami dengan beban pikirannya yang luar biasa berat. "John, kau perlu istirahat," tegur Hansol melihat Johnny mulai mengerang kecil tiap menitnya.

Johnny membalas dengan gelengan. "Tidak ada waktu untuk itu."

Hansol mendengus. Ia bergerak dari sofa tamu ruangan Johnny menuju tempat suaminya duduk berkutat dengan kesibukannya. Hansol memeluk Johnny dari belakang. "Sudah berapa hari kita tidak bertemu? Tidak merindukanku?" Bukan tipikal Hansol mengucapkan kalimat mengundang seperti itu. Tapi kalau tidak dibeginikan, Johnny akan benar-benar mengabaikannya.

Benar saja, Johnny melepas kacamata bacanya. Melonggarkan lengan yang terkalung di lehernya agar pemuda setengah Amerika itu dapat membalik badan. "Majalahku sedang terpuruk. Sementara penyebab yang membuat artikel sialan itu terbit tanpa sepengetahuanku belum diketahui, aku harus bekerja keras agar majalah ini mendapat kepercayaan kembali."

"Aku tahu, tapi jangan paksa dirimu."

Johnny mendengus. "Aku ini pimpinan redaksi, Hyung. Aku harus bertanggung jawab agar semua yang bekerja dalam pengawasanku―"

"Justru karena kau seorang atasan, John. Kau punya bawahan yang mendukungmu dan bisa kau andalkan." Hansol tak akan membiarkan Johnny menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia bahkan sudah memasang tampang garang yang cukup ampuh membuat Johnny bungkam dan pasrah membiarkan Hansol berbicara sampai selesai terlebih dahulu. "Kudengar Doyoung sampai pergi mendatangi Jung _Corp_.? Menurutmu karena apa?"

Johnny masih terdiam. Kali ini sambil menyelami setiap kata yang diucapkan Hansol.  
"Nayoung- _ssi_ juga, kudengar ia sedang membuat survei pembaca untuk menemukan solusi dari masalah ini. Ten juga sedang melakukan sesuatu. Mina- _ssi_ juga. Bahkan Sicheng juga."

Johnny tersenyum. Kepulangan Hansol benar-benar sebuah obat dari segala stres yang menghampirinya. Johnny mungkin bisa gila jika Hansol tak kunjung pulang. "Baik, kalau begitu sekarang kita bicarakan apa yang kau lakukan di rumah orang tuamu, hm?"

Hansol tersenyum pahit. Ya, harusnya dia tahu Johnny pasti akan menanyakannya perihal tersebut dengan segera.

.  
Sore menjelang malam di kafe milik Yuta. Doyoung sudah meminta Kun untuk menukar _shift_ , karena ini adalah kesempatan terakhir Doyoung dapat bekerja sebelum mengambil cuti.

"Kau benar-benar diterima di Jung _Corp_.? Aku terkejut!" Wendy menyempatkan diri untuk mengobrol dengan Doyoung sebelum pesanan yang ia perlu antarkan siap.

Yuta yang berada di meja kasir pun ikut menyela. "Aku harap kau tidak akan mengacaukan jadwal kerja Jung Jaehyun, Doyoung-ah!"

"Ish! Jangan menakutiku, _Hyung_!"

Tawa Wendy dan Yuta pun sama-sama mengudara. Doyoung cemberut menanggapinya. "Daripada itu, _Hyung_. Sebagai salam perpisahan, bolehkan aku bertanya?" Untung saja Doyoung ingat soal taruhannya dengan Ten, ia bisa sekalian mengalihkan topik.

"Tentu saja. Apa?" Yuta dengan santai menanggapi.

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal Lee Taeyong?"

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini Yuta terdiam sejenak bahkan bahunya menengang. "Untuk apa kau bertanya hal itu?" tanya Yuta balik pada akhirnya.

Doyoung mengangkat bahu. "Heran saja karena... yah, kemarin malam kalian terlihat sudah saling mengenal."

" _Seriously_? Doyoung dengan Jung Jaehyun dan sekarang bosku dengan Lee Taeyong pewaris Jin _Corp_. itu?! Oh, tak bisakah kalian membagi pria tampan dan mapan padaku?" Wendy yang masih berada di dekat mereka pun tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menyela. Perempuan manapun pasti merasakan hal yang sama.

"Ya, _Noona_! Memangnya aku―"

"Pesanan untuk meja nomor 3." Doyoung yang hendak protes terpaksa disela oleh Mingyu yang baru saja membawa kentang goreng buatannya untuk diantar Wendy."

Aku mengenalnya mungkin dari 4 bulan lalu. Sejak saat itu kadang-kadang kami bertemu." Yuta menjawab pertanyaan Doyoung yang sempat disela beberapa kali. Tapi dari suaranya yang terkesan dingin, Doyoung jadi tidak berani bertanya lebih lanjut meski ingin. Apalagi tangan Yuta malah mencomot asal kentang goreng yang sudah hampir dibawa pergi Wendy.

"Ya, Yuta! Itu untuk pelangga―"

"Tidak enak. Buat ulang."

Mingyu tidak bisa tidak tercengang. Nakamoto Yuta yang bahkan masih berkata enak pada nasi gosong dan selada terlalu asin mengatakan masakannya tidak enak? Apalagi itu hanya sepiring kentang goreng yang notabene sangat mudah dibuat.

Berdasarkan kalimat Yuta itu, dapat Doyoung, Wendy dan Mingyu simpulkan mood atasan mereka menurun drastis saat membicarakan Lee Taeyong.

.  
Ruang makan keluarga Jung terkesan ramai. Tidak biasanya karena dari ayah sampai anak, anggota keluarga konglemerat ini memang orang sibuk semua. Yunho memimpin sarapan mereka dengan khidmat. Tapi jika Jaehyun dan Eunwoo sudah disatukan, yang namanya keheningan itu nyaris tidak ada. Jaejoong sendiri sudah angkat tangan dengan 'keakraban' kedua anaknya itu.

" _Hyung_ , jadi bagaimana Kim Doyoung?" Eunwoo memulai konversasi mereka. Kedua orang tua mereka yang sedang khidmat dengan hidangan mereka pun melirik-lirik penasaran.

Sedangkan yang ditanya sendiri, tersenyum lebar. Mungkin senyum paling lebar yang pernah ia tunjukkan saat sarapan bersama. "Mulai hari ini dia bekerja sebagai sekretarisku."

"Ya, anak nakal! Lalu Minkyung kau apakan? Dia sudah sangat sabar menghadapi anak bandel sepertimu." Jaejoong menyela mendengar anaknya mendapat sekretaris baru. Ia merasa kerja Minkyung cukup bagus dibandingkan dengan sekretaris Jaehyun sebelum-sebelumnya yang terlalu banyak bawa perasaan hanya karena atasan mereka bertampang rupawan. Karena itu Jaejoong sedikit menyayangkan jika Minkyung digantikan.

Jaehyun menyengir lebar. "Minkyung- _ssi_ kupindahkan ke tempat yang lebih baik."

"Daripada itu, siapa itu Kim Doyoung? Aku tidak ingat punya pegawai dengan nama seperti itu." Sang kepala keluarga mulai angkat bicara.

"Calon menantumu, _Appa_ ," celetuk Eunwoo tiba-tiba membuat telapak kaki Jaehyun dengan senang hati menginjak kaki kembarannya.

Sebelah alis Yunho terangkat naik. Mata musangnya memicing penasaran. "Oh, ya? Kalau begitu lain kali bawa dia kemari." Berbeda dengan suaminya, Jaejoong justru tampak ragu dengan penuturan Eunwoo. "Cukup Jung Jaehyun. Jangan menyakiti perasaan siapapun lagi. Lebih baik kau selesaikan masalah isu yang mencemarkan nama baikmu itu."

Jaehyun tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak main-main kali ini, _Eomma_."

Dan pengakuan Jaehyun mengundang tatapan tidak percaya dari kedua orang tuanya. Tetapi baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong, tidak mampu mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang terbesit dalam pikiran mereka.

"Oh, omong-omong soal isu itu." Eunwoo kembali menyela, kali ini sambil menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan memelas andalannya saat kecil membuat kembarannya sendiri mengerinyit jijik. "Biar aku yang mendatangi Voice untuk mengklarifikasi dan berdiskusi dengan mereka. Ya, _Hyung_?"

Dahi Jaehyun semakin mengkerut, sedang Yunho dan Jaejoong mulai memilih fokus dengan sarapan mereka. Biarkan anak mereka berbuat sesukanya. "Kenapa harus kau yang pergi, bocah? Darimana aku tahu kau tidak akan membuat namaku justru semakin tercemar?"

"Eish." Eunwoo mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku tidak sejahat itu padamu, _Hyung_ -ku tersayang! Coba pikirkan. Daripada membuang-buang waktumu ke sana, lebih baik kau gunakan waktumu sebaik mungkin bersama Kim Doyoung itu."

Jaehyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, cukup setuju dengan ide yang Eunwoo berikan. Namun tetap saja. Terasa ada yang aneh di sini. "Kenapa kau mau repot-repot bertingkah seperti juru bicaraku, bocah?" Jaehyun menatap saudaranya curiga sambil kembali menyendok potongan _muffin_ yang menjadi menu sarapannya.

Eunwoo menanggapi dengan senyum lebar lebih dulu. "Tentu saja untuk bertemu dengan _namja_ _manis_!" serunya girang. "Aku bukan bocah, omong-omong. Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu?"

Jaehyun melotot. "Kau benar-benar mau memerangi Taeyong? Dia masih punya _crush_ pada pemuda Thailand itu!"

"Dia punya satu _crush_ lain, kan? Dia bisa berbagi padaku." Eunwoo mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Melahap habis potongan bacon yang ada di piringnya kemudian.

"Taeyong tak akan membiarkanmu. Kau tahu itu."

.

Yuta baru membalikkan papan penanda kafe dibuka beberapa belas menit lalu. Sekarang ia sudah tersenyum masam melayani pelanggan pertamanya. Demi Rem—karakter _anime_ favoritnya belakangan ini—yang tidak jadi mati dimakan paus! Kenapa dari puluhan juta penduduk Seoul harus manusia ini yang mengawali paginya. Manusia dengan paras nyaris sempurna bernama Lee Taeyong. "Sungguh, Tuan. Kau bisa duduk di meja manapun, pegawaiku akan mengantarkan buku menu dan mencatat pesananmu."

"Tidak perlu, aku berniat _take_ _away_." Lee Taeyong justru membalas santai, seolah tidak ingat semalam ia memecahkan piring di kafe ini—atau lebih tepatnya seolah tidak ingat ia bertemu dua _crush_ -nya sekaligus di saat yang sama.

Yuta ingin Lee Taeyong cepat-cepat pergi dari hadapannya, jadi ia hanya mendengus dan menuruti kemauan Taeyong. "Jadi, pesananmu, Tuan?" Yuta pun mengambil nota yang ada di dekatnya untuk mencatat pesanan pelanggannya.

"Satu Americano dan satu set croissant."

Yuta mengangguk dan langsung memberikan notanya pada Mingyu agar juru masaknya itu dapat menyiapkan hidangannya dengan segera—sesegera mungkin.

"Yuta- _kun_."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa sikapmu berubah terhadapku?" Taeyong sudah memendam pertanyaan ini sejak lama tapi tak pernah ia tanyakan langsung karena tak mau membuat lelaki di depannya ini bersikap semakin menjauh darinya. Tapi setelah yang terjadi semalam, ia butuh kepastian agar ia sendiri dapat menentukan pilihannya segera.

Yuta menatap pria di hadapannya sesaat. "Maksudmu berubah?" Meski pada akhirnya berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

Yuta bukannya tanpa alasan merubah sikapnya. Pada awal pertemuannya dengan Lee Taeyong, tentu saja ia senang ada orang berdompet tebal mendatangi kafenya. Kemudian mulai menaikkan harapannya karena pewaris perusahaan besar itu beberapa kali mengajaknya bertemu, merasakan dirinya diperlakukan istimewa. Yuta tidak bisa bohong jika ia senang akan hal itu.

Tapi tidak lagi, sejak Ten datang padanya bercerita tentang wawancaranya yang fantastis pada seorang Lee Taeyong. Ten memang sering mendatangi tempat Yuta. Sebagai teman satu _flat_ Doyoung, Ten sering berkunjung ke tempat kerja sambilan pemuda itu, yang membawanya pada Yuta. Mengobrol banyak dengan pemuda Jepang itu dan justru membuat mereka sudah menjadi teman akrab satu sama lain. Ten bahkan tidak segan-segan bercerita masalah hatinya pada Yuta.

Namun tidak pada Yuta. Yuta tidak pernah menceritakan tentang pertemuannya dengan Lee Taeyong pada Ten sama sekali. Ia tidak mau Ten tahu. Di saat yang bersamaan ia merasa bersalah karena mengetahui perasaan Ten. Semuanya membuat Yuta bingung. Berakhir malah membuatnya bersikap dingin pada Taeyong karena ia terlalu takut. Entah pada apa, Yuta sendiri tidak mau mencari tahu.

Jadi biarkan ia seperti tidak tahu apa-apa. Biarkan ia menjadi orang asing bagi Lee Taeyong.

Meski Taeyong sendiri sepertinya tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu.

.

.  
Doyoung sudah tak bisa menghitung lagi sudah berapa kali ia menghela napas sejak menghadap pintu di depannya ini. Padahal ia yakin ia sudah siap seratus persen saat bekerja di rumah tadi. Ten juga sudah begitu—kelewat—aktif menyemangatinya, bahkan masih mengirimnya puluhan _chat_ berisi kata-kata penyemangat sampai sekarang. Tapi tetap saja, memikirkan ia bekerja sebagai seorang sekretaris untuk seseorang dalam ruangan ini membuatnya gugup.

Memikirkan Jung Jaehyun sendiri selalu membuatnya gugup. Tapi gugup kali ini berbeda. Ada terlalu banyak hal yang Jung Jaehyun lakukan dan harapkan padanya. Membuatnya merasa terbebani sekaligus direpotkan di saat yang sama. Doyoung tidak pernah terpikir jika ia akan mendapat perlakuan istimewa nantinya. Ia sendiri lupa jika ia menjalani satu kontrak lain dengan Jung Jaehyun.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di sana, Tuan?" Suara itu sungguh membuat jantung Doyoung bagai melompat dari rongga dadanya.

"M-maafkan aku!" Entah kenapa, Doyoung justru meminta maaf bahkan sambil menunduk.

Wanita yang mengagetkannya pun tertawa kecil. " _Aigoo_ , kenapa kau lucu sekali." Wanita itu pun melangkah mendekati Doyoung, atau lebih tepatnya pintu ruangan sebelum mengetuknya. "Direktur? Sekretaris barumu sudah datang."

Doyoung melotot karena mendapat bantuan yang sesungguhnya tidak diharapkan itu. Demi apapun, hatinya lebih siap sepenuhnya.

"Suruh dia masuk!" Suara Jaehyun dari dalam terdengar tegas. Membuat Doyoung semakin ingin kabur saja. Namun pada akhirnya wanita itu membukakan pintu untuk Doyoung, menyuruh lelaki itu untuk masuk ke dalam menemui atasan mereka. Pada akhirnya Doyoung melangkah masuk dengan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Wanita itu menutup pintu begitu badan Doyoung sudah berada di dalam ruangan sepenuhnya. Kepalanya ia paksa untuk tegak menghadap depan sehingga menemukan Jaehyun yang sedang tersenyum ramah padanya. Mirip dengan kali pertama mereka bertemu.  
"Selamat pagi, sayang. Siap untuk hari pertamamu?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

a/n: _cries_. Untuk yang dapet giliran setelah aku, aku minta maaf. Untuk _reader_ juga, aku minta maaf karena chapter ini kurang memuaskan terus terlalu banyak maksa masukin _bait_ di sini (ini jumlah _words_ paling banyak yang pernah saya tulis dalam satu chapter, omong-omong).  
 _Lastly, thanks for reading this chapter! Don't forget to keep following up the nexts!_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer_ : NCT (c) SM Entertainment**

* * *

 **Masquerade**

* * *

 **Jung Jaehyun x Kim Doyoung**

 **8**

 **sblackpearlnim**

* * *

 _"Selamat pagi sayang. Siap untuk hari pertamamu?"_

 _._

Jung Jaehyun mempermainkannya.

Seharusnya sudah bukan kejutan lagi, tapi entah kenapa Doyoung dengan naifnya merasa jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak pada detik yang sama pandangannya mendarat kepada senyum si presdir. Belum pernah Doyoung merasa sebadut ini dalam dua puluh tujuh tahun eksistensinya di dunia.

Doyoung adalah seorang manusia idealis dengan ide-ide rasional. Harga diri dan egonya jauh lebih tinggi dari _Empire State_. Dia tahu permainan apa yang sedang coba diundang Jaehyun untuk diikutinya dan sudah melakukan perdebatan mental sepanjang jalan Jeonnam hingga Gangwon ―oke itu sedikit berlebihan― sebelum secara suka rela menerjunkan diri dalam labirin akal bulus Jung Jaehyun. Seberapa banyak dia mengambil langkah mondar mandir, maju mundur, berjalan zig zag dan meloncat bodoh di apartemennya sambil berteriak "Kau bisa melakukan ini Kim Doyoung. Kau bisa!" bersama Ten. Dan seberapa menyedihkannya bagaimana tembok kepercayaan diri dan optimismenya untuk menguar kelemahan Jaehyun dengan memanfaatkan perasaan pria itu runtuh begitu saja. Hanya oleh satu senyum dan beberapa deret kata, dinding yang dibangunnya dengan susah payah selama puluhan jam hancur, bahkan hingga bata terakhir.

"Kurasa… aku siap." Doyoung menjawab dengan kening mengernyit menunjukkan ketidakyakinan akan jawab yang baru saja meluncur dari bibirnya sendiri. Kondisi di bawah lapisan kulitnya sama sekali jauh dari siap. Kecuali 'siap' sudah mengalami pergeseran makna dengan ' _chaos'_.

Jung Jaehyun membalas dengan tersenyum. Lesung pipi dan mata bulan sabitnya bekerja dengan baik memberi aura yang meneduhkan di wajahnya. Tapi Doyoung sama sekali tidak merasa teduh.

"Aku senang kau sama siapnya denganku untuk memulai kisah cinta kita, Kim Dongyoung," ujar Jaehyun dari tempatnya. Jantung Doyoung bergerak dengan brutal.

Permainan dimulai. Jaehyun sudah bersiap menginjak pedal gas dengan kencang namun Doyoung bahkan belum memasang sabuk pengaman.

.

"Maksudku, aku tahu kalau aku yang sudah memutuskan untuk bekerja dengannya," Doyoung berbicara panik kepada telepon selulernya. Dia sedang bersembunyi di salah satu bilik toilet pria dan membuat panggilan telepon darurat kepada Ten yang merasa sangat keberatan diganggu di pagi hari dengan suara panik Doyoung. Tahu dengan pasti kalau sahabatnya hanya panik untuk alasan yang sama sekali tidak perlu menjadi kekhawatirannya. Tapi Doyoung mengabaikan keluhan temannya itu seutuhnya dan malah melanjutkan, "Kurasa aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengatasi ini."

Ten mengerang keras di ujung sambungan mereka. "Ya Tuhan Doyoung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu mengalami krisis kepercayaan diri hanya setengah jam setelah kau memulai hari pertamamu jadi sekretaris Presdir Jung dan aku tidak yakin kau mau aku melakukan apa."

"Kau sahabatku kau seharusnya memberi dukungan moral."

"Dukungan moral untuk apa?" Doyung merasa bisa melihat Ten sedang mengernyitkan kening di depan komputernya saat bertanya.

"Dukungan moral untuk melakukan ini," dia menjawab lemah. "Aku tidak sanggup melakukannya."

"Kau membuatnya terdengar seperti Jaehyun baru saja melakukan sesuatu dan mempersulitmu."

 _Well dia memang melakukannya. Dan bukan hanya baru saja._

Di saat seperti ini ingin rasanya Doyoung membeberkan bagaimana dia bisa berakhir duduk di salah satu kloset properti Jung Corp. menelepon sahabatnya dengan panik setelah menjalani profesi barunya selama kurang dari enam puluh menit. Menceritakan kalau dia ada di sini bukan hanya untuk menjadi sekretaris pribadi Jaehyun tapi juga merangkap sebagai kekasih Presdir muda itu. Oh jangan lupakan kata kontrak yang mengikutinya. Salah satu alasan kenapa Doyoung merasa pekerjaan ini terasa seribu kali lebih berat. Tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibaginya begitu saja dengan enteng bersama Ten. Memikirkan suara cempreng Ten dan reaksi berlebihannya membuat Doyoung berpikir jutaan kali untuk melakukan itu.

Jadi Doyoung mendehem singkat dan membalas lagi, " _Well_ kau tahu bagaimana mengintimidasinya dia dan…"

"Kurasa dia tidak akan mengintimidasimu," potong Ten cepat. "Bukannya dia suka denganmu?"

Kali ini giliran Doyoung yang mengerang. "Siapa yang mengatakan seperti itu?"

"Hm melihat betapa mudahnya dia menggeser sekretarisnya hanya untuk menyusupkanmu di perusahaan, kurasa itu sudah jadi indikasi. Tidak?"

Ten tidak sepenuhnya salah. Dan Doyoung benci mengakuinya. Seandainya saja temannya itu tahu kalau tepatnya rasa suka Jaehyun itulah yang menjadi akar permasalahan ini.

"Dia tidak suka padaku."

"Ya. Dan aku sekarang sudah jadi selingkuhan Johnny."

"Hah?"

"Kita sama-sama mengatakan kebohongan yang jelas."

Doyoung memutar bola mata atas pertanyaan Ten itu. Dia membuang napas tidak semangat sebelum kembali berbicara, "Ah sudahlah, berbicara denganmu terkadang malah membuat leherku seperti dipelintir seratus kali. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana Johnny? Apa dengan kembalinya Hansol _hyung_ sekarang dia bisa bekerja tanpa membuat kantor jadi seperti neraka?"

"Kau tahu kalau dia setiap hari membuat tempat ini menjadi neraka." jawab Ten sakastis. Doyoung mendengarnya membanting _keyboard_. Tapi tidak berani berkomentar apa-apa soal itu serta membiarkan Ten melanjutkan, "Tapi yah setidaknya setelah Hansol pulang, dia hanya membuatnya jadi empat puluh sembilan persen neraka dan itu sudah cukup baik karena kehadiran Hansol _hyung_ menguranginya lebih dari setengah. Tapi dia melimpahkan semua pekerjaanmu kepadaku dan Kim Doyoung aku bersumpah kalau kau sama sekali tidak membawa kabar baik dari Perusahaan Jung pacarmu itu, aku yang akan membuat apartemen kita menjadi neraka."

"Hei kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi ganas begitu?" protes Doyoung. Tidak mengerti dengan perubahan tiba-tiba _mood_ lawan bicaranya. "Memangnya pekerjaanku sebanyak itu?"

Suara nafas Ten terdengar sangat berat pada _receiver_ nya dan Doyoung merasa buruk karena mungkin pekerjaan Ten betul-betul menjadi berkali lipat karena absennya Doyoung. Kemudian pemuda Thailand itu berbicara dengan lemah, "Kurasa aku hanya sedang mengalami hari yang menyebalkan," Ten berkata meski sesungguhnya masih terlalu pagi untuk menyimpulkan hari itu sebagai hari menyebalkan. Tapi lagi-lagi Doyoung tidak berani menyanggah. "Sudahlah Young. Tutup teleponnya. Karena aku harus menyelesaikan sepuluh ribu kata artikel ini sementara kau bekerja santai di ruangan mewah ber AC milik calon suamimu. Hah AC di sini bahkan sepertinya tidak bekerja. Aku juga mau ada konglomerat yang tergila-gila padaku."

"Ok tapi sejak kapan dia naik status menjadi calon suami?"

"Sejak kau menjadi sekretaris pribadinya," jawab Ten skeptis. "Sudah ya. Johnny sedang mengawasiku yang tidak mengetik sejak tadi. Kumatikan. Kalau kau mendapat masalah di sana, jangan hubungi aku."

Lalu Ten memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka secara sepihak. Bocah itu.

.

Pekerjaan sebagai sekretaris pribadi Jaehyun berjalan dengan sedikit mulus jika mempertimbangkan pengalaman _zero_ Doyoung dalam profesi ini. Meski sedikit kelabakan mengatasi telepon yang tidak berhenti berdering dan mengantar berkas ini dan itu bolak balik ke meja Jaehyun, Doyoung tidak akan mengatakan kalau dia sepenuhnya mengacau dalam pekerjaannya.

Satu-satunya yang membuat ini menjadi sulit hanyalah Jung Jaehyun. Dan lesung pipinya. Oke, itu membuatnya menjadi dua. Juga tatapan sugestifnya. Tiga. Dan bagaimana pria itu dengan sengaja menyentuhkan kulit mereka ―Doyoung tahu seperti apa jenis sentuhan yang tidak sengaja dan dia tidak akan mengkategorikan cara Jaehyun menggenggam tangannya sangat lama hanya untuk menerima selembar kertas dan map sebagai sentuhan tidak sengaja. Sebenarnya itu belum semua tapi mencoba menyebut satu per satu hanya akan berakhir dengan Doyoung yang tidak bisa meluruskan kembali pikirannya dan akan memukulkan jidatnya dengan keras ke meja sampai terasa sakit. Atau sampai bayangan akan pria itu menyingkir dari kepalanya.

Demi Tuhan kalau ini terus berlanjut, maka upaya untuk mendapat kelemahan pria itu dan membuatnya menyesali apa yang sudah dilakukannya dengan Voice tinggal ambisi tidak tuntas belaka. Doyoung tidak mau itu.

"Hei jangan lakukan itu, nanti kau terluka."

Sebuah suara segera menarik Doyoung kembali menuju kesadarannya. Dia mengangkat kepala untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja masuk tanpa dia sadari dan bertemu dengan Jung Jaehyun yang memandang khawatir ke arahnya. Eng Jung Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba tidak lagi memakai jasnya?

"Ah jadi dia benar-benar membuatmu jadi sekretaris pribadinya ya," ujar Jaehyun seraya tertawa.

Alis Doyoung menukik tajam mendengarnya. Apa-apaan?

"Ah aku bukan Jaehyun. Kalau itu yang sedang kau pikirkan," kata pria itu lagi. Dan dia tersenyum cerah sampai-sampai rasanya mata Doyoung terasa silau memandangnya ―kiasan. "Aku adik kembarnya. Eunwoo."

Ah. Adik kembar. Doyoung membulatkan mulut seraya mengangguk. Mereka memang mirip. Doyoung sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Jung Jaehyun memiliki versi lain yang terlihat lebih ceria dan tidak terlihat seperti dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang licik sepanjang hari.

"Ah adik kembar. Apa kau mencari Jaehyun? Biar aku memberitahunya," ujar Doyoung cepat.

Tapi Eunwoo menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum. Sungguh. Dia sangat banyak tersenyum. Sama seperti kakaknya. Hanya saja yang ini senyumnya terlihat lebih tulus dan tidak dibuat-buat. "Aku ke sini karena ingin menyapamu."

Jawabannya mendapat reaksi tepat seperti yang sudah diprediksi oleh si Jung nomor empat. (Yunho nomor satu, Jaejoong nomor 2, Jaehyun ketiga, dan Eunwoo yang paling muda adalah keempat). Doyoung mengerutkan wajah dan memberinya pandangan bingung. Matanya membesar lucu. Betul-betul seperti kelinci, pikir Eunwoo. Eunwoo kembali berbicara santai, "Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu lebih jelas."

Tapi perkataannya malah membuat Doyoung semakin memperdalam kerutan keningnya. Malah semakin kepikiran karena dia menyuruhnya untuk tidak memikirkannya. "Lebih jelas? Jadi kau pernah melihatku dengan tidak jelas?"

"Menurutmu?" si adik kembar membalas dengan memberi pertanyaan lain.

"Em aku bertanya Eunwoo- _ssi_."

"Ah sudahlah," kata Eunwoo. Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya. Memperjelas kalau dia tidak ingin memberi detail lebih banyak tentang kapan dan bagaimana dia melihat Doyoung _secara tidak jelas_. Itu membuatnya terdengar seperti penguntit.

Lalu tiba-tiba Eunwoo mencondongkan tubuh kepada Doyoung. Membuat pemuda yang lain memundurkan kepala untuk menjaga jarak. "Ngomong-ngomong namanya siapa?"

"Eh? Doyoung."

Eunwoo merotasikan bola matanya. Lagi. "Kalau namamu aku sudah tahu."

"Jadi?"

"Itu. Salah satu dari _crush_ nya Taeyong _hyung_. Yang lebih kecil."

Doyoung mengerjap bingung untuk beberapa saat. Jadi Taeyong betul-betul mempunyai _crush_ dengan kedua temannya. Yang lebih kecil berarti "Ten maksudmu?"

"Ten?" Eunwoo mengulangi. "Kenapa dia menggunakan angka sebagai namanya?"

Doyoung ingin menjawab dengan sarkastis seperti ' _mana kutau? Apa aku terlihat seperti ayah atau ibu yang memberinya nama itu?'_ namun untuk alasan tertentu mendapati dirinya tidak mampu melakukan hal seperti itu kepada si Jung Jaehyun 'versi lebih baik'. Sebagai gantinya dia hanya mengedik seraya berkata, "Percayalah aku sudah bertanya-tanya selama sepuluh tahun."

"Ah memangnya siapa peduli?" kata Eunwoo lagi kemudian. Dia menarik kembali tubuhnya menjauh dari Doyoung dan tersenyum. Serius. Dia benar-benar suka tersenyum. "Hari ini aku akan pergi ke _Voice_ dan bertemu Ten."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Doyoung. Dalam kepalanya sudah cukup menebak apa yang ingin dilakukan pemuda itu. Nampaknya dia memiliki ketertarikan dengan Ten. Hooh jadi begitu sekarang. Sementara Jaehyun menahan Doyoung di perusahaannya dan menjadikannya kekasih kontrak, adiknya sibuk berkeliaran seperti seorang yang punya banyak waktu luang dan mengejar-ngejar sahabat Doyoung. Ah Doyoung seketika ingat dengan harapan Ten tadi pagi. Katanya dia juga mau mempunyai seorang konglomerat yang memujanya? Oh, jodohmu sedang dalam perjalanan Ten. Tapi sungguh dua bersaudara yang―

"Tentu saja untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang dibuat oleh si Bocah Jaehyun."

―punya kelakuan unik. Eh?

EH?

"Kau akan menyelesaikannya?" Doyoung langsung bertanya dengan semangat begitu menyadari makna kalimat Eunwoo. "Kau akan ke Voice dan menyelesaikan masalah yang dibuat Jaehyun?" _Karena kalau menyelesaikannya hanya dengan memberi tahu nama Ten kepadamu, lalu untuk apa aku repot-repot berada di sini?_

"Tentu saja itu hanya alasan untuk bertemu Ten hehe."

Doyoung mengabaikan wajah malu-malu dan rona di pipinya. Dia kembali mencecar pertanyaan, "Tapi kau akan menyelesaikannya?"

Melihat wajah penuh harap Doyoung, Eunwoo segera mengoreksi kalimatnya. "Bukan menyelesaikan sih. Lebih ke mengklarifikasi. Membersihkan nama baik Jaehyun yang dicemarinya sendiri?" Eunwoo terdengar tidak yakin. "Yah intinya supaya berita soal dia itu tidak membuat kecemasan masyarakat. Kalau itu memang mencemaskan."

Ah seperti itu. Doyoung mendengus kecewa dan itu membuat Eunwoo tertawa. "Hei jangan memasang wajah kecewa begitu. Tenang saja, ini semua pasti akan berlalu kok. Majalahmu tidak akan bangkrut."

Doyoung masih tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menundukkan kepala dengan lemas.

Lalu Eunwoo berkata lagi, "Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang ya."

Doyoung mengangkat kepala untuk membalas perkataannya. Tetapi adik Jaehyun itu berbicara terlebih dahulu, "Sampai jumpla lagi," dia tersenyum mencurigakan sebelum melanjutkan. "Kakak ipar."

 _Apa-apaan?_

 _._

Saat jam istirahat makan siang Jaehyun memanggil Doyoung ke kantornya. Dan Doyoung tidak berhenti mengutuk lelaki itu karena sudah menunda jam makan siang yang sudah dinanti. Rasanya Doyoung tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama di ruangan ber AC yang secara mengejutkan terasa gerah ini. Dasinya serasa mencekik lehernya dan Doyoung betul-betul tidak tahan.

Doyoung mengetuk pintu Jaehyun sebanyak dua kali sebelum dipersilahkan masuk oleh si pemilik ruangan. Dan dia langsung disambut oleh lesung pipi si Presdir begitu menginjakkan kaki di ruangannya. Tipikal.

"Jadi bagaimana hari pertamamu bekerja?" pria itu langsung bertanya tanpa menyapa terlebih dahulu.

Doyoung mengangkat bahu berpura-pura acuh. "Biasa saja. Kecuali bisik-bisik pegawai saat aku ke mesin fotokopi, tidak ada yang istimewa."

Tentu saja ada bisik-bisik. Dan ada cibiran. Doyoung sama sekali tidak heran. Dia tiba-tiba saja dipekerjakan dan menjadi sekretaris Presdir tanpa ada rekomendasi dan gelar yang menjanjikan. Memikirkan ada berapa banyak orang yang menginginkan posisi ini. Terutama para gadis yang jelas-jelas memandang Jaehyun seolah-olah ada gambar hati di mata mereka a.k.a tergila-gila dengan si presdir muda. Tentu saja orang akan mencibir.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka," kata Jaehyun. "Bagaimana rasanya menjadi sekretaris pribadiku?"

"Biasa saja." Jawab Doyoung konsisten.

"Apa kau tidak senang? Kau bisa melihatku lebih lama dari yang biasa bisa kau lihat. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?"

Doyoung sekali lagi mengedikkan bahu.

"Ah padahal aku senang sekali karena bisa mengawasimu sepanjang hari, aku sedih karena perasaan itu hanya sepihak." ujar Jaehyun lagi. Berpura-pura kecewa dalam pandangannya.

Doyoung tidak berhenti bertanya dalam hati, apa lagi yang akan dikatakan oleh Jaehyun untuk membuat jantungnya bekerja seperti _workaholic_ yang suka menyiksa diri sendiri. Karena saat ini, mendengar perkataan Jaehyun membuat jantung Doyoung serasa mau meledak karena detaknya yang terlalu cepat. Apa ini akan terjadi setiap hari? Karena Doyoung rasa mungkin dia tidak akan bertahan lebih dari satu minggu sebelum mencapai ajalnya akibat mulut manis Jaehyun.

Tapi apa yang disampaikan Doyoung berlawanan dengan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya. "Apa kau melakukan ini kepada semua sekretaris pribadimu?"

Pertanyaannya membuat Jaehyun tertegun tak berkata selama beberapa detik. Betul-betul berbeda dari semua incarannya sebelumnya. Sekedar kalimat sama sekali tidak akan memenangkan hati Kim Doyoung. Si Presdir segera menguasai dirinya lagi. Tersenyum dan berbicara, "Tentu saja tidak."

"Benarkah?" tantang Doyoung. "Lalu kenapa melakukannya kepada sekretaris pribadi yang ini?"

"Tentu saja karena kau berbeda dari mereka."

"Berbeda?"

Jaehyun terkekeh dari tempatnya. "Sekretaris-sekretaris sebelumnya tidak ada yang merangkap menjadi kekasihku. Karena itu kau berbeda."

Oh.

 _Fucking_ oh. Bagaimana bisa Doyoung melupakan itu?

"Kenapa wajahmu terkejut begitu?" Jaehyun terkekeh lagi. Dia berbicara sambil mempertemukan biji matanya dengan Doyoung dan Doyoung menemui dirinya yang sama sekali tidak kuasa memecah pertumbukan mata itu. Dia hanya berdiri di sana. Menunggu Jaehyun melanjutkan. Dan pria itu melakukannya. "Kita kan sudah setuju kalau kau menjadi kekasihku."

Doyoung sama sekali tidak menjawab.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam di situ? Jangan bilang kau berniat membatalkannya. Karena aku sama sekali tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."

Doyoung masih tidak menjawab selama beberapa saat. Dan ruangan itu menjadi begitu hening. Masih saling menatap, tapi kali ini ada kekhawatiran mewarnai pandangan Jaehyun kepadanya. Dia jelas mengantisipasi jawaban Doyoung dan terlihat siap untuk melakukan sesuatu ―Doyoung tidak mau menerka apa― jika mendapat jawaban yang tidak sesuai dengan yang ditunggunya.

Setelah terdiam selama beberapa sekon, akhirnya Doyoung yang pertama memecah hening itu. "Tidak kok," jawabnya.

Baik dari pekerjaan ini untuk membuat Jaehyun membereskan kekacauan di Voice maupun menjadi kekasih kontraknya, Doyoung tidak akan mundur semudah itu.

Dari senyum dan sorot mata Jung Jaehyun, Doyoung tahu kalau dia sudah memberi jawaban yang memuaskan pemuda itu. Tentu saja. Lalu Jaehyun berbicara lagi, "Kalau bagitu apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"

Menimbulkan kebingungan Doyoung. "Hah?"

"Kenapa masih berdiri di situ? Duduklah."

Doyoung menukikkan salah satu alisnya mendengar perintah Jaehyun. Hanya ada satu kursi dalam ruangan itu ―yang sekarang sedang ditempati Jaehyun sendiri― lalu dimana pria itu menyuruh Doyoung untuk duduk? Di lantai? Dia melempar pandangan heran kepada Jaehyun. Apa dia sungguh serius?

Seolah mengerti pertanyaan di balik alis yang berjengit itu, Jaehyun menjawab "Dimana lagi? Tentu saja di sini." sambil menepuk pahanya.

Dan pada detik itu, jantung Doyoung bukannya berdetak dengan keras seperti yang selalu terjadi akibat Jaehyun. Kali ini Doyoung rasa yang terjadi adalah jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Seutuhnya. Terlalu terkejut dengan perintah pria di hadapannya. Tidak ada yang memberitahunya ―bahkan Jaehyun sendiri tidak― kalau hari pertama bekerja berarti hari pertama menjalankan fungsi sebagai kekasih kontrak dan hari pertama untuk melakukan kontak yang terlalu provokatif begitu. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang coba dilakukan Jung Jaehyun?

Jaehyun, di sisi lain, melihat Doyoung yang sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisinya dan sekarang sedang berwajah seolah-olah baru saja bertemu dengan mayat hidup, mendecakkan lidah tidak sabar. "Kau akan melakukannya atau tidak?" hardiknya.

Barulah Doyoung mengumpulkan suaranya yang seolah mengkhianatinya tadi, "Itu agak…"

Tapi Jaehyun menghentikan kalimatnya dengan menunjukkan telapak tangannya kepada Doyoung. Menyuruhnya berhenti. Seolah memang sudah mengetahui dari awal respon dari Doyoung. Pemuda itu berdiri dari kursinya. Berjalan menuju yang lain dengan langkah percaya diri. Hanya dalam beberapa langkah yang besar dan cepat, Jaehyun sudah mengeliminasi jarak mereka. Dia berdiri di depan Doyoung. Menatap sejajar ke dalam mata si pemuda yang lebih tua dan tersenyum miring.

Doyoung merasa isi kepalanya kosong. Tetapi Jaehyun berbicara tanpa ampun. "Kau sudah setuju menjadi kekasihku, kau tidak akan mundur kan?"

Doyoung menggeleng. Untuk pertanyaan itu, sudah ada jawab pasti. Sama sekali tidak ada niatan dirinya untuk mundur. Tetapi permintaan Jaehyun yang tadi memang agak sedikit terlalu melewati _limit_. Karena demi Tuhan ini hari pertama mereka menjadi kekasih dan Jaehyun membuatnya terdengar seolah mereka sudah saling mencium atau melakukan kontak fisik secara natural selama ribuan tahun. Dan pemikiran itu membuat Doyoung bergidik. Jaehyun terlalu ahli.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak bersikap seperti kekasihku?"

Doyoung mengerutkan kening. Hal yang rasanya sudah terlalu banyak dilakukannya hari ini. "Aku tidak yakin apa yang harus kulakukan sebagai kekasihmu," ujarnya ragu. Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang dia ucapkan hari ini kepada Jaehyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan biasa dengan kekasih-kekasihmu dulu?"

"Em kencan?"

Jaehyun memutar bola mata. "Membosankan."

"Menonton berdua?"

"Biasa."

"Makan siang berdua?"

"Kita selalu bisa melakukan itu besok."

 _Kenapa tidak melakukan sekarang saja?_ Doyoung ingin berteriak tapi mengurungkan niat itu seraya memberi sugesti lain.

Hingga sepuluh usul dan penolakan mentah dari Jaehyun kemudian, akhirnya Doyoung menyerah dan bertanya, "Lalu apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?" Meski dia sudah mengetahui jawabannya hanya dari tatapan pria di hadapannya. Matanya sejak awal sudah meneriakkan apa yang dia inginkan. Doyoung hanya berpura-pura bodoh sejak tadi.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau bertanya," Jaehyun berbicara dan seketika udara dalam ruangan itu seperti mengalami kenaikan hebat. Apa AC nya tidak bekerja?

"Aku ingin melakukan ini," kata Jaehyun singkat. Lalu dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi juga tidak memberi Doyoung kesempatan memberi respon. Dengan cepat dia menarik belakang kepala Doyoung, memajukan kepalanya sendiri dan membiarkan wajah mereka bertemu di tengah. Atau tepatnya bibir mereka yang bertemu.

Doyoung membelalakkan matanya. Sama sekali tidak mengantispasi itu meski sudah tahu kalau Jaehyun akan melakukannya cepat atau lambat. Tapi dia tidak membiarkan keterkejutannya bertahan lama. Perlahan dia menutup mata. Membiarkan Jaehyun bekerja sesuai keinginannya di sana. Karena meski benci mengakuinya, Kim Doyoung juga sudah menginginkan bibir itu sejak lama. Dan walaupun dengan motif menjadi kekasih kontrak serta melaju terlalu kencang di jalur permainan Jaehyun yang sama sekali tidak dia tahu arah pastinya, Doyoung akan menerima apa yang diberikan Jaehyun. Apapun. Oleh sebab itu Doyoung membiarkan bibir Jaehyun menari di atas miliknya. Menggerakkan bibirnya sendiri untuk membalas. Membawa lidahnya berdansa bersama dengan milik Jaehyun. Ciuman itu cepat dan terburu-buru. Menggambarkan dengan jelas rasa lapar Jaehyun akan dirinya. Jadi sejak kapan Jaehyun sudah menginginkan ini? Namun pertanyaan itu tidak diberi kesempatan untuk mendistraksi dirinya terlalu lama. Pada kesempatan ini dia akan membiarkan seluruh dunia menjadi buram di sekitarnya dan hanya pertemuan bibirnya dengan Jaehyunlah satu-satunya yang terasa signifikan saat ini.

Jaehyun menciumnya.

Dan Doyoung menyukainya.

Jaehyun bergerak terlalu cepat.

Doyoung berusaha mengabaikannya.

Dia tidak mengerti sepenuhnya dengan apa yang terjadi. Apa yang dia lakukan dan hasil seperti apa yang akan didapat dari ini. Tapi kakinya sudah terlanjur menapak di atas area pemainan Jaehyun. Meski pria itu menginjak pedal gasnya dengan terlalu kencang, Doyoung tidak akan lari dari sirkuitnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

 _a.n. aku sudah berdosa dan aku merasa bersalah /bow/ ini beneran deh sungkem sesungkemsungkemnya ke kalian semua karna setelat2nya chapter, blm pernah ada yg setelat aku kan :") tp aku punya pembelaan. kmrn aku udh blg kalo aku bedrest seusai ujian kan ㅋㅋㅋ krn kmrn kesehatanku bener2 drop jd plis maapkan aku gaes /.\_

 _btw aku mau ngucapin makasih buat kalian semua yg ikutan proyek ini, yg udh bikin chapter pendahulu, yg komen, fav, yg bakal melanjutkan habis aku, kalian semua, you rock gaes. Maafkan kalau chapter ini tidak berkenan di hati kalian ㅋㅋㅋ but still, please give this fic lots of love. Dan tetap nantikan kelanjutannya ^^_

 _―sblackpearlnim_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : NCT (c) SM Entertainment**

* * *

 **Masquerade**

* * *

 **Jung Jaehyun x Kim Doyoung**

 **9**

 **ichinisan1-3**

* * *

Sebaiknya kita mulai untuk berbicara soal pekerjaan lebih serius. _Nah, just kidding._ Jaehyun sangat serius tentu saja masalah pekerjaannya. Mungkin memanfaatkan pekerjaannya untuk kepentingan pribadi tidak terdengar seperti sesuatu yang dilakukan profesional. Tapi secara keseluruhan, ia sangat bertanggung jawab dengan pekerjaannya. Atas operasionalisasi. Peranannya sangatlah krusial untuk ukuran sebuah perusahaan rintisan teristimewa. Operasi, penciptaan budaya perusahaan, sumber daya manusia, perekrutan tenaga kerja, pemutusan relasi, dan tanggung jawab tinggi lainnya. Sejauh ini ia selalu menjalankan mandat dengan baik.

Sangat jarang ia mendelegasikan tugas kepemimpinan yang kurang ia kuasai pada Joy selaku _Chief Revenue Officer_ atau CRO. Bukan tidak percaya pada orang-orang yang mestinya jadi kaki-tangannya, tapi terkadang ia sering merasa lebih nyaman untuk mengerjakan hal-hal yang menurutnya penting dengan tangannya sendiri. Tentu, ia mengerti kalau kemudian itu terlihat egois dari sisi lain. Tapi, siapa peduli?

Kaki-kaki panjang gadis itu membuat dirinya terlihat mencolok, terlebih karena ia adalah satu-satunya manusia yang berdiri di dalam ruangan. Akan jadi penghinaan besar jika ia tidak menjadi pusat perhatian, mengingat ia yang kini sedang berbicara di depan mereka yang menghadiri rapat.

Rapat besar yang dihadiri para petinggi dari beberapa perusahaan membutuhkan ruangan besar. Dan seperti itulah _meeting room_ Jung Corp. tidak hanya luas, namun juga mewah. Dengan lantai berlapis permadani cokelat gelap, kapasitas 30 kursi, _3 d-light motorized screen_ , _speaker_ besar di setiap sudut ruangan seperti _home theatre_ , dan 1 layar sentuh transparan.

Sebuah rapat tidak harus selalu mencakup lebih dari 100 partisipan untuk bisa dikatakan skala besar. Yang menentukan adalah jenis dan konten rapat itu sendiri.

Joy berdiri di antara dua layar yang menampilkan grafik hasil sorotan cahaya proyektor.

"Kami membuka sesi tanya-jawab terakhir. Atau barangkali saran untuk strategi penaikan kembali profit?" sang CRO berbicara pada para investor, relasi, dan sponsor yang hadir di sana. Hanya cukup memfokuskan pandangan pada satu arah, karena jangka pandang ekor matanya dapat menangkap lebih dari dinding yang membatasi ruangan itu.

Ia mempersilahkan seorang pria representatif dari Jones Inc untuk berbicara begitu ia mengangkat tangan.

"Dalam kasus infrastruktur, apakah pengaplikasian desentralisasi pada Jung Corp akan merealisasikan influens? Likuiditas tidak harus selalu mengusung konsep seperti hukum rimba."

Singkat, padat. Dan rumit. Cukup relevan sebagai topik penutup.

Itu bukanlah jenis pertanyaan yang dapat dijawab dengan mudah oleh pebisnis biasa. Karena implikasi sesungguhnya dari pertanyaan itu memiliki konteks berbeda. Beberapa perwakilan dari perusahaan yang baru mengenal Jaehyun, bahkan sedikit ragu apakah CEO berwajah rupawan itu akan bisa menjelaskannya? Karena 96 persen dari semua orang yang hadir di sana tidak mengetahui jawabannya.

Jaehyun menyemat senyum santai. Sesantai ia menjawab.

"Begini," ia mengedarkan pandangan pada seluruh audiens, karena pertanyaan dari satu orang barusan mewakili kepentingan semua pihak. Jaehyun tidak perlu mencondongkan tubuh untuk mendekatkan bibir pada _microphone_ kecil di hadapannya. _Mic_ dengan harga di atas rata-rata itu begitu sensitif, sehingga dapat menangkap suara sekecil apapun, "Anda semua tentu tidak mengantisipasi _factoring_. Akan terlihat perbedaan signifikan jika terjadi inflasi. Kita ambil _trade credit_ sebagai _sample_. Semua itu konstan…" dan bla... bla... bla... mengalir uraian panjang soal berbagai tetek bengek permasalahan infrastruktur, formalitas birokrasi perusahaan dan berbagai hal lainnya tentang bisnis ini.

Ya, sesuai dugaan. Ia selalu bisa menjawab dengan baik. Maksudnya, kau tidak main-main dengan pemilik gelar Master di bidang bisnis dan politik.

Dan seperti inilah sebagian kecil isi pertemuan ini. Selalu ada banyak pertanyaan seputar perusahaan yang diajukan pada Jaehyun. Dan setelahnya CEO Jung yang menempati tempat duduk utama itu akan menanggapi dengan penjelasan memuaskan selama kurang lebih lima menit.

"Untuk selanjutnya, Tuan Kim Doyoung selaku sekretaris Tuan Jung akan membacakan konklusi dari pertemuan hari ini. Silahkan Tuan." Joy kembali mempersilahkan. Tak lupa ia membuat _gesture_ agar pemuda yang baru disebut namanya itu untuk mulai bicara.

Doyoung yang duduk tidak jauh dari sang CEO itu melumasi tenggorokan sebelum menjelaskan, "Baiklah, konklusi untuk hari ini. Persentase penurunan _income_ dibandingkan bulan sebelumnya. Kata 'bersaing' sebenarnya kurang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan perusahaan kami. Karena bersama perusahaan lainnya, kami berpacu dengan kecepatan yang sama, untuk tujuan yang sama. Rencana pembangunan cabang di Gwangju atau Chungnam. Memulai sebuah kerjasama baru dengan para _investor_ dari Jones Inc, Johnams Group, dan Nonesuch Company; Relasi dari Bank Wells Fargo, Rumah Sakit Internasional Hover, Universitas Swasta Internasional Cheeseparing, dan Harrison Bennett Entertainment; dan sponsor dari LG, Hyundai, dan VISA, yang telah hadir di sini. Membagi laba kepada masing-masing perusahaan yang menaruh saham." Ia sedikit mengangguk pada audiens, sebagai tanda akhir pembacaan dengan beberapa tarikan nafas itu.

Jaehyun memperhatikan dengan seksama kata perkata yang keluar dari mulut sekretarisnya tentu saja. Lagipula dia tetap seorang bos yang harus memastikan pekerjaan bawahannya dilakukan dengan baik.

Tapi masalah lainnya adalah masalah pribadi. Hal-hal personal seperti pertanyaan, Oh! Jaehyun melakukan gerakan alis itu lagi! Bagaimana sebuah alis bisa terlihat begitu indah? Dan ia seharusnya berhenti menggigit bibir bawahnya karena _nervous_ , lihat sekarang bibirnya merah dan terlihat –Apa istilahnya? _Plum_? Ya. _Plum._ Jadi Jaehyun selalu profesional dan bertanggung jawab atas pekerjaannya. Tapi di bawah itu, ia punya sedikit gambaran-gambaran sensual tentang apa yang ia ingin lakukan pada bibir kemerahan sekretarisnya.

"Terima kasih Tuan Kim." Lamunan dan konsentrasi Jaehyun tersibak suara mengalun Joy.

Joy dan Doyoung saling melempar senyum formal. Gadis itu lalu kembali sedikit mengedarkan bola mata, "Rapat berikutnya akan dilaksanakan minggu depan pada pukul satu siang, untuk perihal pengikatan kontrak dan kota yang akan dijadikan sebagai lokasi untuk membangun cabang sebagai aset baru penanaman saham."

Sematan senyum serupa ia lemparkan pada sang pimpinan utama yang dibalas setara, "Terima kasih kepada Tuan Jung Jaehyun selaku _Chief Executive Officer_ atas strateginya yang luar biasa pada pemasaran, pendanaan, penjualan, dan _public relation_. Telah menjadi pembicara selama 30 menit dan menjawab semua pertanyaan dari peserta rapat dengan detail dan memuaskan. Dan terima kasih kepada seluruh perwakilan pimpinan besar dari perusahaan-perusahaan yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk menghadiri dan berdiskusi bersama dalam rapat besar ini. Semoga kita dapat segera menyelesaikan konflik dari _follow-up_ yang telah ditentukan. Kami, segenap kru dari Jung Corp juga berterima kasih atas perhatian dan kerjasama anda sekalian. Saya cukupkan pertemuan sampai di sini. Selamat sore, dan sampai jumpa minggu depan."

Tanpa diminta, riuh tepuk tangan terdengar membahana di dalam ruang rapat yang dihadiri lebih dari 20 partisipan itu. Jaehyun menenggak habis segelas air mineral di atas meja. Menjadi salah satu pembicara utama telah menguapkan lebih banyak cairan tubuhnya dari biasanya. Dia harus lebih banyak minum air mineral mengingat hal terakhir yang dibutuhkan perusahaannya adalah ia yang dehidrasi atau terkena sakit ginjal karena terlalu kelelahan bekerja di depan komputer, duduk berjam-jam tanpa pergerakan juga dapat membuat tubuhmu lelah.

Satu-persatu pria dan wanita berpakaian perlente meninggalkan ruangan, setelah melakukan jabat tangan dengan Jaehyun dan seluruh perwakilan pimpinan perusahaan berbadan hukum yang memiliki banyak perusahaan di bawahnya itu. Jadi Jaehyun berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk selalu menampakkan senyum profesionalnya, seperti boneka Ken? Tidak, tentu ia tidak merasa sangat mirip atau bagaimana dengan boneka pria pasanganBarbie itu. Tapi ia terkadang merasa seperti Ken, merasa harus menahan senyum menawan setiap saat. Senyum terprogram.

Terkadang ia berharap untuk lebih terlihat seperti Penguin of Madagascar. Terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Berbicara soal lucu dan menggemaskan, kembali ke bibir sekretarisnya yang merah dan _plum_. Entahlah, itu tidak ada hubungannya, tapi Jaehyun baru saja memaksa kerja otaknya. Tentu ia diperbolehkan untuk setidaknya membayangkan sesuatu yang 'iya-iya' dengan bibir itu. Lagi. Ia sudah merasakannya. Jadi bayangan itu semakin kuat.

Jaehyun menjadi sosok terakhir yang meninggalkan ruangan, diikuti sang sekretaris yang berjalan beriringan dengan iPad di tangan. Menggunakan _lift_ menuju lantai di mana ruangan kantor Jaehyun berada.

Bicara dari sisi Doyoung. Sesuatu juga terjadi pada pemuda itu. Ada _spark_ kecil. Suatu perasaan yang tidak ia perhatikan sebelumnya bisa ia rasakan terhadap bosnya ini. Sejak pintu _lift_ menutup dan meyakini hanya ada mereka berdua –dan kamera CCTV yang mengawasi setiap detail gerak-gerik mereka tentu saja, ia tidak bisa berhenti menatap Jaehyun yang bahkan tidak memutar otot leher untuk menoleh padanya sedikitpun di sampingnya.

Itu adalah sebuah tatapan kagum.

Yang merasa diperhatikan akhirnya menoleh. Entah saraf refleks Doyoung yang tidak bekerja, atau ia memang tidak keberatan ditatap balik seperti itu. Sungguh, ia merasa tidak perlu. Ia tidak merasa menjadi maling yang ketahuan mencuri-curi, lagipula. Ia melakukannya terang-terangan.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan, Tuan Kim?" suara Jaehyun kelewat profesional tentu saja untuk seseorang yang memikirkan bibir sekretarisnya sambil menjelaskan tentang _profit_ perusahaan kepada koleganya.

Di sisi lain. Bukannya langsung menjawab, Doyoung malah terus menatap mata sang lawan bicara. Alhasil, ada sekitar sepuluh detik penuh pertarungan tatap-tatapan di antara keduanya. Sampai akhirnya Jaehyun mengernyit. Mengalah karena tidak melihat ada keuntungan yang bisa dihasilkan dari pertarungan kecil ini.

"Hei. Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Ada yang salah denganku?" suara Jaehyun tidak keluar seperti seseorang yang khawatir jika benar-benar ada yang salah dengannya. Lebih terkesan seperti menantang untuk menunjukkan apa yang bisa salah soal dirinya.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal pertanyaan terakhir Jaehyun tentang apa ada yang salah dengannya, jawabannya adalah, ya. Terlalu banyak. Hingga Doyoung justru menganggap itu sebagai hal natural yang tidak perlu dipertanyakan ulang. Apakah Jaehyun kurang berkaca? Sepertinya Doyoung baru saja mendapat ide untuk memberi kekasihnya sebuah cermin besar sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya kelak.

"Atau… ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Jaehyun menangkup kedua pipi tembamnya sendiri. Jung Eunwoo akan segera mencari toilet untuk segera memuntahkan isi perut jika melihat itu. Namun orang lain normalnya termasuk Doyoung tentu menganggap itu adalah hal menggemaskan. Terlalu menggemaskan untuk ukuran seorang pemimpin perusahaan besar yang berwibawa setiap kali memimpin rapat.

Ya, ada sesuatu di wajah tampan luar biasa sempurna (Doyoung tidak bisa berpikir lebih lagi tentang ini, penggambaran visualnya sudah sangat maksimal) bosnya itu. Tepatnya pada iris mata cokelat gelapnya. Doyoung melihat refleksi wajahnya di sana.

Sejenak ia berharap bahwa ia akan selalu berada di sana. Sejenak ia berharap bahwa yang selalu mata Jaehyun tuju adalah dirinya.

Sedikit yang ia tahu, Jaehyun mungkin tidak setiap saat menatap dirinya. Tapi bosnya itu menatapnya sekali, lalu sekali lagi. Dan kemudian sibuk membayangkan dirinya sepanjang waktu di sela-sela hal penting lain yang seharusnya dipikirkan sinapsis otaknya.

Satu dentingan yang menandakan mereka sampai, menyadarkan keduanya. Pintu _lift_ terbuka.

Jaehyun menarik kedua sudut bibir yang membentuk ukiran memabukkan. Ia menepuk bahu sang sekretaris, "Kau bisa mengungkapkannya di ruanganku."

Hanya memerlukan beberapa langkah lebar, mereka sampai. Jaehyun mendudukkan diri di atas singgasana. Doyoung berdiri di hadapannya setelah menutup pintu dan menyusul langkah.

Jaehyun mengangkat sebelah alis, "Jadi?"

Doyoung bepikir soal dignitas dirinya dan berpikir untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi apa salahnya mem- _boosting self esteem_ bosnya ini sampai meroket? Ia kembali membasahi tenggorokan setelah tegukan terakhirnya sebelum membacakan konklusi di ruang rapat tadi.

"Penampilanmu sungguh menawan Tuan Jung. Ini adalah perdana bagiku untuk menyaksikan secara langsung rapat sebesar itu. Aku tahu tanggung jawabmu adalah yang terbesar. Tapi aku tidak pernah menerka bahwa tidak sesederhana itu kau menjalankannya. Kau bisa membuat semuanya terkendali. Kau terlalu intelek hingga ada beberapa baris kalimat yang tidak aku mengerti. Entah karena aku yang masih harus banyak belajar, atau-"

"Kau benar," kalimat Jaehyun menginterupsi. Membuat Doyoung tersadar bahwa ia baru saja menunjukkan betapa banyak hal mengganjal dalam keterdiamannya di dalam _lift_ tadi, "Kau memang perlu banyak belajar. Itulah sebabnya kau harus berada di dekatku."

Kalimat itu…

Semakin membuat perasaan Doyoung campur aduk. Antara membencinya, atau merasa semakin menginginkannya. Segala jenis pemikiran baik dan buruk berkecamuk. _Serahkan padaku untuk memberikan pujian pada seorang narsistik macam manusia satu ini..._

Dan detik ketika Doyoung berpikir ulang untuk menarik ucapannya dan mulai balik memaki bosnya itu.

"Dan terima kasih." Jaehyun tiba-tiba sedikit melunak ekspresinya. Bukan wajah tampan nan angkuh dan berwibawa seperti biasanya.

"Eh?" apa yang baru saja Jaehyun ucapkan kembali menyadarkan Doyoung dari lamunan pendek lainnya.

"Kau bukanlah orang pertama yang memberikan jenis pujian seperti itu padaku. Namun untuk yang ini aku merasa sangat tersanjung. Ingat? Kau itu istimewa." Jaehyun sama sekali tidak terganggu soal itu. _The whole you're the special one for me_ , biasanya membuat manusia normal merasa harus bersikap malu-malu untuk mengatakannya. Tapi Jaehyun sama sekali tidak terlihat _awkward_ soal hal tersebut.

Doyoung semakin mengeratkan sentuhan telapak tangan kanan pada pergelangan tangan lainnya.

"Kau bukan orang pertama yang menempati kursi di dekatku ketika rapat. Tapi seperti halnya aku, kau juga memberikan penampilan terbaikmu petang ini. Bahkan aku sedikit terkejut. Caramu berbicara itu lebih dari apa yang aku ekspektasikan. Memang masih beberapa tingkat di bawah kecakapan Nona Kim Minkyung, tapi untuk ukuran seseorang tanpa pengalaman di bidang itu, kau benar-benar hebat." Tanpa sadar Jaehyun membuka forum evaluasi pribadi, "Kinerjamu selama kau di sini membuktikan bahwa tidak hanya wanita yang memiliki sifat _multi-tasking_. Kau bisa memfokuskan diri tidak hanya pada satu hal saja."

Beberapa baris kalimat panjang itu membuat Doyoung merona, "Terima kasih. Kau yang telah mengajarkanku sebelumnya."

"Satu hal lagi. Sebenarnya apa yang aku lakukan tadi tidaklah seberapa. Bukannya sombong, tapi menurutku karena ini adalah pertama kalinya bagimu, maka kau melihatnya sebagai hal besar. Seiring berjalannya waktu, kau akan terbiasa dan akan menganggapnya biasa saja. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas kerjasamamu. Kuharap selanjutnya kau akan berkembang menjadi lebih baik dan membantu memajukan perusahaan ini dengan baik."

 _Tentu. Lalu kapan kau akan memperbaiki kekacauan yang kau lakukan pada perusahaan majalahku?_

Dan lagi, apa saja yang dilakukan Jung Eunwoo selama beberapa hari ini? Tentang dirinya yang akan mengklarifikasi?

"Jam kerja telah berakhir. Aku sempat meninggalkan berkas-berkas berita acara yang harus kutandatangani tadi. Aku ingin kau menyimpannya di atas mejaku besok pagi bersamaan dengan terhidangnya secangkir kopi buatanmu."

Doyoung melakukan inspirasi. Menghembuskan nafas dengan cara yang dibuat selega mungkin.

Seperti yang pernah dikatakan saudara kembar sang kekasih beberapa hari yang lalu. Voice tidak akan dibubarkan. Semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik. Ia hanya perlu mengalir mengikuti alur yang dibawa pimpinannya ini.

"Aku mengerti."

.

Bruk!

"Argh!" suara dua orang memekik nyaris bersamaan.

Doyoung yang kurang berhati-hati sepulang dari kantornya ini. Ia habis melompat dari dalam bis dan sedikit berlari dengan kecepatan semakin kecil sebagai residu lompatannya. Dan tabrakan dengan seorang pria bertubuh jauh lebih tinggi darinya yang sedang meluncur menggunakan _skateboard_ itu tak terelakkan. Seluruh bagian belakang tubuh Doyoung membentur trotoar dengan cukup keras. Penderitaannya semakin bertambah karena pria tinggi itu menindih tubuhnya. Sial sekali nasib pegawai Jung Corp itu. Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga pula. Tidak, dalam kasus ini, tertimpa tiang.

Terbenamnya matahari dan pohon papyrus di depan toko kecantikan menjadi saksi atas jarak 10 senti di antara wajah mereka.

"Rowoon! / Doyoung!" keduanya berteriak bersamaan. Tubuh mereka menempel sehingga mereka merasakan dentuman kurang ajar jantung satu sama lain. Menunjukkan betapa baiknya kinerja pompa salah satu alat vital mereka. Yang sedang bekerja tidak baik adalah alat vital Doyoung yang lain. Paru-parunya.

Ia berusaha mendorong tubuh pria yang –tidak sengaja menindihnya itu, "Menyingkirlah dari atasku Kim Seokwoo… hhh… aku tidak bisa bernafas…" namun tubuh pria itu terlalu berat. Tidak masalah, pria jangkung yang akrab disapa Rowoon itu memang sudah memiliki inisiatif untuk bangkit. Ia membawa tubuhnya menjauh dari sentuhan fisik yang terlalu menempel itu. Kemudian membantu teman sekelas semasa SMA-nya itu untuk bangun.

Ia membantu Doyoung menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang tubuhnya yang kotor.

Doyoung mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Rowoon untuk menahan, "Kenapa dari beberapa bagian tubuhku, harus bokongku yang kau tepuk-tepuk? Kau tidak lihat aku merasa kesulitan untuk membersihkan punggung?"

Rowoon menarik tangannya agar sentuhan itu terlepas, "Refleks." Pria itu memungut papan seluncurnya dan mengapitnya di antara trisep dan tulang pinggul.

Doyoung membungkuk untuk meraih tas kerja yang tergeletak di atas beton, "Kau memiliki spontanitas yang sama buruknya dengan nilai-nilai kuis sosiologimu."

Rowoon terkekeh, "Kau masih ingat saja. Lama tidak berjumpa, Kim Doyoung."

Spontan Doyoung ikut tertawa kecil, "Benar. Kau sudah besar ya sekarang." Mereka lalu melakukan _bro-fist_ seperti apa yang selalu mereka lakukan setiap kali bertemu.

"Aku memang sudah besar dari dulu." Ujar Rowoon yang sedikit berteriak seakan jika nada suaranya lebih tinggi ia akan mendapatkan lebih banyak pembenaran dari pernyataannya barusan.

"Apanya yang besar? Auw!" Doyoung meringis setelah merasa geli sendiri dengan godaan garingnya. Barusan itu si pria jangkung menjitak kepala Doyoung yang tingginya hanya sebatas bibirnya. Jika dibandingkan, Doyoung memang mudah ditindas dengan ukuran tubuhnya itu. Sebenarnya Doyoung memiliki tubuh yang tinggi. Di atas rata-rata tinggi badan pria Korea malah. Namun tubuh temannya, entah harus dikatakan bagaimana.

"Tentu saja badanku. Memangnya apa lagi? Nafsu makanku? Hahaha. Kalau yang satu itu sih tidak usah ditanya." Rowoon menepuk dadanya bangga, teman lamanya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat bahwa kebanggan anak ini masih berkutat pada alasan-alasan tidak penting.

Mereka bercakap-cakap basa-basi untuk beberapa saat. Akan ada pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti kau kerja di mana sekarang? Sudah menikah atau belum? Sudah punya rumah? Kau sudah membayar hutangmu pada bibi kantin sekolah? Sudah punya pacar? Oh, kau punya, berapa kali seminggu kau melakukan seks? Hal-hal 'normal' semacam itu. Tapi mereka merasa lebih menyenangkan untuk bicara di tempat lain, jadi selanjutnya pemain olahraga ekstrim itu menerima ajakan Doyoung untuk mampir ke apartemennya. Hanya perlu berjalan melewati tiga blok, dan mereka sampai.

Di ruang tengah rumah yang terletak di lantai lima itu, mereka melakukan hal normal sebagaimana yang biasanya dilakukan tamu dan penghuni rumah. Duduk berhadapan di atas sofa dengan minuman terhidang di atas meja. Melakukan obrolan ringan. 10 tahun tidak melakukan interaksi, mereka memiliki begitu banyak topik yang ingin dibagi.

"Zuho batal menerima ajakanku ke Michigan untuk menonton konser FT Island hanya karena ia akan menghabiskan masa cutinya bersama kekasihnya. Seulgi sialan. Sama sialannya dengannya. Aku jadi meragukan statusnya sebagai teman dekat sejak sekolah. Gadis itu sangat beruntung. Tapi aku yang jadi tidak beruntung."

Doyoung memutar bola mata. Merasa jengah meskipun topik menyebalkan ini belum lama dibawakan. Karena apa yang selalu menjadi pembahasan Rowoon itu tipikal. Itu bukan seperti Rowoon tidak pernah meninggalkan Zuho untuk bermesraan dengan kekasihnya ketika ia sedang memacari seseorang. Kadang Doyoung tidak habis pikir bagaimana Zuho bisa _keep up_ dengan semua sikap posesif Rowoon dari dulu hingga sekarang.

Ya, Doyoung mungkin sekarang punya bos merangkap kekasih yang menyerempet ke arah posesif. Tapi terkadang sekedar menyebut Rowoon posesif? _Understatement of the century_.

"Kalian selalu begitu dari dulu. Zuho yang pecinta wanita. Dan kau yang selalu berlebihan menanggapinya. Ya ampun. Kau benar-benar mencintai band itu hingga mengejar mereka ke Amerika. Kupikir menyaksikan _live performance_ mereka di studio acara-acara musik di sini saja bisa membuatmu cukup bosan." Dan kehabisan uang tentu saja. Doyoung juga punya beberapa musisi favorit dan terkadang membeli karya mereka saja sudah cukup menguras isi dompet.

"Tidak. Aku tidak boleh melewatkan penampilan mereka satu detikpun." Rowoon bukan hanya punya rasa posesif hebat pada sahabatnya tapi juga obsesi luar biasa pada band favoritnya itu. Perasaan yang diberikannya pada sesuatu bisa jadi sangat luar biasa.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak kakakmu saja kalau begitu? Kukira ia selalu mengerti apa yang adik 'kecil'nya ini butuhkan?" Doyoung sedikit berdiri hanya untuk meraih dan mengacak rambut Rowoon di seberang, sekedar untuk mendapatkan _death glare_ dari Rowoon yang kesal.

"Tidak bisa. Inseong Hyung sudah menikah. Ia sudah tidak sebebas dulu, untuk menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamaku meskipun itu hanya akhir pekan."

Doyoung mengernyit, oh, ada sedikit perubahan rupanya. Rowoon bisa menerima keputusan kakaknya soal prioritas. Menarik.

"Mereka memiliki prioritas. Kau harus memakluminya." Ujar Doyoung.

Rowoon mendesah sambil mengangguk, "Tentu saja aku memahaminya. Tapi bagaimana denganku? Kan sayang sekali tiket yang sudah kubeli mahal-mahal ini tidak berguna."

Doyoung mengedik acuh, "Ya… ajaklah pacarmu."

"Aku tidak punya pacar." Rowoon mendesah lebih panjang lagi. Bahunya makin turun.

Jeda berdetik-detik mengisi keheningan. Lalu wajah Rowoon berbinar menandakan ia baru saja mendapat sebuah ilham luar biasa dari pemilik jagat raya. Lalu Doyoung melihat Rowoon berpindah tempat duduk ke sampingnya.

Doyoung, _just simply feels something bad's gonna happen now._

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang menggantikan Zuho? Terbanglah bersamaku ke Michigan Kim Doyoung. Sekalian berkencan denganku di sana. Aku akan memuaskanmu." Langsung dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_ dan tangannya yang menggelayut di bahu Doyoung.

Doyoung sedikit memundurkan wajahnya dari wajah _excited_ Rowoon. Apakah teman lamanya ini baru saja mengajaknya berkencan? Lebih dari itu, ke Amerika?

"Kebetulan gedung konsernya terletak di dekat perbatasan Kanada. Jadi kita bisa sekalian berwisata ke Menara CN, air terjun Niagara, dan pegunungan Rocky. Hanya tinggal menggunakan subway dan menyewa mobil untuk sampai di sana."

Hal lain yang ia ingat tentang Doyoung adalah Doyoung pernah bercerita di kelas bahwa ia ingin sekali pergi ke tempat-tempat itu. Jadi, apakah Doyoung akan dengan mudah menolak? Hei, ini kesempatan jalan-jalan ke tempat-tempat wisata impiannya. Dan gratis. Sebagai seseorang yang berkecimpung dalam lomba perbisnisan liberal yang kejam, itu tentu bukan sesuatu yang patut dilewatkan.

"Tapi-"

"Aku akan menanggung biaya akomodasimu 100 persen. Kau boleh mengajakku berkunjung ke tempat manapun di sana. Kau boleh membeli apapun di sana. Semuanya aku yang bayar."

Sungguh, temannya ini kenapa? Kenapa bisa seantusias ini? Doyoung bahkan belum menjawab. Namun dari sorot matanya, Rowoon benar-benar terlihat berharap. Memang ia punya uang sebanyak itu? Setahu Doyoung, temannya ini hanya menjalankan usaha penyewaan studio musik band. Penghasilannya kan tidak seberapa.

Ia benar-benar ingin berkencan dengannya, atau hanya karena ia tidak mau tiket konser itu mubazir? Terlebih, tadi ia bilang menggantikan Zuho? Jadi Doyoung hanya pelarian?

"Maafkan aku Rowoon. Aku tidak bisa." Nada sesal terdengar jelas mengiringi kalimat itu.

Spontan Rowoon menampilkan raut kecewa, "Kenapa?"

"Aku sedang berkencan." Doyoung tidak percaya barusan ia mengatakan itu.

Pupus sudah rencana dadakan Rowoon untuk memberi judul '14 Hari di Amerika Bersama Kim Doyoung. _Just Both of Us_ _ **ALONE**_ _'_. Tiga variabel itu sudah bisa menjadi pengganti judul skripsi Rowoon beberapa tahun yang lalu, jika saja ia bisa memutar waktu. Dan jika saja sesuai dengan prodi yang ia ambil.

Rowoon bisa menjanjikannya pergi ke Amerika secara cuma-cuma. Namun Jaehyun, ia bisa menjanjikannya pergi keliling dunia.

Tapi bukan itu alasan utama Doyoung.

"Makanya aku tidak bisa. Karena akan terlihat tidak baik." Nada penyesalan itu masih tersisa.

"Kita pergi sebagai teman? Tidak bisa?" dan Rowoon masih berharap.

Doyoung menggeleng lemah, "Tidak bisa."

Rowoon melihat bayangan seseorang dalam wajah Doyoung. Wajah orang yang sama, namun 10 tahun lebih muda.

"Kim Seokwoo?" Doyoung mencoba memanggil pria yang tiba-tiba terlihat melamun di depannya itu. Tatapannya hampa.

" _Kim Seokwoo, ayo kita ke perpustakaan bersama-sama. Gongmyung Hyung bilang para alumni yang baru saja lulus minggu kemarin mendonasikan banyak sekali buku menarik. Siapa tahu kau mengubah cita-citamu menjadi seorang jurnalis juga seperti aku."_

Ia tidak sedang sendiri. Namun sosok yang duduk di hadapannya jelas-jelas sudah bukan murid kelas tiga SMA lagi. Hanya saja tiba-tiba wajah Doyoung yang sekarang meremajakan ingatannya. Tentang masa-masa pertemanan yang indah semasa sekolah.

"Bolehkah aku tahu siapa teman kencanmu? Apakah aku mengenalnya?" ia mencoba untuk tidak terlihat kecewa. Dan kekecewaan yang ditunjukkan wajahnya terlalu jelas.

Namun Doyoung berpura-pura untuk tidak menyadari rasa kecewa itu, "Bisa jadi. Tapi… apakah aku harus mengatakannya padamu?"

"Kenapa tidak? Kita masih berada dalam sesi berbagi cerita kan?" pemuda itu kembali dengan ekspresi cerianya dalam waktu beberapa detik. Doyoung tidak yakin antara apakah ia memang punya sedikit tendensi berubah-ubah mood dalam waktu singkat atau ia hanya berpura-pura.

Yang manapun ia mengambilnya sebagai jalan keluar untuk situasi _awkward_ barusan.

"Ya…" ujar Doyoung masih sedikit tidak yakin apa ia ingin membagi cerita ini.

"Siapa namanya? Dan siapa dia?"

"Jung Jaehyun. Dari Jung Corp. Ia-"

"Wow. Jung Jaehyun dari Jung Corp? Tentu saja aku tahu. Wajahnya pernah menghiasi sampul majalah bisnis internasional 'CEO'. Ia membagi tips ' _How to Perfect the Art of Criticism'_ ala sudut pandangnya." Rowoon tidak tinggal di dalam gua, terima kasih banyak. Jadi tentu ia tahu soal pengusaha muda itu.

Baiklah, Rowoon ternyata mengenal Jaehyun. Jadi Doyoung tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi lebih jauh kan?

"Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki ketertarikan untuk membaca majalah berbau perusahaan seperti itu. Kau ingin bekerja di tempat semacam begitu?" jadi ia mengalihkan pembicaraan soal minat kerja Rowoon seketika itu juga. Ia tidak begitu tertarik untuk membicarakan bos _slash_ kekasihnya itu dengan teman lamanya saat ini.

Rowoon mengedikkan bahu, "Tidak juga. Aku hanya tidak sengaja menemukan majalah itu di _bookshelf_ ruang tengah rumah Inseong Hyung."

 _Tapi ujung-ujunganya kau baca juga kan? Kalau tidak tertarik, mana mungkin kau sudi membuka-buka buku itu…_

"Aku mengaguminya. Setiap deretan kalimatnya adalah motivasi dan inspirasi bagiku untuk bisa berpikir lebih kritis dan membangun usaha menjadi lebih baik. Aku benar-benar merasakan pengaruh kata-katanya dalam diriku." Tidak biasanya Rowoon tedengar benar-benar terpesona tentang seseorang. Biasanya ia berkata bahwa para motivator muda cuma orang-orang beruntung yang kebetulan sudah punya modal banyak karena orang tuanya memang kaya.

 _Aku tahu itu. Jung Jaehyun memang cerdas…_ _dan ya, itu, dia bekharisma_. Sialnya... pikir Doyoung yang akhir-akhir ini dibuat galau antara untuk merasa jijik melihat bosnya atau merasa kagum.

"Benarkah?" ia berusaha sedikit mengimbangi keantusiasan temannya.

"Tentu. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan memiliki kepercayaan diri setinggi ini untuk menyanggupi segala kebutuhanmu di Amerika."

 _Oh ayolah. Jangan ungkit lagi. Kau sengaja ingin membuatku semakin merasa bersalah karena menolak ajakanmu?_

"Kedengarannya ia hebat sekali. Sampai bisa memberikan pengaruh besar pada seseorang yang sering membolos sekolah sepertimu." Cara ia menanggapi seolah ia tidak lebih tahu banyak tentang kekasihnya.

Rowoon terkekeh, "Kau tahu, kalian sama-sama beruntung dalam hal memiliki pasangan."

 _Yang benar saja…_

"Dari jutaan pemuda di Korea Selatan, kenapa harus kau sih yang berhasil mencuri hatinya?" Rowoon terdengar sedikit sentimentil sekarang.

"Kenapa? Kau mau menjadi pacarnya?" Doyoung tidak cemburu tentu saja. Ia tahu sejak lama banyak yang mengincar bos _slash_ pacarnya itu. Dan ia baik-baik saja soal hal itu. Sudah biasa. _Lowkey_ , mungkin tidak.

"Aku? Tentu saja… tidak." Rowoon mengibaskan tangan, "Kau pasti bercanda." Sekarang wajahnya berekspresi seperti sedikit merinding memikirkan ide yang Doyoung lontarkan barusan.

"Kenapa harus bercanda? Bisa saja kan?" Doyoung tidak tahu kenapa ia malah merasa harus meng _-encourage_ ide ini di kepala temannya?

"Tidak, terima kasih. Tidak perlu seseorang yang wajahnya sudah _go international_ seperti itu. Memilikimu saja sudah membuatku bahagia."

Doyoung menautkan sepasang alis, "Maaf?" Oke. Teman lamanya ini membuatnya bingung sekarang.

"Maksudku, jika aku disuruh memilih. Kalau tidak ada pilihan seperti itu, tentu aku akan memilih untuk mengencani orang lain. Aku sudah mengetahui banyak belangmu. Makanya jangan terlalu percaya diri." Ia sedikit tertawa puas atas leluconnya sendiri. Manipulasi. Begitulah cara ia menelan kekecewaan yang ia dapatkan malam ini.

"Hei! Kalau kau memang memilih untuk berkencan dengan orang lain, lalu kenapa kau mengajakku? Dasar tukang cari pelarian."

"Kenapa kau jadi terlihat tidak terima? Apa sebenarnya kau menyukaiku tapi si Jung itu menjadi penahan?"

"Menyukaimu? Kau mimpi di siang bolong."

"Ini sudah malam. Wajar kan kalau bermimpi?"

"Lupakan."

Jeda berdetik-detik itu terjadi lagi. Sang penghuni membiarkan tamunya menenggak sekaleng soda dingin hingga habis setengahnya. Suara tegukan terdengar begitu jelas di dalam ruangan yang hening.

Rowoon kembali meletakkan kaleng bermotif semangka itu di atas meja, "Apa kau bekerja di perusahaan yang sama dengannya?"

"Ya." Doyoung tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk menjawab itu.

Sang lawan bicara bertepuk tangan satu kali dan menjentikkan jari, " _Jackpot_."

"Kau sama saja dengan Ten."

"Lalu kenapa ia tidak mengantarmu pulang menggunakan Mercedes-benz hitam metalik-nya?"

"Sebenarnya sejak Hyundai menjadi sponsor kami, Jaehyun memakai Hyundai Veloster."

"Mana kutahu ia menambah mobil lagi. Aku kan membaca profil lengkap dia di majalah tiga tahun yang lalu." Jelas Rowoon, "Jadi bagaimana? Kenapa kau tidak diantar pulang?"

"Ia memenuhi undangan makan malam."

"Bersama siapa?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Karena aku menyukainya. Kau tahu itu." Demi 100 butir mutiara di _dashboard_ mobil Jaehyun, tanpa rasa bersalah Rowoon mengatakan itu pada kekasih Jung Jaehyun sendiri. Pria ini benar-benar terlalu banyak makan sehingga otaknya agak tersumbat.

Namun Doyoung tidak ambil pusing, "Alasan lain?"

"Karena ada beberapa jenis undangan makan malam lainnya yang memungkinkannya untuk membawamu."

 _Benar juga. Kenapa si brengsek itu tidak mengajakku di acaranya?_

"Park Kyungri." Doyoung menjawab pada akhirnya.

"Park Kyungri? Apakah Park Kyungri ini seperti apa yang sedang kupikirkan sekarang?"

"Kalau yang terbesit dalam benakmu adalah seorang aktris sekaligus model cantik, maka kau mendapatkan nilai 100 dariku."

"Makan malam bersama seorang wanita dan membiarkanmu pulang sendirian? Kau tidak curiga pada mereka? Park Kyungri adalah seorang _playgirl_ , _to be known_. Ia sudah lebih dari 1000 kali berganti pasangan." Jelas Rowoon hiperbolis.

"Mereka tidak sendirian. Ada aktris lainnya dan beberapa kolega Jaehyun."

"Lalu kenapa kau hanya menyebut nama Park Kyungri?"

" _Highlight_."

"Setidaknya jika ia membiarkanmu pulang sendiri, ia harus membelikan mobil untukmu."

"Itu terlalu berlebihan."

Ketika ia memakai Omega pemberian Jaehyun saja, ia langsung menerima ucapan pedas dari pria Thailand yang sekamar dengannya.

" _Voice berada di ambang kehancuran dan kau menerima banyak hadiah mahal dari seseorang yang menjadi penyebab kehancuran itu. Ironis sekali."_

Padahal itu hanyalah sebuah jam tangan. Dengan 457 butir berlian 40 karat di atasnya. Dan berbingkai emas. Bukan apa-apa dibandingkan Mercedes lama Jaehyun yang dibeli dengan harga 351,461 Dollar. Sebenarnya Jaehyun tidak mengingat berapa banyak uang yang dihabiskan untuk mobil itu. Dan memang tidak perlu tahu. Karena ia membelinya menggunakan _unlimited platinum black card_ dari salah satu sponsor lainnya.

.

"Makanlah yang banyak nak. Spesial untukmu, aku dan Taeyong yang memasak semua ini dengan tangan kami sendiri." Jung nomor dua –Jaejoong berujar sebelum memasukkan sepotong buffalo jerky ke dalam mulutnya.

Doyoung yang menempati kursi di samping Jung nomor tiga –kekasihnya dan berhadapan dengan Jung nomor empat –adik kekasihnya itu, mengangguk sopan selagi mengukir senyum canggung, "Iya, Eommonim." Ia hanya bisa menyantap perlahan olahan lobster di hadapannya. Salah satu di antara banyaknya masakan Eropa yang terhidang di atas meja kayu bercat hitam mengkilap –hingga merefleksikan cahaya _chandelier_ berlian yang menggantung di langit-langit.

Ia terjebak di tengah-tengah keluarga Jung dengan satu meja penuh makanan sebagai hidangan makan malam. Ruang makan _penthouse_ yang terletak di lantai 50 –lantai teratas apartemen itu _full_ menggunakan kaca tembus pandang tanpa tirai di bagian utara dan barat ruangan sebagai pengganti dinding beton. Doyoung bisa melihat langit hitam dan gemerlap cahaya bintang melatari punggung Jaejoong, Eunwoo, dan Taeyong. Ia juga bisa melihat warna-warni cahaya dari kota. Sementara sekitar lima meter di belakang punggungnya terdapat sebuah perapian.

Ia hanya bisa mengunyah pelan sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke setiap sudut ruangan di mana setiap detail hal di sana bisa dikagumi dan dinikmati.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Yang sedang kau makan itu buatanku. Aku sudah mengukur tingkat kematangannya. Atau… apakah kau kurang menyukai bumbu sausnya? Katakan saja. Aku akan memperbaikinya lain kali." Ujar Taeyong. Sejauh ini semua orang terlihat baik-baik saja. Tidak ada keluhan. Apa yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa Doyoung merasa masakannya kurang enak? Apa ia pikir lidah seseorang dari kalangan seperti Doyoung memiliki selera yang berbeda?

"Tidak. Masakanmu enak sekali. Buatan Eommonim juga. Semuanya sempurna. Aku seperti memakan masakan ibuku sendiri."

"Anak baik dan pintar. Ayo tambah. Kau tidak tahu kan kapan akan mencicipi masakan kami lagi? Jaehyun, ayo tambahkan lagi quesadillanya untuk Doyoung."

"Tentu Eomma." Jaehyun menyendok makanan legit berselimut tortilla itu menggunakan _pizza shovel_ dan meletakkannya di atas piring Doyoung, " _Here you go, honey_." Ia menyemat senyum ketika kekasihnya itu menatapnya.

Doyoung beralih tatap pada ibu Jaehyun dan memasang senyum yang sama, "Terima kasih Eommonim."

"Aku tahu kau pasti sangat menyukai masakan Eomma dan Taeyong Hyung. Hanya saja saat ini kau merasa sedikit gugup. Benar begitu, kakak ipar?"

Doyoung sedang menelan daging lobster ketika satu-satunya saudara kandung Jaehyun –yang kukuh mengaku sebagai adik iparnya itu menyebut panggilan itu. Untung saja ia tidak tersedak.

Jaehyun tertawa, "Kau pintar sekali adik. Akhirnya kau bisa melakukan sesuatu yang benar." Untuk kali ini ia sudi menghilangkan kata 'kecil' yang biasanya ia sandingkan pada kata 'adik' setiap kali ia memanggil saudara kembarnya itu. Sedikit _reward_ atas sesuatu yang membuatnya senang.

"Bukannya selama ini kau ya yang suka membuat masalah? Hingga ada salah satu perusahaan relasi Eomma untuk Jung Corp yang terancam dibubarkan?" sindiran telak. Pria yang wajahnya pernah menghiasi sampul majalah bisnis internasional Fast Company itu terlihat puas melihat ekspresi sang kakak setelahnya.

Doyoung merasa dilempar ke dinding berduri mendengar itu. Tidak cukupkah rasa gugupnya membunuh selera makannya? Kenapa adik kekasihnya itu harus mengingatkan konflik itu di saat seperti ini sih?

Sepasang alis Jaehyun berjengit. Ia menggenggam erat garpu di tangan kiri, "Baru saja dipuji. Malah menyangkutpautkan pada masalah lain. Kau tidak punya senjata yang konstan dengan konteks?"

"Aku bahkan tidak mendengar itu sebagi pujian. Dan kau harus mengakui kalau masalah yang terjadi memang karena kesalahanmu. Kesalahan yang disengaja."

Doyoung menatap _dumbfounded_ Jung bersaudara itu bergantian.

 _Aku tidak melihat perbedaan antara kalangan atas dan menengah ke bawah di saat makan…_

"Aku mengizinkan kalian berbicara ketika makan. Tapi tidak dengan keributan. Bisakah kalian berhenti bertingkah kekanakan? Kalian adalah pemimpin dari perusahaan bergengsi. Lalu ada Doyoung di sini. Apa kalian tidak malu?" dari resonansinya, Jaejoong terdengar sedang meminta kedua putranya untuk lebih bijak berbicara.

Tanpa melanjutkan pertengkaran kekanakan barusan, kedua Jung bersaudara itu melanjutkan kegiatan makan.

Doyoung merasa pusing sendiri. Apa yang salah dengan kakak-beradik ini? Terutama Jung Jaehyun. Sosok yang ia lihat sebagai tokoh pebisnis luar biasa dengan tindakan mengagumkan yang ditunjukkan di perusahaan. Seperti orang yang berbeda dengan Jung Jaehyun yang berada di sekeliling keluarganya saat ini.

Sementara Taeyong dan Yunho tidak ambil pusing.

Jiwa ayah dan ibu memang berbeda.

"Ngomong-ngomong nak Doyoung," Jaejoong kembali memulai setelah menelan suapan kelima.

Takut-takut Doyoung menatap mata calon mertuanya itu.

Tunggu, calon mertua?

Tentu saja. Dengan undangan diam-diam makan malam istimewa ini, lalu ayah dan ibu Jaehyun yang sama sekali tidak keberatan ketika putra bungsu mereka memanggil Doyoung dengan sebutan kakak ipar. Ada sebutan yang lebih cocok untuk Doyoung selain calon-anggota-keluarga-Jung?

Sepasang saudara kembar identik dan satu sepupunya itu ikut mengarahkan indera penglihatan pada si pembicara. Mengantisipasi apa yang akan dikatakan ibu mereka ini pada calon menantunya. Memberi pesan untuk mengawasi dan menjaga Jaehyun dengan baik dan sepenuh hati?

"Kami akan memastikan bahwa masalah yang menimpa Voice akan segera berakhir. Percayalah. Meskipun Jaehyun adalah anak nakal, ia selalu bertanggung jawab atas ulahnya. Jangankan karena kesalahannya. Kesalahan pegawai saja selalu ia yang menanggulangi. Terbukti, Jung Corp pun sempat berada di ambang kebangkrutan sebanyak beberapa kali semasa di bawah kepemimpinannya ini. Namun ia selalu cekatan mengambil tindakan hingga akhirnya Jung Corp selalu berakhir selamat dan tetap berjaya."

 _Tentu saja putra kesayangan anda ini bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Ia sendiri yang bilang, dengan uang, ia bisa mengakhiri semua ini. Yang masih betah untuk tidak ia akhiri dalam waktu dekat ini adalah permainannya…_

Sementara Doyoung tenggelam dalam pemikirannya tentang Jaehyun, pria yang berada dalam pikirannya itu merasa lega. Akhirnya sang ibu bisa mengatakan hal-hal baik tentang dirinya di hadapan kekasihnya. Meskipun tidak bisa menghilangkan sisipan frasa 'anak nakal'.

"Terima kasih, Eommonim."

"Sudahlah. Jangan dulu membahas hal-hal berat seperti itu ketika jam makan berlangsung. Itu bisa menghilangkan selera makan. Kalian tidak mau kan kalau makanan yang sudah dibuat susah-susah ini menjadi sia-sia?" akhirnya sang kepala keluarga angkat bicara.

Calon ayah mertua ini pengertian sekali sih, pikir Doyoung. Sudah sejak awal ia ingin menghindari topik sensitif semacam tadi. Dan si Jung nomor satu –Jung Yunho menjadi penyelamat jiwanya.

Semua ini terasa semakin membingungkan Doyoung sebenarnya. Awalnya ia menyukai Jaehyun. Lalu naik ke level menginginkannya. Sayangnya ia sempat membenci Jaehyun karena perbuatan yang semena-mena. Namun ketika Jaehyun memberikan apa yang selama ini ia inginkan, ia tidak menolak. Dan terkadang hatinya bersedia dibeli segudang hadiah. Lalu sekarang, ditambah kehangatan keluarga kekasihnya yang diberikan padanya. Benar-benar berhasil mengambil hatinya. Kedua orang tua Jaehyun terutama sang ibu, terlihat begitu berharap. Merasa cocok dengan Doyoung, dan Doyoung jadi merasa memiliki ikatan lain yang terlihat lebih jelas di sini. Jelas sekaligus tidak jelas.

Dunia Doyoung sudah cukup sempit, ia rasa. Namun Jung Jaehyun benar-benar menerobos masuk dan menyesaki dunia itu.

Ia harus bagaimana?

"Kalau aku bilang aku sedang dekat dengan Ten, itu bukan hal berat kan?"

Doyoung memilih untuk tidak melirik siapapun saat ini dan memandangi _napkin_ di pangkuannya sampai sehelai kain itu mungkin bisa berlubang akibat tatapannya.

Sementara spontan Jaehyun dan Taeyong menatap si bungsu Jung yang malah terlihat cengar-cengir tanpa dosa setelah mengatakan itu.

"Kurasa bukan," Jaehyun melirik pada Taeyong, "Hanya saja… mungkin sama sensitifnya dengan topik tentang Voice. Apalagi dia juga datang dari perusahaan itu."

"Jadi anak-anakku sekarang sedang terlibat dalam perasaan lebih pada orang-orang Voice? Sementara banyak orang tua yang menjodohkan anak-anak mereka untuk mempersatukan dua perusahaan, kalian di sini malah melakukannya sendiri tanpa perintah kami." Jaejoong tersenyum jenaka. Terlihat sarkastik. Namun ia senang dengan fakta itu.

 _Dasar Jung Eunwoo idiot. Kalau kau sudah mengatakannya di hadapan orang tuamu begini, bagaimana aku akan mengalami kemajuan pendekatan pada pria Thailand itu?!_ Batin Taeyong. Seketika ia menyesal tidak mencampurkan serum virus thalassemia Zimbabwe ke dalam venison yang sedang disantap Eunwoo. Lain kali sebelum memasak ia akan melihat terlebih dahulu siapa yang akan memakannya.

Ia benar-benar akan mengajak Eunwoo bicara empat mata begitu acara makan malam ini selesai.

"Nak Doyoung," kali ini Yunho yang mengajaknya bicara. Suaranya lembut dan berwibawa dalam satu tarikan nafas, Doyoung tidak mengerti bagaimana pria itu melakukannya.

Ia kembali membagi fokus antara makanan dan mata musang milik pria paruh baya berwajah rupawan itu. Namun kali ini ia tidak sewas-was tadi. Karena ia sudah hapal bahwa seorang Jung Yunho tidak akan membawa mereka pada topik menegangkan.

Haha. Betapa salahnya dia begitu kalimat berikutnya mengalir tenang dari bibir berbentuk hati pria itu.

"Kapan kami bisa berkunjung ke rumah orang tuamu? Kita bisa membicarakan dan mempertimbangkan tanggal pernikahan di sana." diakhiri dengan senyum ringan dan penuh pengayoman.

Doyoung tercekat. Dan berharap bumi terbelah lalu menelannya hidup-hidup begitu saja. Ini gila. Ia bahkan belum bisa memutuskan perasaan apa yang ia miliki pada Jaehyun, apalagi untuk memutuskan menikahinya? _Just,_ Hah?!

Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang Doyoung harapkan. Ternyata pria mantan _top 10 playboy_ Korea Selatan itu malah mengambil perbincangan mematikan. Baiklah, tentu memang itu bukan pertanyaan yang di luar ekspektasi jika kau bertemu dengan orang tua 'kekasih'mu. Tapi hidup Doyoung sudah cukup rumit dengan segala perasaan yang campur aduk di kepalanya.

Bukankah ia hanya menjadi kekasih kontrak Jaehyun? Kenapa jadi sejauh ini? Sebenarnya mau dibawa ke mana permainan ini?

Ia mendelik pada sang kekasih yang ia tak percaya bahwa si sulung Jung itu bisa-bisanya melahap makan malamnya dengan tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Apa yang ia rencanakan?

 _Jung-fcking-Jaehyun…_

.

Doyoung benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai ini. Semua yang telah Jaehyun lakukan telah membuatnya gila. Terlalu gila hingga membuatnya mengabaikan keindahan pantulan cahaya bulan pada permukaan kolam renang di sampingnya.

Doyoung menyelesaikan acara makan malam itu dengan sukses, dan setelahnya Jaehyun membawanya ke tempat _outdoor_ ini. Sekarang Doyoung bisa memandang bintang-bintang dengan lebih jelas, tanpa terhalang kaca. Dan kolam renang di lantai 50 ini adalah yang terbaik.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau kau tinggal bersama kedua orang tuamu di _penthouse_ ini." ujar Doyoung membuka pembicaraan.

"Ada yang salah dengan itu? Bukankah adalah hal normal apabila seorang anak yang belum berumah tangga masih tinggal seatap dengan kedua orang tua dan saudara kandungnya? _By the way_ , sepupuku itu diminta ibuku untuk membantunya memasak. Ia tidak tinggal di sini." Jaehyun menjelaskan hal lainnya tanpa ditanya.

Doyoung hanya mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah malam yang gelap, "Kupikir orang sepertimu akan tinggal sendirian." Benar sekali. Sepertinya Nona Steele versi pria ini terlalu terpaku pada kisah selewat Fifty Shades of Grey yang pernah _roommate_ -nya ceritakan ketika dengan begitu puas menggodainya. Jadi apakah sepenuhnya salah Jaehyun?

"Sudahlah sayang. Aku tidak sengaja mengundangmu dalam acara makan malam ini." ia berkomentar ringan, seringan tiupan angin malam yang menyibak sedikit poni rambut Doyoung.

Doyoung memandangi Jaehyun setengah jengah, setengah tak percaya, "Ya, tidak sengaja. Ketidaksengajaan yang terorganisir." Berharap jika ia punya kekuatan super pandangan laser yang mematikan. Dan mungkin tidak sengaja membunuh kekasih kontraknya ini karena kekuatan barunya yang tidak bisa ia kendalikan akan terdengar lebih baik di kepalanya.

Jaehyun merengut, "Baiklah. Semua ini memang rencanaku. Aku telah berjanji pada Appa dan Eomma untuk membawamu pada mereka. Maka kami menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang istimewa hanya untuk menyambut kedatanganmu malam ini."

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Doyoung menyipit sinis sekarang. Benar-benar berharap jika ia punya kekuatan super apapun itu muncul saat ini dan ia bisa menggunakannya untuk membunuh Jung Jaehyun perlahan-lahan. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk daripada acara makan malam barusan.

"Aku ingin memberikan sebuah kejutan untukmu. Dan aku harap kau merasa senang dengan semua itu."

"Bukan, bukan yang itu. Maksudku…" Doyoung sempat memalingkan wajah. Tidak lama. Sampai akhirnya kembali menatap sang kekasih, "Kenapa kau melakukannya hingga sejauh ini? Kita adalah kekasih kontrak. Bahkan belum sampai enam bulan. Tapi tadi orang tuamu membicarakan hubungan kita hingga ke jenjang pernikahan. Sebenarnya apa lagi sih yang kau rencanakan? Kau tahu Jung Jaehyun? Aku merasa aku sedang kau permainkan di dalam permainan kecil yang berada dalam permainan besar."

Doyoung tetap menceritakan tempat tinggal kedua orang tuanya pada orang tua Jaehyun tadi, omong-omong. Dan Jung Yunho sedang memikirkan waktu yang tepat dimana ia dan istrinya akan membawa Jaehyun ke tempat itu.

"Kau benar. Kita adalah kekasih kontrak." Ujar Jaehyun.

"Tentu saja. Tidak perlu kau tegaskan. Jika kontrak ini berakhir, maka hubungan kita pun selesai. Iya kan?" Doyoung merasa sesak dan tidak rela di kalimat terakhir Jaehyun dan juga kalimat terakhirnya sendiri.

"Ya." tidak ada penolakan. Jaehyun lebih mirip terlihat pasrah saat ini. Logika Doyoung terasa berputar di tempat yang salah saat ini. Di satu sisi, Jaehyun seperti tidak ingin ini berakhir. Tapi ketika dikonfrontasi bahwa ini, tentu saja, akan berakhir begitu kontrak habis. Ia terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Hah?!

"Lalu?"

"Ketika kontrak ini habis, kau bukan kekasihku lagi."

Kalau bisa, Doyoung ingin sekali mengatakan pada Jaehyun untuk tidak mereduplikasi kalimat itu. Dasar tidak kreatif. Terlebih karena ia tidak ingin diingatkan lagi.

"Karena pada saat itu tiba, aku telah mengganti statusmu dari kekasih, menjadi istri."

Doyoung mengangkat sebelah alis, "Maaf?"

"Aku tidak ingin setelah kontrak ini berakhir, kita kembali berjalan di balik dinding pemisah masing-masing. Mari kita hancurkan dinding itu dan membangun satu yang baru. Yang akan terus mempersatukan kita."

"Ada keributan apa ini?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja hadir di tengah-tengah mereka.

Sepasang kekasih itu menoleh ke asal suara, "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Hanya numpang lewat."

" _Aren't you talking about a great deal with Taeyong?"_

"Bukan urusanmu."

Jaehyun memutar bola mata, "Pergilah bocah. Orang dewasa sedang mencoba untuk menyelesaikan masalah di sini."

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin mengutarakan sesuatu pada Kim Doyoung."

Eunwoo berjalan hingga berdiri di hadapan Doyoung. Ia lalu meraih telapak tangan pemuda di depannya itu. Menggenggamnya.

Jaehyun hendak melepaskan genggaman itu, "Hei! Apa-apaan-"

Eunwoo langsung mendorong dada Jaehyun dengan tangan lainnya. Berusaha untuk menjauhkannya. Jaehyun termundur dua langkah hingga sepasang tumitnya sudah berada dekat tepian kolam.

"Kim Doyoung," Eunwoo menggantungkan kalimat.

Baik Jaehyun maupun Doyoung, memperhatikan perkembangan situasi yang terjadi. Sebenarnya apa yang akan pria ini lakukan?

" _Would you be my brother-in-law?"_

"Hah?" Doyoung baru saja menampilkan ekspresi wajah terburuknya hari ini. _But seriously_ , lagi-lagi, _like_ hah?!

Doyoung tahu bahwa kebanyakan orang kaya adalah orang aneh yang gila. Ia hanya tidak pernah tahu bahwa kegilaan bisa merata di satu keluarga.

Setelah sedikit mencerna, Jaehyun menahan tawa. Ia merasa bodoh.

"Eunwoo. Kau tahu saja kalau aku sedang melamarnya." Jaehyun sekarang malah menatap adiknya bangga. Membuat Doyoung makin mengernyit dengan semua kegilaan malam ini.

"Tentu. Kau kan adalah belahan jiwaku, Jaehyun. Aku selalu tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu. Aku merasakan kebahagiaan yang kau rasakan. Aku merasakan kesedihan yang kau rasakan. Aku merasakan sakit yang kau rasakan. Kau adalah separuh hidupku. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Benar kan?"

Doyoung memperhatikan bagaimana Eunwoo menatap Jaehyun dengan sapuan kasih yang tidak ia kenal cara untuk menginterpretasikannya.

Jaehyun tertawa kecil, "Menggelikan mengakui ini. Tapi apa yang kau katakan itu benar."

"Dan kau memanggilku dengan nama asliku barusan. Kau sedang merasa senang saat ini."

"Tidak ada perasaan yang bisa aku sembunyikan darimu Jung Eunwoo. Hanya kau yang mengetahui segalanya tentangku lebih dari siapapun."

Otot leher Doyoung bolak-balik. Melihat dua pasang mata para pria di sekitarnya bergantian.

 _Hellooo… aku di sini. Kenapa kalian malah jadi saling_ confess _perasaan satu sama lain? Bukankah saat ini akulah pemeran utamanya?_

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Doyoung, Eunwoo kembali menatapnya, "Aku akan sangat senang jika kau bersedia menjadi kakak iparku. Kebahagiaan Jaehyun adalah segala-galanya bagiku. Jadi, apa kau bersedia?"

Jaehyun tersenyum, menunjukkan lesung pipi favorit sang kekasih yang sepaket dengan matanya yang tersenyum ketika kekasihnya itu menoleh padanya.

Doyoung mengembalikan pandangan pada Eunwoo, "Aku…"

Jaehyun percaya diri. Ia tidak melepas senyumannya sama sekali.

"Akan mempertimbangkannya."

Kedua saudara kembar itu mengendurkan otot bibir. Senyum antusias keduanya memudar begitu saja. Memperlihatkan kekecewaan yang jelas.

"Setidaknya kau tidak bilang tidak. Berarti masih ada harapan." Ujar Eunwoo, "Sesuai janjiku, begitu aku selesai mengutarakan apa yang ingin kukatakan, aku akan pergi. Selamat bersenang-senang kakak-kakak."

.

Awalnya Doyoung hanya mencubit pelan pipi pria Thailand itu. Ia tahu itu tidak akan berhasil, tapi lucu saja melihat pipi pemuda itu melar akibat cubitannya.

"Ayo bangun Ten."

Doyoung mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh teman sekamarnya –satu ruangan apartemen tapi tidak tidur di kamar yang sama- itu dengan kuat. Membuat tempat tidur Ten sedikit berdecit.

"Tidak mau." Ten menampik tangan si pengganggu kenikmatan tidurnya.

"Jangan seperti itu. Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu. Ayo."

Ten membuka mata sedikit dan pandangan kaburnya menangkap langit-langit kamar berputar.

Dengan malas ia berjalan ke ruang tengah mengikuti sang _roommate_ dan duduk bersila di atas sofa. Dengan mata setengah terpejam.

Doyoung menyodorkan sehelai toast dengan marmelade ke mulut Ten hingga menempel di bibirnya. Ten membuka mulut dan menggigit roti panggang itu. Akhirnya memegang dan mengunyahnya, masih dengan gerakan malas yang terlihat jelas. Setelah itu Doyoung kembali menyodorkan sesuatu di hadapan wajah teman sekamarnya itu. Kali ini segelas susu. Dan masih dengan kadar kemalasan sama, Ten menerima gelas itu dan meminum beberapa teguk isinya. Ucapan terima kasih berintonasi datar menyusul setelah ia meletakkan gelas di atas meja.

"Bagaimana perkembangan hubungan kalian?" Doyoung memulai topik ketika ia menekan tombol _remote_ TV untuk mengganti saluran. Ia bukan anak-anak. Film animasi makhluk kuning bernama Larva tidak cocok untuknya. Berakhir pada saluran berita pagi, keduanya tidak begitu menyimak dengan baik. Mereka tidak yakin apakah berita tentang bursa saham Korea Selatan bergerak positif pada perdagangan yang sedang ditayangkan itu ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan mereka.

"Aku dan siapa?" otak baru bangun tidur tidak bisa bekerja secepat yang Doyoung harapkan. Pemuda itu seharusnya sudah mengerti akan hal ini sekarang.

"Si bungsu Jung itu. Siapa lagi memangnya?" dengan suara _matter of fact_ Doyoung menjelaskan.

"Oh. Kami hanya berteman. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Ia sendiri hanya bermaksud berteman denganku."

Setelahnya Ten mendengar dengus perlahan.

"Coba pikirkan. Ia sering mendatangimu. Orang seperti dia tidak akan membuang waktunya sembarangan hanya untuk menemui seseorang jika orang itu tidak memiliki arti untuknya." Doyoung berbicara perlahan, seperti sedang menjelaskan pada anak kecil bahwa bayangannya di cermin bukan orang lain, tapi sesungguhnya dirinya juga.

"Entahlah." Ten memasang ekspresi berpikir sesaat. "Tapi ia memang suka menggodaku sih." ujarnya lagi setelah berpikir ulang dan logika bangun tidurnya mulai berjalan lebih cepat.

"Nah. Apa kau tidak merasa kalau ia menyukaimu? Lagipula kau bilang ingin didekati pria kaya juga kan?" Doyoung menggoda sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Ten hanya memutar bola matanya dan sama sekali tidak terlihat tergoda atau malu-malu soal probabilitas itu, "Aku tidak ingin berharap banyak. Dan pria kaya yang kuinginkan bukanlah dia."

"Jangan sia-siakan pria sebaik Jung Eunwoo. Nanti kau menyesal." Doyoung lalu bersiul sebagai akhir argumennya.

Ten berhenti lagi sesaat. Mengeluarkan ekspresi berpikirnya. Lalu menatap Doyoung dengan rasa ingin tahu, "Kau mengira kalau dia benar-benar menyukaiku?"

"Sebelum aku memiliki perkiraan seperti itu, ia sudah lebih dulu bilang padaku." Doyoung tersenyum lebar pada kenaifan di pertanyaan Ten barusan.

"Benarkah?" sekarang pemuda itu kembali dengan ekspresi skeptisnya.

"Ya. Sebaiknya kau memilih yang pasti-pasti saja. Jangan menunggu dan berharap pada seseorang yang tidak memberimu kepastian."

Ten mengulum senyum unik. Sebuah tarikan otot bibir yang memiliki lebih dari satu makna, "Terima kasih atas saranmu. Tapi aku akan tetap melakukan apa yang terbaik menurutku."

Dengus itu terdengar lagi, "Terserah."

"Jadi kapan kau akan membawa kabar baik itu?" kali ini Ten yang bertanya. Baiklah, mereka telah melalui proses yang baik untuk berpindah topik.

"Tunggu saja." Doyoung berdiri untuk membereskan perabot bekas ia memasak.

"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu?" ujar Ten yang sedikit nada suaranya naik karena agak kesal.

"Kupastikan tidak lama. Jadi jangan khawatir." Doyoung mengerling.

Ten cemberut. Tidak menyukai sesuatu yang tidak pasti dari kalimat _roommate-_ nya itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidak mengkhawatirkan hal ini?"

"Sudahlah. Habiskan saja sarapanmu. Setelah itu kita akan menghabiskan hari libur ini bersama-sama."

Ten merengek. Ia mengacak brutal rambutnya yang baru saja dicukur kemarin hingga sangat pendek, "Aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur seharian."

"Tapi sudah lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua."

"Kau yang membuatnya begitu. Kau sibuk dengan Jung Jaehyun."

"Kau sendiri sibuk kerja lembur."

"Aku menggantikan tugasmu bodoh."

Doyoung memutar bola mata, "Hari ini kita sama-sama kosong. Kapan lagi?"

"Lain kali saja."

"Kau tidak menyenangkan."

"Kalau kau tidak ingin hanya berdiam diri di rumah dan ingin pergi keluar, ajaklah pacarmu itu."

"Tidak. Yang kuinginkan adalah dirimu."

"Tapi aku benar-benar lelah. Kau tidak kasihan padaku?"

Denting pemberitahuan obrolan masuk terdengar dari ponsel Doyoung. Ia meraih benda itu dari atas meja di hadapannya dan membaca nama si pengirim.

Jung Jaehyun.

 _Aku akan membawamu ke resort Millenium Seoul Hilton untuk bermain golf. Aku akan menjemputmu siang ini. Bersiap-siaplah._

"Dan aku akan berterimakasih pada Jung Jaehyun setelah ini. Tahu saja ia kalau aku ingin menghabiskan waktu liburku dengan beristirahat penuh." Celetuk Ten yang ikut membaca isi obrolan Doyoung di sampingnya, "Kau benar-benar sosialita sekarang."

.

"Kau menyogok seorang editor Voice untuk memalsukan berita." Jung Eunwoo baru saja memasuki ruangan kantor saudara kembarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu. Dan mengungkapkan kalimat itu tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu.

Jaehyun memberi jeda pada kegiatan menandatangani berita acara. Ia menarik otot bibir perlahan. Seulas senyum tipis. "Sudah ketahuan modusnya ternyata. Sepertinya kau sudah terlalu sering datang ke sana sehingga bisa mengetahui hal itu."

"Tega sekali kau membuat salah satu perusahaan relasimu memiliki seorang penghianat di dalamnya."

Jenis senyum Jaehyun berubah, "Santailah. Di setiap perusahaan pasti ada penghianat. Jadi tidak perlu merasa heran. Lagipula kau juga sudah tahu kan kalau aku adalah dalang di balik semua ini? Kenapa sekarang kau terlihat protes sekali?"

"Tolong hentikan semua ini Jung Jaehyun. Bebaskan Voice sebelum dunia tahu bahwa Jung Corp menekan perusahaan majalah itu. Klarifikasi pada mereka bahwa kau memang _gay_ tapi hal itu tidak akan membawa pengaruh buruk pada perusahaanmu ini. Sehingga masalah ini _clear_ dan Voice bisa kembali bergerak dengan tenang. Dan berita tentangmu tidak membuat kecemasan pada masyarakat." Sikap diplomatis Eunwoo datang dari hati.

"Tanpa kau jelaskan cara untuk membersihkan masalah itu, aku sudah tahu. Aku sudah membuat konsep dan kerangka sebelum aku membayar editor itu. Kau pikir aku melakukan semua ini begitu saja? Tentu aku juga tahu bagaimana cara menyelesaikannya. Mudah saja."

"Lalu apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo selesaikan sekarang. Ingatlah selalu status sosial yang baik di mata masyarakat."

"Aku memiliki sebuah rencana dan sedang menjalankannya. Dan aku tidak berniat untuk menghentikannya secepat itu. Masih banyak yang harus kulakukan. Untuk hal itu, juga untuk saat ini. Aku sangat sibuk. Jadi tolong tinggalkan aku."

"Tidak perlu mengusirku. Aku memang akan meninggalkanmu. Juga meninggalkan kalian semua. Dan kau benar-benar tidak akan melihat wajahku lagi selama beberapa tahun ke depan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan kembali ke Kansas untuk menjalankan perusahaan Appa di sana."

Jose-J Inc. Anak perusahaan Jung Corp yang memiliki cabang di Washington, Arizona, dan California. Kepemilikannya bersifat _transferable_ dan memiliki saham yang bisa diperjualbelikan secara bebas. Jika dibilang sebagai perusahaan milik Jung Yunho, sebenarnya Jung Corp juga milik Jung Yunho. Tadinya. Hingga akhirnya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu perusahaan itu telah diserahkan pada Jaehyun.

"Aku akan mengambil penerbangan besok pagi. Itu kan yang kau inginkan? Jadi aku tidak perlu lagi menyaksikan semua kekacauan ini."

"Kenapa mendadak sekali? Lalu bagaimana dengan Ten? Kau akan meninggalkannya begitu saja?"

Eunwoo telah berpamitan dengan Ten di hari sebelumnya. Itu adalah hal terberat yang pernah ia lakukan selama beberapa bulan tinggal di negerinya ini. Entah mengapa reaksi pemuda pendek yang ia sukai itu menunjukkan bahwa ia bisa melepas Eunwoo. Namun ada perasaan sakit dan tidak rela yang terlukis di wajah Ten saat itu. Membuat Eunwoo merasa semakin terbebani. Jika sejak awal ia tahu ia akan kembali ke Kansas secepat ini, ia tidak akan berkeliaran untuk mendekati seseorang.

Ia juga berpikir bahwa dengan kepergiannya ini Taeyong tidak perlu bersaing dengan siapapun lagi untuk mendapatkan Ten. Apalagi untuk mendapatkan pria Jepang bernama Yuta yang memang sejak awal tidak ada saingan.

Sang adik tersenyum miris, "Apa pedulimu?"

"Aku saudaramu. Tentu aku peduli."

"Aku ragu akan hal itu." Sang adik berujar skeptis sekali lagi. Tapi ia tersenyum. Ia menghargai kebohongan untuk basa-basi.

"Kau benar-benar meninggalkan kesan buruk untuk sebuah perpisahan." sang kakak bicara, seakan tidak suka. Namun sesungguhnya, sepenuhnya khawatir dan merasa sedikit, entahlah, bagaimana menyebutnya? Bersalah?

Tapi toh, sang adik tidak peduli soal kesan yang ia tinggalkan. Jelas terdengar dari kalimat yang keluar berikutnya dari bibirnya, "Bukan aku. Kau yang melakukannya."

"Apa kau bilang?"

Eunwoo melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya semakin mendekat pada meja kerja Jaehyun. Menumpukan sepasang lengan di atas meja itu dan mendekatkan wajah pada sang kakak. Hingga membuat Jaehyun spontan memundurkan badan, karena jarak wajah keduanya terlalu dekat.

"Selamat tinggal Jung Jaehyun."

.

"Kalau kau memang benar-benar menginginkanku, kau bisa kan melakukannya baik-baik? Kita sudah melewati proses awal yang baik. Dan kau mengacaukan segalanya." Tidak perlu jauh-jauh membahas seorang CEO tampan yang menerobos masuk ke dalam dunia sempit Doyoung, pria kaya itu baru saja menerobos masuk ke dalam teritorial paling pribadi Doyoung. Kamar tidurnya. Dan mereka telah melalui beberapa topik lumayan berat hingga akhirnya Doyoung melontarkan kalimat kekecewaan itu.

"Memangnya kalau aku tidak menggunakan cara ini, kau bersedia untuk menjalani semuanya denganku?" dunia Jaehyun berhasil teralihkan jika menyangkut sang kekasih. Hingga ia lupa bahwa ibunya memberitahunya bahwa kemarin sang adik telah mendarat di belahan bumi bagian barat dengan selamat.

"Menurutmu?" Doyoung mengeluarkan _smirk_ kecil. Semakin handal dalam permainan percintaan antara bosnya ini dengan dirinya.

Jaehyun merasa ditantang. Dan ayolah, kau tidak menantang seorang Jaehyun tentu saja.

Ia segera memberikan serangan berupa ciuman. Aksi yang terkesan terburu-buru, namun entah bagaimana Doyoung selalu menerima itu. Bibir keduanya bergumul beberapa saat memperebutkan dominasi. Tapi Doyoung tentu tahu bahwa ia harus mengalah, kau tahu, terkadang mengalah dalam hal seperti ini dan membiarkan kenikmatan menguasai lawan mainmu menjadi strategi lebih tepat daripada sekedar menang dalam dominasi pergumulan bibir namun membuat ciumanmu terasa hambar.

Tahu-tahu mereka mendapati diri mereka sudah berada di atas ranjang. Jaehyun menelisik atasan pakaian sang kekasih. Menanggalkan secara total kemudian. Tanpa menanggalkan ciuman.

Wajah mesum Jaehyun seakan mendapat latar yang tepat ketika berada di atas tempat tidur, memposisikan diri di atas tubuh Doyoung. Menatap kekasihnya selama beberapa saat. Berbisik, " _Kau selalu tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, bukan begitu?"_

Doyoung tidak menjawab. Hanya membawa Jaehyun lebih dekat kembali ke bibirnya. Mereka berciuman lagi selama beberapa saat.

Sampai bibir Jaehyun kemudian melakukan perjalanan hingga menyentuh kulit leher Doyoung yang terasa halus. Sempat terbesit dalam benak, apakah Kim Doyoung mengaplikasikan perawatan metroseksual pada dirinya setiap malam?

Tidak ada alasan cukup masuk akal bagi mereka untuk menghentikan kesenangan itu saat ini.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Sekian lama ga liat momen JaeDo. Dengan kambeknya mereka dalam satu unit yang sama –lagi, JaeDo shipper seperti berlibur. Meskipun sempet ada 'sesuatu' yg berhasil bikin kita kocar-kacir :v Tapi lupakan itu. Yg penting sekarang mereka satu unit lagi oke? Bakal ada banyak momen mereka setelah ini.

Makasih buat semua yg terlibat dalam ff ini. Penulisnya, pembacanya, terutama yg ngasih umpan balik. Aku cinta kalian :*

Makasih juga buat matkul Conversation for Business yg bikin aku ngerti sedikit-banyak perihal tentang perusahaan besar.

Semoga pembaca masih mantengin kisah JaeDo di sini. Ga berangsur-angsur kabur. Ga mundur dengan teratur. Dan aku harap chapter ini memuaskan.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

Much love and many kisses from ichinisan1-3 :***


End file.
